<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlit Passion by WriterWrathorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647408">Moonlit Passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWrathorn/pseuds/WriterWrathorn'>WriterWrathorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dota 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Beads, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Butt Slapping, Consensual Sex, Cum Eating, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration of kinks, Extreme Anal, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Femsub, Fisting, Forehead Kisses, Handholding, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Love, Malesub, Masturbation, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Ritual, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Safeword Use, Selemene is lewd, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Stocks, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation, Useless Lesbians, Wet &amp; Messy, anal abuse, cumflation, spit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWrathorn/pseuds/WriterWrathorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna, the Moon Rider,  was asssigned to bodyguard Mirana, the Priestess of the Moon, the one woman she can’t stand to be around. Unfortunately for her, their travel together is impeded by exhausted mounts and a steadily approaching rain cloud. Luna isn't ready for Mirana.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mirana the Priestess of the Moon/Luna the Moon Rider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mirana is a top?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've gone through and edited some grammar, added some italics and some general clean-up to the first three chapters, just to make it a bit more reader-friendly. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’ve been riding since morning, it’s close to dusk now.”</p><p>Luna quietly sighed at the voice beside her. The moon rider had been ordered to guard Mirana, a moon priestess, who had been granted permission to revitalize a lesser Shrine of Selemene from the high priestess. Luna wished she was a bodyguard to any other moon priestess.</p><p>Upon learning about her set task, Luna tried to argue with the high priestess that she had to lead the patrol that night. She was <em>instantly</em> shot down and politely informed that she wasn’t in a position to dispute. Luna, begrudgingly, demanded to leave with Mirana immediately, and to keep conversation at a minimum. Mirana had this tendency to goad Luna into arguments, and she did it often. Luna was convinced that the bratty priestess had learned her patrol schedules and waited for Luna to return from them, when the moon rider was extra irritable from chasing off intruders or heretics.</p><p>Mirana would ask what had happened, or if Luna was alright, or something equally annoying, when all Luna wanted to do was pray before a decent rest by her lonesome.</p><p>“We should let Sagan and Nova rest until midday tomorrow. We aren’t in any rush.” Mirana pressed.</p><p>Luna continued to ignore her, despite the fact that Nova had slowed down considerably since dawn. Luna would rather come to her own conclusion than have to listen to the ‘princess’. She let her armoured fingers scratch behind Nova’s ear.</p><p>“Can you keep going, Nova?” She leaned down, her accent affecting her vowels like a rough growl, letting her hand feel through the feline’s thick fur. Nova made a rumbling noise that transitioned to a low yawn. Nova let a small smile shine through. “Aye, alright girl.”</p><p>Luna leaned back. “We’ll find shelter and sleep ‘til our mounts are fully rested,” she announced, as though the idea was hers from the beginning.</p><p>She heard a scoff next to her, and carried on. They had deviated from the path some time ago, on the border of the Nightsilver Woods, and were only halfway to their destination. Luna took a heavy breath, hoping to have made it further along by now, but a few skirmishes had impeded progress.</p><p>Instead she had to deal with princess’ incessant questions and push for idle talk. Luna shot her down with one word answers and grunts, but still Mirana ran her mouth like it was the most pleasant sound to hear.</p><p>Luna had thought to demand silence, or at least have her stop talking for a time; perhaps then they wouldn’t come across trouble so often. She hadn’t gone through with it though. She wasn’t entirely bothered by Mirana’s company, she simply preferred to hear the ambient sound of the forests around them.</p><p>Luna stole a glance at her side, getting an eyeful of Mirana’s form. She still looked as immaculate as she was the morning they’d left. Her traditional priestess garbs were a deep shade of blue and white. Her flowing brown hair fell down her back, the fringe was parted in the middle, and a tiara centred between that part. Luna could see the faint colour of blue eyeshadow above her eyes, drawing her in to those grey irises. She dropped her gaze further, falling onto those soft lips, and lingered.</p><p>
  <em>‘Soft pillows that speak sweet words, I wish to lay into them with passion and reckless-’</em>
</p><p>Luna felt the heat rise in her neck, and dropped her gaze, mentally beating the impure thoughts away, only to fall into the trap that was Mirana’s deep cleavage. Every step Sagan, the priestess’ mount, took made those tan orbs bounce hypnotically. Drawing her in like she could rest between them, feeling her hair be brushed by Mirana’s delicate hands.</p><p>Luna forcibly tore her gaze away, unwilling to even think about those long, smooth legs. She shuddered, disgust welling up inside her. Mirana must’ve been wearing on her more than she thought. How long had it been since she’d been with another woman that she’d become desperate enough to think of Mirana like that?</p><p>She gave Nova an idle head pat, whispering words of encouragement and pride. She looked down at her own body and, unlike Mirana, Luna had sported a few scratches on her armour, and a tear in her skinsuit. She’d suffered a mild wound from that tear, armour like hers couldn’t protect everything, but hadn’t bothered to inform Mirana, patching it up in her own time.</p><p>“What about there?” Luna perked her head up, and followed Mirana’s gaze. A small cave on the side of the mountain was hardly a decent place to set up camp, but if the dark clouds forming in the sky were any indication, there would be a storm coming. Sagan and Nova wouldn’t sleep comfortably if their fur was matted down with water, they would more likely become ill, and that wasn’t mentioning the fragility of Mirana’s and Luna’s own human bodys.</p><p>Luna grunted her affirmation, and nudged Nova toward the cave, readying her glaive and shield in case for a mountain troll, or worse, ogre. She dismounted Nova, who made a small chuffing noise.</p><p>‘I am not that <em>heavy</em>, damn beast.’ Luna growled, approaching the cave slowly. Her innate connection to the moon assisted in creating a small beam of light off her shield, letting her see within the cavern.</p><p>It was mostly empty, and she could see it was no larger than the average dining room. It could easily fit Nova and Sagan on one side, if they were willing to share the same space. They usually did, Nova was always excited to see Sagan, and vice versa. The first time Nova and Sagan had met, they became fast friends, much to Luna’s displeasure, as she had the misfortune of talking to Mirana for an hour.</p><p>The second time, Nova had seen Sagan before Luna had, and Nova had rushed off. With Luna still riding her. Luna then had to suffer another hour of talking with Mirana, as Nova insisted on not leaving Sagan’s company. Mirana had such an energetic energy about her, but acted as though she knew everything about what she was talking. Luna didn’t bother with correcting her on certain matters, and sometimes she barely paid attention to what she was talking about, simply staring into her eyes with a blank face.</p><p>Luna should punish Nova in some way for defying her every single time Sagan and Mirana were in sight. The moon rider never did though, in fact, now that she thought of it, she gave Nova more head pats and words of encouragement after they parted ways with the princess.</p><p>Luna shook her head, turning back to Mirana, who was in the middle dismounting with her back to the moon rider. Luna ogled that round backside, watching as she waved it slightly in the air, before raising her fine leg over her mount, gracefully falling to the earth below. Mirana took notice of her staring, making Luna flick her head away at some foliage.</p><p><em>‘Wouldn’t mind to be smothered by-’</em> Luna clenched her eyes with a grimace, the familiar heat at her neck once more.</p><p>“There’s enough room for all of us to share. I would recommend setting your bedroll where you wish,” Luna said dismissively, taking her bag off Nova's harness, and gestured for the sabre to follow.</p><p>“Whatever.” Mirana grunted, slinging off her own supplies and following along.</p><p>Luna rolled her eyes, already not looking forward to sleeping near the princess.</p><p>Sagan and Nova had settled down nicely, a foot distance between the two, both licking their body in an impromptu cleanup.</p><p>Luna heard Mirana rustling in the corner, spreading her bedroll out. The moon rider turned to speak, but lost her words when she saw the priestess’ rump sticking out. Mirana’s outfit did a poor job covering her long, tan legs, and the cloth that ran down between each of them only made them more enticing. Her feet and calves were covered by boots, but the real prize was shown off without shame. Thick, juicy thighs that Luna could get lost in for days. If she could, she’d show them just how good she was at <em>worship—</em></p><p>Luna bit her tongue, breaking her from those intrusive thoughts that bordered on lewd. She got to work, and picked out some folded black tarp, peg spikes and a hammer, from her backpack.</p><p>The floor of the cave was cracked and dry, and the mouth of the entrance ran off downward, meaning they wouldn’t get wet from water running into the cave. Still, not wanting to risk the wind blowing water in, she got to work with setting up the tarp that she usually used for her personal tent, and made an impromptu cover.</p><p>She stole another look at Mirana, who was busy with a handheld mirror and a brush.</p><p><em>‘Of course the princess brings cosmetics instead of something useful.’</em> Luna shook her head, hammering in the spike into the stone. Mirana jumped at the noise, spinning around at Luna’s bashing.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Mirana asked, her voice trying to rise over the hammering, and failing.</p><p>“Hammering.”</p><p>“I can—”</p><p>
  <em>Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.</em>
</p><p><br/>“See—”</p><p>
  <em>ThunkThunkThunk—</em>
</p><p>“That!” Mirana finally yelled. Luna, still hiding her face from Mirana, smirked.</p><p>“I meant,” Mirana took a breath, her regal tone returning, “why?”</p><p>Luna’s smirk dropped, and turned to give Mirana a deadpan stare that screamed disappointment,“To stop the water from entering?”</p><p>“Oh,” Mirana looked away, her left hand resting on her right bicep, “Sorry for asking.”</p><p>Luna snorted, proceeding with the other side of the cave.</p><p>It was going to be a <em>long</em> night.</p><p>***</p><p>“Are you curious about my pilgrimage?” Mirana asked. It was the first thing she’d said since her ‘apology’. Luna had busied herself with a book, taking a seat at the mouth of the cave, hearing droplets of rain pitter-patter on the ground outside. The tarp she put up had collected some water, and she was pleased that her efforts bore fruit.</p><p>Luna turned a page in her book, and hummed dismissively, “No. But I suspect you will talk about it regardless.”</p><p>“Well,” Mirana laughed nervously, and Luna hated the flutter in her chest when hearing that laugh, “The shrine hasn’t been tended to for so long, and I thought to restore it.”</p><p>Mirana sat on her bedroll, staring at Luna. Luna waited for her to continue, but from the enduring silence, that was all Mirana had to say.</p><p>“The high priest already told me that, Mirana. Do you have anything useful to say?” Luna perked an eyebrow at Mirana, memorizing her page number and setting her book aside.</p><p>Mirana blinked, a small shock on her kissable lips. Luna cringed at how she described it, and did her best to maintain eye contact.</p><p>“Why are you being so rude to me?” Mirana asked, the pain in her voice making Luna twinge in guilt. But was swiftly replaced with rage as the answer spilled out of her lips.</p><p>“Because I don’t want to be here with you. I’d rather be out there fighting, something far more important than a little trip.”</p><p>Mirana stood up, clearly enraged by Luna’s dismissive tone, “You’re ‘patrols’ aren’t more important than ensuring our sacred sites to Selemene are well maintained!”</p><p>“No,” Luna rose slowly, eyes hardening like ice, “keeping the order safe is all that matters to me. Just because we worship the same Goddess, does not mean we hold the same standards.”</p><p>“And your order is more important than the one I serve? Are you that desperate to lead the Dark Moon Order, that you’d disregard your brothers and sisters?”</p><p>Luna’s nostrils flared as she let out a heavy breath. Mirana’s eyes hardened to match her own resolve. Luna would have been proud if she stood up for herself like this in front of others, but not in front of her.</p><p>“I’m leaving and going back to the Temple. You can bring Nova with you when you’ve had your sleep, princess.” Luna seethed, lifting the wet tarp and stepping outside.</p><p>She didn’t miss the panic in Mirana’s face, gleaming some satisfaction from how Mirana scrambled up to follow her out of the cavern. The priestess didn’t say anything other than demands for Luna to wait, which she ignored with the first happy grin she’d had since this morning.</p><p>“Fine, just leave, I don’t need you anyway! You’re just a second-rate warrior <em>bitch</em>!”</p><p>Clouds covered the sky, and she could hardly see more than a few feet as the rain picked up. Luna had only taken a few steps outside in the darkness, before that indignant scream had her pause. She turned around in a flash, a wild rage on her face, “You are a <em>brat</em>!”</p><p>“And you’re a jealous hag!” Mirana continued her screaming.</p><p>“What do I have to be ‘jealous’ of? Luna scoffed, taking steps back to the woman in the cave.</p><p>“You are just a warrior, a nameless rider among many. You envy my station of Priestess.”</p><p>“Truly?” There were only a few metres between them, Mirana’s chin had perked up like the regal child she was. Luna frowned, still taking steps toward her, “Your title was given by those who’d not earned the right to give it. You are a Priestess in name only.”</p><p>“You have no idea what I sacrificed to become who I am!”</p><p>“And you have no idea what I endured to become who I am!”</p><p>There was barely any space between them, both staring at each other like the other would drop dead if they glared hard enough.</p><p>“Get out of my face.” Luna growled. She’d look down at the princess, but she still suffered the displeasure of being the same height as her.</p><p>“You came over here. You get out of mine.” Mirana challenged, a small hiss breaking between her parted teeth.</p><p>They scowled into each other's eyes, only taking the time to blink when they felt their eyes on the verge of drying. Minutes dragged on, and both were incredibly aware of the icy touch in the air. Neither moved despite this, as if taking a step back, or looking away, would mean suffering an unacceptable loss.</p><p>A sudden awareness of warmth spread across Luna’s lips. She flicked her eyes down briefly, noting Mirana’s open mouth breathing softly. Luna looked back up, not letting this supposed ‘princess’ distract her. Of course, her momentary distraction had served to calm her nerves slightly.</p><p>
  <em>‘I am not a child. I am a warrior, and I will act as such.’</em>
</p><p>Some semblance of reason returned to Luna, and she looked into Mirana’s eyes as a warrior would. There was anger, obviously, but she could see fear. Fear of her? Was the little priestess scared of the big, bad Luna?</p><p>Luna withheld a scoff. If Mirana was so scared of her, then it would serve her so much better if she was more subservient with her orders. Constant arguments, implied threats and sniping insults, didn’t help anyone at all.</p><p>The moon rider clenched her fists, noting the irony in the thought.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you going to say anything?” Mirana growled quietly. But Luna paid her no heed. She could see past Mirana’s star filled irises. Had her eyes always reflected the moon in them? The Dark Moon guided Luna’s destiny, giving her trials she neither knew, nor knowingly took part in. Was that not her destiny? Was it wrong to yearn to rise high like her beloved Goddess, and take part of her faithful defenders?</p><p>Mirana wasn’t like that. Sure, she had taken vows, and would have taken her own trials. But the princess took them under her own choice. She did not suffer days without eating, or weeks without human contact. Mirana did not know the depths she would go just to survive. The priestess held a life of comfort and ease.</p><p>And Luna was envious of that.</p><p>Luna’s violet eyes softened. She was jealous. Mirana was a light she couldn’t bear to look at, because all it did was illuminate all her flaws. Is that why Mirana hated her, because she could see all the lives Luna had taken in her past?</p><p>Luna brought her fingers forward, lightly grazing the rim of Mirana’s hand. The priestess hissed, but didn’t move back, only leaning more into Luna’s face.</p><p>“Do you think a touch will make me back down?” She grit her teeth. Luna didn’t register the question, far too enamoured with those starfilled eyes. Eyes that reflected all that was wrong with Luna. She was old, violent and uncaring for those around her. Luna brought her fingers around Mirana’s clenched fist, which slowly loosened, their fingers intertwined slightly.</p><p>That fear in those eyes was more pronounced, but the priestess still didn’t back down. An inch between them, their only connection being their honest fingers. Mirana wasn’t scared of her, Luna realized. Mirana insisted on irritating her because she wanted her attention. Luna sighed softly, tightening her fingers around Mirana’s comfortingly.</p><p>“I am jealous.” Luna said in a quiet voice.</p><p>Mirana was taken back, surprise filling those eyes and her snarl slackened, those lips becoming much more plush the less they stretched out. Luna fixed her gaze, her hand rose up, bringing Mirana’s with it.</p><p>“I led a life that didn’t give me a chance fer friendship. At any given moment, I could be slain by an ally for no better reason than profit. Your,” Luna licked her lips, finding it hard to say it kindly, “persistence in conversation with me, or simply being in my presence, had made me wary.”</p><p>“Why—”</p><p>“Because I’m scared.” Luna said in a small voice. Mirana’s eyes widened, and Luna could see it all in those starlit eyes properly. It wasn’t Mirana’s fear Luna could see, but her own. The realization shook her, making her knees feel weak and the cold bit into her skin more than she’d admit.</p><p>“It’s a fear I carry every day. That any person I trust, or care for, would kill me for personal gain. I am afraid that, if you had the opportunity to improve your station through me, you would take it and,” Luna took a breath, her fingers tightening around Mirana’s, “the thought alone <em>kills</em> me.”</p><p>Luna closed her eyes and lowered her head. There was another silence, but Luna was at least glad she could not see those accusing eyes. Mirana loosened her fingers, and Luna felt her heart sink. Water stung at her eyes, making her vision blurry as she looked up.</p><p>She took a sharp intake of air as Mirana pulled her in for a tight hug. Luna, still with her arms down, fell into it instinctively, her body yearning for the warmth they shared.</p><p>“Luna, I’m scared too.” Mirana had such a frail voice now. Luna clenched her eyes, letting her tears spill freely onto Mirana’s bare shoulder.</p><p>“I don’t understand it, but my heart,” Mirana pulled back, looking into Luna’s tear stained eyes, “It demands I be with you, that I share my time with you. I wish to,” She let out a quavering breath, “I wish to hold your hand as we watch the moon rises in the darkness and—”</p><p>Luna brought an arm around Mirana, her other hand soon followed to hide in that beautiful mane of brown hair. She leaned forward with eyes closed, and stole Mirana’s breath away. Luna internally screamed, both delighting in this moment, and shaking in fear that Mirana would withdraw, to accuse her of unwanted affection.</p><p>Her heart <em>soared</em> as Mirana pushed back. Their lips were only pressed together, but it felt far more than that. Luna knew her fears remained, Mirana’s reciprocation only borne of that desire to take advantage of Luna.</p><p>They pulled back slightly, enough so they could take, neither taking breaths of air during their kiss, and their lungs for oxygen. They said nothing for a time, still holding one another in their embrace. Mirana looked away, her lower lip held between her teeth. Luna’s anxieties swelled up, a gnawing fear in her heart.</p><p>“I’m sorry I—”</p><p>Luna was cut off as Mirana practically thrust herself back in for a deeper kiss. Lips moved hungrily for Luna, who excitedly gave back as much as she was given. Plush lips danced over hers, and Luna swore she could see stars in a vision as she was overtaken. Mirana had taken the back of her head, just as Luna still held hers, but tipped her backward and stood on her tip-toes.</p><p>Luna’s eyes flashed open, and found those star-filled orbs occupying her sight. Her eyes turned lidded as Mirana managed to deepen the kiss again. Luna felt small, and she didn’t like that.</p><p>Her hands draped down Mirana’s clothed back, slipping her hands over that round ass, one she’d never admit to gazing at longingly whenever Mirana would storm off, and lifted.</p><p>Mirana squeaked, the arm around her back and behind Luna’s head fell away, instead both of those warm hands pressed on Luna’s cheeks, controlling the pace of that lust-filled kiss. Luna couldn’t help but fondle those squishy orbs, hidden away by those pesky priest garbs. Mirana moaned approvingly, and Luna could’ve sworn she felt a tongue pass over her own lips.</p><p>She chose to believe it was her mind playing lewd tricks on her, as Mirana didn’t repeat the action, instead separating with more heavy breaths following. Mirana smiled, her eyelids lidded seductively. Luna gulped.</p><p>“We should go back inside. Let’s—,” Mirana leaned forward, her mouth near Luna’s ear, and her voice was a hair above a whisper, “warm up, together.”</p><p>Luna couldn’t agree more, carrying Mirana back in like she weighed nothing. Mirana gave a small giggle, and couldn’t help but give tiny kisses to Luna’s cheeks and forehead as they stepped inside. Luna, laughed along, a low rumble from her chest.</p><p>Nova and Sagan had dozed off, apparently their screaming contest hadn’t woken them in the slightest. Their heads nuzzled against one another. Nova had laid on her side, while Sagan had nuzzled up between her curled paws and stomach, his head somewhat smothered by Nova’s.</p><p>Luna found some humour at her sabre taking the role of the big spoon, but refocused her attention to the beautiful woman above her.</p><p>Who was soon to be below her, as Luna supported Mirana’s head and slowly descended upon her on the bedroll. They stared into one another’s eyes, and Luna brought a hand up to delicately move a strand of hair off of Mirana’s face. Mirana giggled, she brought a hand up to bite her finger, lidding those starfilled eyes seductively.</p><p>By Selemene, Luna wanted this woman badly.</p><p>Slowly, Luna leaned down with a lax expression, light breaths teasing Mirana’s smooth skin. The fingers that rested in Mirana’s hair tightened, and she slowly forced her head to tilt back, earning her a hiss. Luna smirked, giving a soft press of her lips against that swan-like neck.</p><p>Mirana soon changed her tune, a pleasant hum vibrating that throat. Luna slackened her hold, and brought her hand from around her head, and delicately slid off that tiara like it was second nature.</p><p>Luna’s soft kisses soon became rougher, lips danced across that soft skin. No doubt with how rough she was treating her skin, there were marks being left behind.</p><p>Mirana, not to be a passive partner, brought her hands up to her helmet, and unclipped the metallic tube that held her hair into a ponytail. Then the clip on the back of her head, and deftly removed it, placing it off to the side with a light clink. Luna’s pale blue hair splayed down her back and face, some of it falling on top of Mirana, who laughed at the ticklish sensation.</p><p>Luna groaned as Mirana’s fingers ran through her scalp, encouraging her hair to hide behind her ears. Luna, emboldened by the priestess’ actions, nipped at the delicate skin, earning a little yelp and a playful growl.</p><p>“Don’t think you’ll be on top for long, Luna.” Mirana taunted, still running those fingers through her scalp. Luna took good care for her hair, considering she wore a helmet nearly every night, and held pride for its unnatural coloration.</p><p>Luna pulled away, rising up to meet Mirana’s eyes.</p><p>“Get me out of this armour, and then we’ll discuss who’s on ‘top’.” A sly smile curved on Luna’s lips, a single eyebrow curled suggestively. Not to be outdone, Mirana gave her own smile with those lips that stole her attention. Maybe that’s why Luna disliked Mirana talking her head off all the time, she wanted to pin her down and kiss her until they were bruised, and left gasping for air.</p><p>Luna moved off to the side, and kneeled facing away from Mirana. The priestess made a noise of confusion, sitting up.</p><p>Luna peered over her shoulder, her violet eyes shone with mischief, “Take off my armour from the top down.”</p><p>Mirana, stalked forward with her hands and knees, climbing up Luna’s form. Slowly, one by one, each clasp of her armour was unclipped, and settled down slowly next to her helmet. Luna bit her lip, enjoying the sensation of her body being freed from it’s metallic shell. Soon enough, only her chest plate remained, and Mirana took her sweet time removing it. Luna could have sworn she’d nearly bit through her lip with how those calloused hands teased along her skinsuit.</p><p>She held her arms up, and Mirana removed the blue leather jacket, revealing the back of her pale neck. Luna ran a tongue over her lips, already sensing Mirana’s neck course of action.</p><p>Luna let out a small groan, feeling Mirana’s hands sliding off her shoulder blades, and down over her chest, taking handfuls of her modest bust.</p><p>“You don’t wear a bra?” Mirana asked, not letting the fact stop her from rolling her doughy breasts between her calloused hands. Luna leaned into Mirana’s embrace, resting head next to hers.</p><p>“No. Too uncomfortable in combat,” Luna peeked open her violet eyes, her voice dropping to a whisper, “and it’s easier to tease myself after a long night.”</p><p>Mirana’s hands paused, and Luna shivered as she saw Mirana’s expression widen to shock, but quickly darken to a feral lust. It was true, Luna had many lovers in the past, and her joining the order had not settled her most primal urges.</p><p>“How often do you play with yourself?” Mirana purred into her ear, leaving one hand to tease the hidden breast, while the other swept away Luna’s long hair. Luna could feel the heat rise in her neck, into those ears the priestess lightly breathed on.</p><p>“Some nights, but I’ll share with you a secret,” Luna’s voice trembled, the embarrassment only serving to stoke the flames of lust within, “Every time I would return from my patrol, and you would insist on talking my ear off—”</p><p>As if taking offense to that, Mirana gave her earlobe a soft bite, drawing a light moan from Luna’s excited lips. Luna couldn’t believe that Mirana, the bratty princess, could draw such noises from her with her outfit mostly still on. The moon rider moved her hands back to stabilise her balance, fully resting against Mirana’s body.</p><p>“And?” Mirana whispered, the fingers on her breast sliding towards her erect nipple, which could easily be seen through her tight skinsuit, but Mirana, the teasing bitch that she was, would let go before they pinched her sensitive nipple, and wait before making the same motion. The priestess would teasingly play with Luna’s pale earlobe with her tongue, making her violet eyes flicker in pleasure.</p><p>“And when we separated,” Luna gasped again, those treacherous fingers finding their way to her other breast and teased her other nipple, “I would rush straight to my quarters, and strip off my armour, and peel my way out of my suit. I’d lay on my back and tease my sensitive chest.”</p><p>Mirana nibbled her ear again, earning the priestess a gasp, followed by a deep groan from Luna, as her nipple was pinched. Luna felt electrical pleasure surge through her, and her hands moved inward, resting themselves on Mirana’s thighs, who cooed appreciatively.</p><p>“Then?” Mirana asked, using her other hand to slowly wander across Luna’s taut stomach, her finger’s grazing along the bumps of each well defined abdominal muscle.</p><p>“Then,” Luna paused, needy breaths escaping her lax lips as Mirana circled her playful fingers played with the skin between her crotch and thigh, the other teasing and pulling her hard nipple. Luna bit her lip, muffling a whine as Mirana gave her ear another slow lick.</p><p>
  <em>‘Is this really the princess I’d imagine pinned beneath me?’</em>
</p><p>“I’d rub myself, thinking about you.” Luna closed her eyes, her face a dull pink, avoiding the truth. Mirana’s hand at her breast flew up to cover her mouth, stuffing the first digit of her finger in her mouth. Luna’s tongue instinctively swirled around the manicured nail, her lips closing around the intruding digit like a straw. The moon rider made a confused noise, which turned to a high pitched gasp, thankfully muffled by Mirana.</p><p>Mirana had pressed into her covered sex with her fingers, making Luna aware of how badly her skinsuit was soaked by her own arousal. Luna flexed her hips into those delicious fingers, loving how they messed her up in small circles.</p><p>The cherry on top of it all, was the painful sensation in her earlobe. Mirana had bitten into it, creating a delightful mix of pain and pleasure. Luna absentmindedly leaned back into Mirana’s body entirely, her fingers dug into Mirana’s bare thighs.</p><p>“Fffuuu-<em>mmm</em>,” Luna tried to swear, but the finger in her mouth stopped that. Mirana’s naughty fingers dug into her skinsuit harder, speeding up their pleasing pace. The priestess released Luna’s sore earlobe with a soft laugh.</p><p>“Good girl, telling me that,” Mirana husked, humming thoughtfully at Luna’s groan around her finger. Mirana released her soaked digit, and leaned forward, now visible in Luna’s peripheral.</p><p>Luna’s eyes widened comically as Mirana slowly took in that saliva-covered finger into her own mouth, her deep moan shaking Luna to the core. She released her finger with a satisfied smirk.</p><p><em>‘By the moon, what is this woman?’</em> Luna gulped, staring in disbelief as the woman she’d call ‘princess’ licked her lips slowly, moving back out of her sight.</p><p>“Here’s your reward.”</p><p>Mirana stood up, holding Luna’s shoulder down with one hand. Those sexy legs came into view, and Luna watched with wide, wondering eyes as Miranda placed her hands on the sides of her thighs. Luna’s bit her lip as Mirana teasingly hooked her fingers on the hem of her dress, lifting it up enough to reveal her midnight blue underwear. Mirana looked over her shoulder with a knowing smirk, catching Luna staring at the barest hint of her underwear.</p><p>“Good girl. Just watch.” Mirana’s soft voice had Luna shivering. The moon rider had no idea how she was getting off on just being told she was a good girl. This whole situation was absolutely baffling. She’d never dreamed of Mirana to be the one to lead her along, and she couldn’t tell if Mirana was tempting her to take the leading role, or was earnest in her orders.</p><p>Then her priestess garb fell to the floor in a heap, next to Luna’s armour, revealing Mirana’s bra and panty clad body. Luna’s mouth ran dry. Mirana gave a long, quiet sigh, running her own hands over her body, rising over her sides and pulling her breasts up, making them bounce ever so slightly.</p><p>Luna made to stand up, and Mirana dropped her hands down instantly, a scowl on her face.</p><p>“Stay.” Mirana ordered icily.</p><p>Luna dropped back down on her knees, her hands curled on her thighs.</p><p><em>‘Oh my goddess. She just- I just… What?’</em> Luna’s brain tried to put the dots together. Was this the same woman she picked up a moment ago?</p><p>Mirana sat returned behind Luna, dragging the moon riders hands back onto her thighs.</p><p>“Where were we, my warrior?” Mirana asked aloud. Luna made to answer, but was interrupted by Mirana answering herself, “Ah yes, your fantasies.”</p><p>Mirana kissed Luna’s pale neck, giving the moon rider goosebumps.</p><p>“Tell me more of what you fantasize about,” Mirana whispered in her unbitten ear. Luna groaned, shame welling up inside her as lewd memories flowed in at the question. She gasped and gave another roll of her hips as Mirana’s fingers surprised her with deep, circular movements. Mirana gave a soft breath, tickling Luna’s ear, “What was I doing?”</p><p>“I shouldn’t say,” Luna whined, shaking her head in defiance. Her fingernails dug into Mirana’s thighs, earning a cat-like hiss from the priestess. Luna’s vision blurred as she was thrown onto the bedroll beneath her. Before she could question it, Mirana was straddled on her stomach, her hands pushing down Luna’s shoulders, keeping her pinned.</p><p>“I bet you imagined I was a submissive girl,” Mirana growled, giving Luna a cheshire grin. Luna winced, looking away guiltily, Mirana clicked her tongue, “Oh, you did, didn't you?”</p><p>Luna’s breast was swiftly taken by Mirana’s hand, the moon rider gasped in shock, the priestess’ fingers sunk into her already teased breasts. Mirana flexed her hand, fondling her small breast in rough circles. Luna’s knees lifted up, her unattended pussy yearning for touch.</p><p>“You imagined you would have had your way with me, didn’t you?” Mirana husked, her other hand on Luna’s other breast, and twisted her nipples. Luna squealed, her toes curled in her leather boots, the skinsuit audibly stretched as her thighs spread wider, trying to get as much stimulation as she could.</p><p>“You’re too busy enjoying your tits getting touched to even answer, you depraved whore.” Mirana snarled, the hand fondling her sore breast stopped, and instead gave her a light slap on her cheek.</p><p>Luna’s jaw dropped, at Mirana’s harsh language, nearly forgetting her position and opened her mouth to reprimand Mirana.</p><p>She was immediately cut off as Mirana stuffed three fingers into her mouth, a cold expression on Mirana's face.</p><p>“Don’t speak back when your betters are punishing you.” She warned. Luna swallowed her words, warily watching Mirana lean down next to her sore earlobe.</p><p>“Luna,” Mirana whispered soothingly, releasing Luna’s nipple and running her hand through her pale hair. Luna blinked, the fingers in her mouth pulled away. The moon rider turned her head and met star filled eyes, watching her worriedly.</p><p>“Say ‘sunrise’ if you want me to stop.” Mirana continued to stroke Luna’s hair.</p><p><em>‘A safe word. I didn’t even think of that. How deviant is this girl?’</em> Luna thought dumbly.</p><p>“Okay,” Luna nodded, “if it’s too much.”</p><p>Mirana smiled, ready to continue her rough play, but was interrupted as Luna brought a hand up on the priestess’ cheek.</p><p>“But,” Luna gave a tiny smile, looking away, “Could you, maybe get the…” Luna trailed off, mumbling to herself.</p><p>“Pardon?” Mirana tried.</p><p>“...lipstick.” Luna continued to mumble.</p><p>“Speak up girl, or you get nothing.” Mirana warned, falling back into her domme role. Luna’s violet eyes widened, the thought of being denied pushing her past her embarrassment.</p><p>“My purple lipstick. I wear it on formal occasions,” Luna was completely red in the face, a shaky smile on her face.</p><p>“Yes? Why bring it up now?” Mirana’s voice had an edge to it, and her fingers dragged along Luna’s pale neck, The moon rider shivered at the sensation, understanding the implied action Mirana would take if she didn’t hurry.</p><p>“I want you,” Luna swallowed, keeping her hands from covering her face from sheer embarrassment, “to put some on and, <em>um</em>.”</p><p>Mirana brought the hand from Luna’s neck and stroked the side of the moon rider’s cheek, “And?”</p><p>Luna could feel her heart beating a million miles an hour. She nuzzled into that hand, the heat in her face cooling off. Mirana had controlled the pace of their lovemaking so easily, and Luna had never imagined her to be so domineering. It made her feel so safe.</p><p>“Mark me with your lips.” Luna’s voice was small, but filled with lust.</p><p>Mirana smirked, reaching over Luna slowly, giving her an eyeful of those bra-clad breasts. Luna, enraptured with the naturally tanned skin, gave Mirana’s chest a small kiss. She couldn’t contain her lust for long, and one kiss led to many, bringing her hands up to fondle her large chest. The fabric was thick, and didn’t have much give, but Luna didn’t care. She needed to touch Mirana.</p><p>“Naughty girl.” Mirana husked, making Luna pause. The priestess returned, her face now hovering over Luna’s, who audibly gulped.</p><p>Mirana’s thick lips held a royal purple sheen, curled into a sweet smile, which was betrayed by the intensity in her eyes.</p><p>“I’ll give you a chance to show you can behave,” Mirana started, that sweet smile promising all kinds of sin, “if you bring your hands above your head.”</p><p>Luna nodded slowly, doing as Mirana wanted, and gasped as Mirana forcefully held her wrists together and expertly tied her wrists together with soft fabric.</p><p>“What is— <em>Ah!</em>” Luna a heat radiate from her cheek, the sting of another slap on her cheek. Mirana’s eyes were cold, her smile ever present, patting her cheek gently.</p><p>“Speak when spoken to, Luna, my depraved whore.” Mirana commanded. Luna groaned watching those purple lips snarl her name out made Luna feel hot. Luna kept her mouth closed, finding it hard to not smile, and nodded her head.</p><p>“Good girl.” Mirana massaged Luna’s smacked cheek, leaning down, Luna saw those purple lips pucker, and pressed into the side of the moon rider’s mouth. Luna’s hands clenched into fists, picturing her pale skin being marked with the outline of Mirana’s lips.</p><p>“I will tell you now, Luna,” Mirana pressed her chest into Luna’s, and Luna found it difficult to push back into the priestess, “I’ve wrapped a scarf around your wrists.”</p><p>Luna nodded, but apparently, that wasn’t enough to satisfy Mirana. The priestess grabbed her cheeks with one hand, pulling her up so they were eye to eye.</p><p>“I’ll be very disappointed, if you snap it. Do you understand?”</p><p>Luna shuddered, nodding again. She was slapped on the same cheek much harder. She looked up to Mirana with lidded eyes.</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh goddess, what is she?’</em>
</p><p>“You were spoken to, must I spell out everything?” Mirana hissed, “Has your brain been rattled around from constant combat so often, that you cannot understand a simple question?”</p><p>“I under—”</p><p>Luna was slapped again, hard enough to make her head move, and she moaned.</p><p>
  <em>‘Goddess, how am I enjoying this?’</em>
</p><p>“It’s obvious you don’t. So I’ll spell it out so that your dumb warrior brain understands.” Mirana seethed. But Luna knew she didn’t mean it, the priestess’ eyes had flinched lightly in regret. Mirana held Luna’s head with both hands on either side, pulling her up to stare into those loving eyes.</p><p>“Don’t break scarf. Does whore understand?” Mirana mocked, her voice mimicking that of a neanderthal.</p><p>“Yes.” Luna answered breathlessly.</p><p>“Yes, priestess.” Mirana corrected.</p><p>“Yes, priestess.”</p><p>“Good girl,” Mirana sweetly stroked Luna’s stung cheek, and gave it a small peck. Marking where she gifted Luna pain.</p><p>Mirana broke character again, concern written on her features, "Please tell me if it's too much."</p><p>Honestly, Luna suffered more damage in a practice fight then what Mirana had done. Luna smirked, already knowing the appropriate answer.</p><p>"Yes, priestess."</p><p>Mirana tightened her grip in Luna’s hair, pulling her head back to expose her pale neck. Luna winced as she was forcibly moved, but pain spilled into pleasure as those lips marked her neck. She shuddered, picturing what she’d look like with messy, royal purple smudges.</p><p>Luna felt a hand caress her taut stomach with slow, vertical movements. Mirana’s fingers would splay apart the closer they got to her needy crotch, slowing down and pressing into the sensitive flesh in her pubic region. The moon rider groaned at the sensation, flexing her stomach everytime Mirana would rush back up, and run her fingertips just under her breasts.</p><p>Violet eyes flickered, the teasing sensation was something Luna had been accustomed to before, but there was something different with Mirana. The priestess had slapped her more than once, and each time it felt better. All this gentle touching didn’t serve to calm Luna, not in the sense of comfort anyway. Each movement only made the anticipation within her well up bigger and bigger.</p><p>Mirana pulled away from Luna’s neck, and delivered a chaste kiss on the moon rider’s lips. Luna closed her eyes, moaning and pushing back into it, just about the only form of action she could take. Mirana’s slow, stroking hand feathered over Luna’s breast, grazing over a nipple, and rested on her still red cheek.</p><p>The priestess pulled away. Luna peeked her eyes open, which flashed open, and felt another crashing palm against the side of her face. Luna squealed, her hips flexed up and her boots dug into the bedroll.</p><p>“Oh, <em>Fuuck</em>,” Luna moaned, letting her butt hit the floor.</p><p>“You love that don’t you?” Mirana teased, rubbing her abused cheek lovingly. Luna looked up, seeing the concern in Mirana’s eyes, the moon priest needed to be told everything was fine.</p><p>“Yesh, Priestesh,” Luna slurred, the warmth spreading through her body moved down, fueling the arousal under her suit. It wasn’t as though she was completely naked under it though, she did wear shapewear underneath, a sort of underwear that hugged her thighs and ended just under her breasts. She did know, however, that she’d have to change into a spare set when they were done.</p><p>Mirana’s expression softened, her devious smile returning. She moved to the other side of her neck, that hand in Luna’s light blue hair trailed along her head, her palm rested on her pale cheek, and pressed her thumb onto Luna’s parted lips. Luna took it between her lips, moaning around it as Mirana’s other hand made circular motions, just an inch above her lower lips. Luna whined and tried to push her hips up, using the balls of her feet, searching for any sort of stimulation. Mirana laughed, letting her fingers fall down to press into her drenched sex.</p><p>Luna’s spilled open, moaning loudly as those damned fingers continued their circular pace, messing up her lower lips. She yearned to feel them inside, or even just to feel them without clothes in the way.</p><p>“What a needy, depraved whore. Barely out of your clothes,” Mirana sighed happily, “Already falling apart from my lips and fingers.”</p><p>The priestess hooked her thumb around in Luna’s mouth, pulling her cheek slightly, but not enough to cause pain. It probably made her look—</p><p>“Goddess, you look like such a stupid slut.” Mirana teased, finishing Luna’s line of thought on her own. The moon rider swore she nearly came, seeing stars in her vision. Her hips shook in the air, and her feet were sore from holding that position for minutes. But still she carried on, staring at Mirana’s purple smudged lips, fully aware of the lipstained mess she’d made on her face and neck.</p><p>With her free hand, Mirana snuck her fingers under the collar of Luna’s skin suit, and tore downwards, shredding the skinsuit until it revealed both her perky breasts. Luna, squealed happily at the sudden show of strength, and didn’t much care that the priestess had done that, she had two spares with her, and many more in quarters.</p><p>Luna expected the priestess to fondle her tits, while the other hand rubbed up and down Luna’s clothed slit. She was immediately proven wrong, as Mirana slapped her tit with the same strength she had done with her face. Luna cried out, her pale tit already forming a red, hand-shaped print.</p><p>“Stay still.” Mirana ordered, her hands left Luna whining in need as she crawled over her face. Luna bit her lip, watching as Mirana’s smooth tan stomach continued over her. Her eyes widened, Luna’s midnight blue underwear came into view. A damp spot just begging hinting at Mirana’s own arousal.</p><p>Luna wanted nothing more than to rise up and pay Mirana back for her teasing, maybe she’d get slapped around a bit more too. But a part of her was curious of what would happen if she did as she was told. If there was a reward for her patience. She closed her eyes, deciding she’d behave.</p><p>Her eyes remained closed for some time, yet that image of Mirana’s tantalizing fruit hanging above her was tempting. She lightly shook her head, not wanting to disappoint the priestess.</p><p>Her priestess.</p><p>She heard Mirana chuckle, followed by more movement. Her presence was no longer above Luna, but that didn’t stop the moon rider from keeping her eyes closed, and dropping her hips back down to the earth. She licked her lips, suddenly aware that the inside of her cheek hurt a little, from where Mirana’s thumb nail dug into.</p><p><em>‘I should tell her to be a bit more gentle with the nails.’</em> Luna thought, her arousal slowly lessening in intensity.</p><p>Luna felt those legs return to either side of her face.</p><p>“Open your eyes.”</p><p>Luna did just that, and her jaw dropped. Above her was Mirana, only now she wore nothing, and the arousal Luna lost was refilled instantly. Mirana had leaned over slightly to see over those breasts, which Luna envied the size of. The priestess’ hands held either side of Luna’s head.</p><p>“Show me your tongue.” Mirana ordered, making Luna swallow at regal tone spilling through her domme persona. Luna opened her mouth, and showed off her tongue by making it curl out and touch her nose.</p><p>This time it was Mirana’s turn to be shocked, and Luna quietly preened at that expression. Many of her partners, male or female, were often surprised by its length, and the pleasure it brought. Luna hid it away and gave Mirana a smile.</p><p>“Is it to your liking, my priestess?” Luna asked, pride welling seeing Mirana’s excited expression.</p><p>Mirana growled, though it was more lusty than irritated, and shoved Luna upward as she fell down, smothering Luna’s mischievous grin.</p><p>“I’ll ignore your talking out of turn, if you worship me, my depraved whore.”<br/>Luna didn’t need to be told twice, already kissing into Mirana’s core, delighting in the happy hum above her. Luna kissed and licked the priestess in slow, teasing motions, not wanting to rush their first time. Mirana rolled her hips, rubbing herself against Luna’s ministrations.</p><p>“That’s a good fucking whore.” Mirana groaned, her fingers loosening their grip in Luna’s pale blue locks, and instead began rolling her breasts. Luna couldn’t exactly see Mirana’s expression, but seeing those hefty, full tits roll and jiggle encouraged her to exert more effort. Her tongue swirled up as Mirana rolled her hips backward, giving Luna a full taste of her clitoral hood, doing her best to draw out the little bundle of nerves.</p><p>A sharp gasp rang through the room, then a throaty chuckle, and Mirana flushed red deeper with every deep laugh. Mirana lifted herself up, and Luna shoved as much of her tongue inside as she could, lifting her head up into Mirana’s soaked slit.</p><p>“That’s it, yes, that’s it.” Mirana’s mumbling praise turned to a higher pitch, Luna smiled arounder her flexing tongue, and tried to move her arms to hold onto Mirana, only to feel the scarf around her wrists. A small part of her was disappointed, and she knew she could break the flimsy thing without much effort, but it was what the fabric represented that kept her from doing so.</p><p><em>‘I’m out of practice.’</em> Luna retracted her tongue, leveraging her head around to wrap her lips around Mirana’s clit, giving light sucks around that bundle of nerves. Luna’s tongue had cramped up after only a minute of movement. Years ago, she could have kept going for minutes on end.</p><p>Mirana enjoyed her efforts regardless, moaning and panting as Luna paid special attention to her. Luna herself was feeling the heat of her own arousal, pressing her thighs together and rubbing to achieve slight stimulation.</p><p>“Stay still.”</p><p>Luna froze, her mouth still hung open as Mirana rose off her face.</p><p>“I’m giving you a treat for, hmm,” Another deep laugh left those kissable lips, that sent Luna’s head into a loop, “Doing such a good job.”</p><p>All Mirana had done was turn around, giving Luna an eyeful of her lover’s pert butt, and pushed herself back onto Luna’s eager lips. Now Luna really wanted to free her hands and fondle that ass, but all she could do was dig back in and eat Mirana out.</p><p>
  <em>Slap.</em>
</p><p>Luna squealed, her tongue falling out of Mirana, and onto her chin. Her breast stung with the same intensity as her cheek, pain spreading from where Mirana had hit her.</p><p>“Keep going, whore.” Mirana emphasised her order with a slap to Luna’s other breast. Luna nodded, groaning into Mirana’s thigh, she recentred herself and kissed and sucked at the sensitive flesh.</p><p>Luna grunted with every stinging slap, her sore breasts being abused every time she paused to breathe or slowed down. Soon enough, her once pale breasts were varying shades of pink and red, some with more defined hand prints.</p><p>“Fuck, I can’t wait to, <em>ohh fuck,</em> make you scream when I get to your oversized ass,” Mirana growled, mauling Luna’s sensitive breasts mercilessly, sending Luna into a mess of moans and whimpers, pain and pleasure melding into one as she tried to keep tonguing Mirana’s soaked hole. Luna wanted to ignore the fact that Mirana called her ass ‘oversized’, finding it a bit of a touchy subject herself. Her fellow moon riders, and even many of the priestesses would often try to sneak glances at her butt, and the skinsuit didn’t help matters much.</p><p>It wasn’t her fault the standard armour had her butt hang out and jiggle with every step she took!</p><p>Luna, winced, her jaw beginning to ache in pain. She couldn’t keep it up for much longer, her tongue felt like it was locking up near the base. The sweet noises leaving Mirana pushed her to continue. Her breasts were still being fondled, but Mirana had toned down the intensity, her palms rubbed into Luna’s pink nipples in small circles, leaving the moon rider a twitching mess of pain and pleasure.</p><p>“I’m close.”</p><p>Mirana was shaking, her voice was barely audible, but it was all Luna needed to put her all into pleasing her priestess. Luna flexed her stomach, pushing her face into Luna’s soft lower lips, drinking in her juices and holding her breath.</p><p>Luna sucked, licked and thrust her tongue out as much as she could, going between each movement until it hurt too much to continue, then move on to the next.</p><p>
  <em>Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lick. Lick. Lick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiss- suck- kiss-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thrust- thrust - thrust-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lick- lick- lick-</em>
</p><p>“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck— <em>fuuuck!</em>" Mirana's sweet chorus of pleasure-filled swears cascaded above Luna, Mirana’s song all she wanted to hear. Mirana shook, her back flexing backward, her weight only supported by Luna’s straining neck.</p><p>Luna wasn’t sure how much time passed, but she only stopped her eager movements when she felt Mirana flop onto her stomach. The moon rider took mouthfuls of air, all too aware of her screaming lungs.</p><p>Mirana wordlessly rolled off Luna, and spun around, her hands taking Luna’s head and stole her lips with a chaste kiss, apparently uncaring that Luna was still messy with the priestess’ wet arousal. Mirana pressed her body into Luna’s, who groaned as her sore breasts were smothered by Mirana’s.</p><p>Mirana pulled away with an angry frown, and gave Luna a slap across the face.</p><p>Luna blinked in shock, “<em>Wha-</em>”</p><p>She was slapped again, stifling her words.</p><p>“How many cunts did you have to eat out to get that good, whore?” Mirana hissed, grabbing Luna’s cheeks with one hand, and devoured her puckered lips in a tongue filled kiss. Luna was shocked by the priestess’ assertive display, but was more horrified by her question. It was true, Luna had laid with many a woman, and many men, before she joined the order. She never really thought much of it.</p><p><em>Did</em> that make her a whore?</p><p>Her sore mouth was being cleaned out, and Mirana’s tongue was doing the cleaning. Teeth, gums and her own tongue were hungrily swept by that invading appendage.<br/>Mirana pulled away for a breath, slapped Luna on the same cheek, and resumed fucking Luna’s mouth with her own.</p><p>Luna squirmed and moaned, her toes curled and her back arched, her eyes rolling up as her oxygen deprived brain repeated the question over and over again.</p><p>Mirana pulled away, slapped, and went back in.</p><p>
  <em>‘Am I a whore?’</em>
</p><p>Mirana pulled away, slapped and went back in.</p><p>
  <em>‘Am I... A whore?’</em>
</p><p>Pulled away, slapped and back in.</p><p>
  <em>‘Am... I... a whore?’</em>
</p><p>Pulled away, slapped, back in.</p><p>
  <em>‘I—’</em>
</p><p>Pulled, slapped, back in.</p><p>
  <em>‘I am.’</em>
</p><p>Luna’s eyes rolled back, her eyes flickering in and out, her consciousness doing the same.</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m a whore?’</em>
</p><p>Mirana wasn’t pulling away, her hand moved down her stomach.</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m a whore…’</em>
</p><p>Luna couldn’t breathe.</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m a whore!’</em>
</p><p>Mirana pulled away, and through her blurry vision, Luna could see a savage smile. The moon rider tried to breathe in.</p><p>
  <em>SLAP.</em>
</p><p>Luna straightened out like a board, Mirana’s palm pressed against her clothed, yet soaked cunt. Luna had only a moment to realize she’d been slapped down there, before her oxygen-deprived brain overloaded with pain and pleasure, and silently screamed. Her body shook violently as she came. Her arms came down from over her head, and her knees flexed up, slowly curling into a ball as pleasure burned her away into mush.</p><p>Ragged breaths filled the room, Luna slowly coming down from her orgasmic high. She could barely open her eyes, her body overly sensitive from what was possibly the most powerful orgasm of her life. She couldn’t feel her toes, and her arms felt awful with how long they’d been locked above her head.</p><p>“Now,” Mirana dragged her fingernails down her sensitive stomach, her hand grasping her hip tightly, “how about we turn that ass red?”</p><p>Luna’s heart went cold as ice, her body screaming at her to stop. She flinched her eyes, debating whether she could continue, wanting Mirana to have as much fun as she could. The added guilt of her dismissive nature toward the priestess also gnawing at Luna to continue.</p><p>But Mirana wouldn’t have wanted that.</p><p>“Shunrise.” Luna slurred, her head still shaky from her nerve overload.</p><p>Mirana’s face instantly dropped to panic, her hand whipped away from Luna like she’d been burned. She got onto her knees, away from Luna.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Did I do something I shouldn’t have?” Mirana prattled on with more questions, like she did every time she came back from patrol.</p><p>“Shut up,” Luna groaned, Mirana let out a cute <em>‘eep’</em> and went silent. Luna sighed, giving her a small smile and waved her numb arms, “Let me out of this, please.”</p><p>Mirana quickly complied, throwing the scarf away. As soon as the fabric hit the floor, Luna grabbed Mirana’s shoulders, and pulled her in for a hug, wincing at the fading pain on her chest. Luna rested her head in Mirana’s chest, her arms still wrapped around her as they hugged on their sides.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Mirana softly asked, her hand delicately running over Luna’s marked cheek. The moon rider nodded.</p><p>“I am. You didn’t do anything wrong, I just,” Luna sighed, not entirely telling the truth again, “I’m too tired to keep going.”</p><p>Mirana smiled, “That’s okay. I forgot we’ve been up since dawn.”</p><p>They lay there a moment, until Luna felt a discomfort in her torn skinsuit.</p><p>“Could you release me for a moment?”</p><p>Mirana let her go, and Luna shakily stood up. She moved to her bag, and removed the rest of her clothing, tossing it on top of the bag, then headed back to Mirana, too tired to put any clothes on.</p><p>Mirana had moved the covers, and lifted them up, a warm smile on her beautiful lips. The same ones that had ravaged her earlier. Luna pulled the blankets over them, and pulled Mirana in. The priestess looked confused for a moment as Luna leaned in.</p><p>“Touch and kiss me a bit please.” Luna asked shyly, her hands resting on the small of Mirana’s back.</p><p>Mirana leaned in, complying with the request, one hand caressing Luna’s cheek, while the other felt up her ‘oversized’ ass.</p><p>Luna didn’t mind it if Mirana liked that it was big. But there was a question still rattling through her brain, one that made her anxious about this new relationship with Mirana.</p><p>Mirana opened her eyes slowly as Luna separated their chaste kiss, her idle gropes and soft touches slowed.</p><p>“Do you really think I’m a whore?” Luna softly asked, feeling some itchy pressure on the back of her eyes. Mirana’s reply was instant, delivered with a soft smile and warm eyes.</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>That was all Luna needed, a choked sob left her lips, and her violet eyes shut closed, releasing all the tears welled up. It was as though a weight on her shoulders left, a weight she didn’t even realize was there. She pulled Mirana back in for another kiss, the priestess all too happy to accept her.</p><p>Luna didn’t want this moment to end. They kissed and felt one another up, but didn’t get far enough to get rowdy. Luna found it hard to keep her eyes open, losing herself in Mirana’s gentle touch and sweet words between chaste kisses. Exhaustion pulled her away into a blanket of sleep.</p><p>***</p><p>Luna woke up slowly, eyes blinking blearily away the moisture fuzzing up her vision. She saw Mirana first, her star filled eyes staring back at her happily, a warm smile on her lips.</p><p>“Good morning, love.” She whispered, giving another chaste kiss, like they hadn’t stopped since last night.</p><p><em>‘Love?’</em> Luna repeated, finding a warmth in her chest at the thought of being Mirana’s <em>‘love’</em>. She smiled, happiness in her heart soaring to new heights. Every past conquest of men and women meant nothing now, not when she was in Mirana’s arms.</p><p>The final pieces of her past were blown away as she let her forehead press against Mirana’s.</p><p>“Good morning, love.” Luna grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Worship Luna's Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna and Mirana arrive at the Shrine. </p><p>Luna lets out more of her kinks, and reveals her insecurities.</p><p>Mirana enjoys those kinks, and supports Luna anyway.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want me to take the lead next time?” Luna suppressed a yawn, doing her best to pay attention to Mirana’s rambling. They’d been riding since midday and the sun was still above the horizon, warm orange light spilling through the trees. Despite the sun being out, it was still cold, which wasn’t unusual for the last month of autumn. It may even snow in the coming weeks.</p><p>Mirana coughed into her hand, looking quite flustered. Luna didn’t know why the priestess was, it was her that brought up the conversation in the first place.</p><p>“Yeah. If that’s okay?”</p><p>“It is,” Luna said slowly, “Though I am simply compelled to ask why?”</p><p>“Well I had thought about it on the way here and, well, last night we didn’t really discuss what we were going to do. We just kind of did it. Then I started slapping you around, calling you names and I think maybe I had taken it a bit too far, and—”</p><p>“Mirana, love, you’re babbling.” Luna interrupted, making the priestess laugh nervously.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just that, you’re really pretty,” Mirana shyly complimented.</p><p>Sensing a prime opportunity to embarrass the poor girl, Luna smiled kindly, eyebrows raised in intrigue, “Oh?”</p><p>“Your eyes are so pretty,” Mirana rushed, “I’ve never seen anyone else but you with such vibrant eyes.”</p><p>“You flatter me.” Luna was quite fond of her eye colour. But the compliments would have to be put on hold, she could see a building, just past a few of the thicker trees, “I believe we’re—”</p><p>The priestess prattled on, ignoring Luna, “And you’re so pale, you glow in the moonlight, it’s hard to look away.”</p><p>“Mirana.”</p><p>“And the way your ass moves when you stomp away.”</p><p>“Mirana!” Luna flushed, not needing to hear anything about her behind.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to—”</p><p>“Your compliments and ogling are appreciated, and we will focus on them later, however,” Luna gestured to the temple. It’s once pristine, white walls were now a dull grey, covered in vines and moss. The shrine’s walls were broken, ugly vines twisting through, with overgrown weeds twisting around through cracks in the stone. The riders came to a stop, standing in a worn down courtyard.</p><p>“One of the shrines of Selemene.” Mirana whispered in a mixture of awe and sadness.</p><p>“It’s seen better days.” Luna dismounted Nova, gently scratching her ears, “Lay down, Nova. You’ve earned your rest.”</p><p>Mirana followed suit, silently encouraging Sagain to lay down, who did so only after nuzzling Nova’s head. Luna removed her helmet, wiping the small amount of sweat collected on her brow.</p><p>“It would have,” Mirana finally answered.</p><p>“Hm?” Luna perked up, “What would have?”</p><p>“Seen better days.” Mirana softly repeated, holding her hands in front of her stomach, “I wonder why it was abandoned. The high priestess would not tell me, though I believe it’s because not even she knew.”</p><p>Luna furrowed her brow, the high priestess was quite old, bordering on just past seventy. For her to not know was hard to believe, unless this shrine fell a long time ago. Even still, there was enough time between then and now to take it back, or even salvage anything from whatever caused it to be abandoned.</p><p>The moon rider shrugged, finding answers wasn’t her problem. Being Mirana’s bodyguard was, “Perhaps we will find out,” Luna answered, “and if not, we could always restore it.”</p><p>“That’s why I asked to come here. To find out if this place is even worth the effort,” Mirana sighed, a dejected expression on her face. “I hope there is.”</p><p>“As do I, love,” It wasn’t entirely true, but seeing Mirana visibly cheered up was all Luna needed. Mirana leaned in to kiss Luna on the cheek. Luna smirked as those lips smooched her, and interlocked her fingers with Mirana’s.</p><p>“You’re sweet when you care.” Mirana teased, taking steps forward bringing Luna along with her. The moon rider looked away, interest piqued by a large, vine covered statue of Selemene overlooking the broken courtyard.</p><p>“I always cared.” Luna said offhandedly.</p><p>“You’ll make a woman blush, Luna.” Mirana giggled, giving Luna another peck.</p><p>“Don’t be so sure, brat.”</p><p>“Ah, and like that you’ve killed the mood,” She dramatically cocked her chin up, pulling her hand out of Luna’s grasp, and pressed the back of it against her forehead, “if only only warriors knew how to treat a woman. Alas, they only know crass words and solve problems through force.”</p><p>Luna took Mirana’s wrist in hand, and wrapped an arm around Mirana’s waist. Luna grinned into Mirana’s star filled eyes, leaning in for a kiss. Mirana feigned a gasp, mumbling something about how Luna was a ‘savage warrior’, but leaned in to return the kiss anyway.</p><p>Luna released her, and walked off, her grin widened as she glimpsed at Mirana’s confused expression.</p><p>“I apologize,” Luna deadpanned, laying on thick sarcasm, “I do not know how to treat a lady, I am a barbarian.”</p><p>“I— <em>You!</em>”</p><p>Luna chuckled as Mirana stuttered out word after word.</p><p>“Jokes on you,” Mirana shouted, taking a victorious tone, “I can see your ass jiggling all over the place from here!”</p><p>Luna looked over her shoulder, and winked, “Seeing is all you’ll be getting with that attitude.”</p><p>The moon rider walked up the staircase into the shrine, Mirana following behind. Luna purposefully rolled her hips from side to side with each step, knowing Mirana’s eyes were on her most feminine feature. Luna herself could feel each exaggerated step send her ass jiggling under her skinsuit, giving Mirana as much of a view as she wanted. Maybe she’d smother Mirana’s face with it, the next time she had the chance.</p><p>Luna bit her lip, wondering if she’d really go through with taking the lead.</p><p><em>‘Would Mirana really be okay with that though?’</em> Luna thought, her hand coming up to rest on her chest plate, <em>‘she fell into the dominant role quickly, I don’t think she’d be a very patient or subservient.’</em></p><p>
  <em>“Then simply teach her subservience.”</em>
</p><p>Luna blinked, wondering where that stray thought had come from. She didn’t have standing before a large, circular pond filled with moss and filthy water. The smell wasn’t nauseating, but it was definitely not pleasant.</p><p>“Ugh, this place is disgusting. It would take a lot of work to restore this place for Selemene.” Mirana coughed, the smell getting to her more than Luna, who nodded on absentmindedly.</p><p>“We should find a room to rest in tonight, preferably with an intact ceiling.” Luna said.</p><p>“Ah, I would assume any of the beds and furniture inside are rotted through. Would be no good to sleep on them.”</p><p>Luna stretched her arms above her head, making small grunting noises, “I’d best get to work then. Start throwing things out, empty a room and use Selemenes power to purify the room.”</p><p>“Why not purify the beds?” Mirana asked, an eyebrow raising.</p><p>Luna chuckled, scratching her freckled cheek, “Ah, purify is my word for ‘using moonfire’, so I guess I will?”</p><p>“We have very different definitions for purify,” Mirana hummed, “You wouldn’t set the room on fire too?”</p><p>“Shouldn’t do.”</p><p>“Well make an effort not to,” Mirana grinned, “You have a tendency to be an uncaring brute.”</p><p>“Careful with your tone, princess,” Luna smirked, heading into the shrine itself.</p><p>“Make me.”</p><p>Luna smirked, keeping that line in her mind for later.</p><p>***</p><p>Luna wiped the sweat off her forehead with an exhausted groan. She’d picked out this room in particular because, unlike other rooms, there were no holes in the ceiling, and it had hardly anything inside. Before her removaling session, there was only a single bed, a few drawers and a bookshelf filled with ruined books, most of the wood was rotted through and the bed itself was covered in mould.</p><p>She’d taken everything outside and moonfired it out of existence.</p><p>Luna didn’t bother cleaning out a space for Sagan and Nova, they’d be fine to sleep together outside. They preferred to be outdoors regardless, and tonight would be a clear sky, thankfully. Mirana, and many of the other priests, enjoyed nights when the skies were clear, and the stars littered the sky. But most importantly, clear skies with the full moon in the sky.</p><p>Luna knew tonight would be a full moon, and expected Mirana to spend time praying.</p><p>
  <em>“She’ll be praying to your moon alright.”</em>
</p><p>Luna’s hands ran over her ass, her fingers sunk into the skinsuit into the malleable flesh. She blinked at the, frankly heretical, thought. The moon rider didn’t know why, but ever since she’d entered the grounds, her body felt more sensitive. She had even flaunted her assets and teased Mirana earlier. Her thoughts too were addled by a strange lust, idle comments or daydreams involving Mirana.</p><p>Maybe it had to do with her period of loneliness, never engaging in sexual activities with others.</p><p>“Hah…” Luna breathed out a moan, her fingers gripping her fat cheeks and spread them, imagining it was Mirana back there, spreading her open and—</p><p>Luna bit her lip, breaking her from another invasive daydream. She stepped outside the room, ready to retrieve their items from the still resting Nova and Sagan, though she assumed they’d like to stretch their legs and wander around the shrine themselves.</p><p>Luna had also gone through the trouble with fixing up a bathroom, only to have somewhere appropriate to relieve themselves. The mirror inside was broken, but the plumbing was mostly intact, and the water flowing through the taps wasn’t slimy green, which was a relief. But cleaning both these rooms was tiring on their own, and Luna was sure Mirana’s own tasks were taking as well.</p><p>She walked back outside the entrance, and was surprised to find the pool waters crystal clear. The purifying power of the moon priests wasn't anything to scoff at, apparently. Though Luna was aware of the priesthood's prowess in fighting. The world they inhabited was a strange and dangerous place, and even clerics and priests learned to combat the darkness of the world.</p><p>A choked cry had her blood freeze. Luna broke out into a sprint, rushing down the ravaged hallway, looking into each room as she passed. The sniffled cries stopped as she turned around the corner, no doubt Mirana had heard her stomping boots and tried to quiet herself.</p><p>Luna rushed past the room Mirana was in, and had to grab onto the doorway hinge, and saw Mirana’s kneeling form. She slowly walked in, her breath light and her blood rushing from her quick beating heart.</p><p>“It was a nursery,” Mirana cried and slow reached forward, her shaky hand brushing dirt off the crib rail, “Where the faithful would come to deliver children, with the blessing Selemene.”</p><p>Luna approached Mirana’s kneeling form, her hand gently resting on her shoulder.</p><p>“What happened here? Were they attacked?” Mirana quietly asked, “Did the children—”</p><p>Luna swooped down, arms wrapping around Mirana in a tender hug. Mirana leaned back into her embrace, holding her choked breath back, small droplets of water falling onto Luna’s arms.</p><p>“What happened here, happened longer than we can even our elders can recall. There’s no point dwelling on this past, Mirana,” Luna let her arms slacken, letting Mirana turn around. It hurt Luna to see Mirana’s tear stung eyes, her puffy cheeks and red nose. The moon rider took Mirana’s hands into her own, and soothingly whispered, “Focus on what we can do now, my love.”</p><p>They stayed there for some time, but Luna didn’t care. She held onto her lover tightly, stroking her hair as she cried.</p><p>They stayed there until Mirana was ready to leave.</p><p>***</p><p>“I’ve done all I can by myself today,” Mirana spoke up, far less upset than before, “The pool out the front is clear and devoid of any plant life, if you wish to clean yourself within it. We can restore this place, but we’ll need more priests to upkeep these blessings. I think we haven’t managed to do so with constant attacks on our borders, but lately the fighting has quietened down.”</p><p>Luna hummed in agreement, her patrols had been less entertaining, “Should we begin returning to the temple tomorrow and inform the high priest?” Luna asked, setting out both their bedrolls next to one another in the emptied out room.</p><p>“Yes, It’ll take more than just us to clean this place out in a decent time frame.”</p><p>“Very well, I’ll ready our bedrolls, if you wish to wash yourself first.” Luna suggested. Mirana perked up, opening her mouth, but the words died on the tip of her tongue, nodding softly instead.</p><p>A few minutes passed by, the bedrolls spread out, and Luna’s armour delicately laid out beside her bag. Luna looked down, wincing as she touched her chest.</p><p>“Mirana really did a number on them.” Luna mumbled to herself.</p><p>
  <em>“Then simply repay her rough touch.”</em>
</p><p>Luna perked up, eyes glancing side to side. She wasn’t sure if that was really her voice anymore, but Selemene hadn’t acted out to warn her of any malicious entities.</p><p>
  <em>“Unless it is not malicious at all?”</em>
</p><p>Luna shot up to her feet, “Show yourself!”</p><p>“Um?”</p><p>Luna spun around, face to face with Mirana in her sleep wear. She wore an adorable set of midnight blue pyjamas with long pants and a button-up shirt with long sleeves. There were crescent moons stitched on all over them, and the occasional smiling kitten’s face. Her breasts weren’t supported by a bra, and pushed the fabric in a lewd fashion, the outline of her nipples very visible.</p><p>Luna gathered herself quickly, doing her best to keep eye contact, “Did you hear that?”</p><p>“I heard you yell, yes,” Mirana slowly put her clothes next to her bag, “But I assume you meant something else?”</p><p>“Yes, a voice. Like it’s my voice speaking in my mind, but not my true thoughts.” Luna explained, warily looking around her.</p><p>Mirana cocked her head sideways, “Has Selemene warned you of any danger?”</p><p>“No, Selemene hasn’t.”</p><p>“Then there’s no problem then.”</p><p>Luna blinked dumbly, “What?”</p><p>“Our Goddess isn’t exactly a passive entity, Luna. She may not directly intervene in any physical issue, but mental or spiritual dangers she does her best to dissuade. Not to mention we’re in a shrine dedicated to her.”</p><p>“But to put that much faith in her, when her temple is this desecrated...” Luna bit her lip, Mirana’s words putting some level of comfort in her.</p><p>“The temple wears down from nature and time, something not even Deities can contend with. Yet, we have not found any wild animal, or savage tribe taking this place for their own.”</p><p>“The threat could be spiritual, in which case-”</p><p>“Luna,” Mirana took the moon rider’s hands into her own, “I don’t mean to argue with you. If you believe we are in danger, then do what you can. Hear the voice, discern its nature. But don’t trust whatever this ‘voice’ tells you until you know if it can be trusted, just that,” Mirana hummed thoughtfully, then clicked her fingers, “just take what it says with a grain of salt, okay?”</p><p>“Right.” Luna nodded, settling down back to her bag.</p><p>“We’ll only be here for the night, love, if there’s any issue then we’ll return with more priests to purify the land.”</p><p>“As you should. It has been too long since this place has seen beauty.”</p><p>Luna ignored that. Whatever entity this creature was, could easily be taking their side on the matter to trick her. She crossed her arms, closing her eyes and held a frown, waiting for the voice to speak up again, only for total silence to take the room.</p><p>The moon rider shook her head, content with her own mental privacy, and opened her backpack. She rummaged through her pack, her hand grazing along the secret compartment.</p><p>She paused, feeling her private items on the back of her hand. Luna looked over her shoulder, finding Mirana playing with her own pack. Luna nodded to herself, and quickly unzipped one of the hidden pockets.</p><p>Inside were only a few sexual toys, two dildo’s of varying sizes, a gag, a butt plug, anal beads, lubricant and even a chastity belt. Though, the chastity belt was designed to be worn by a woman, as a large dildo was fused into the material from the inside, so that she could at least be entertained on shorter, less dangerous patrols.</p><p>Which may explain why she would get far more agitated when speaking to Mirana after two hours of mild stimulation, followed by an hour of staring at (and fantasizing about) Mirana.</p><p>The priestess in question made a small noise, sending a shock through Luna’s body. The moon rider looked over her shoulder, finding Mirana brushing her knotty hair, making frustrated hisses every time the brush snagged.</p><p>Luna smiled fondly at the sight. It had been a long day, and they spent most of it cleaning out a single room just so they could rest in it for the next few days, Mirana earned some <em>‘her’</em> time.</p><p>
  <em>“Haven’t you earned it as well?”</em>
</p><p>Luna sighed at the voice’s return, only this time she didn’t feel the need to question or argue with it. Had Luna not earned herself some time to try and seem more ‘womanly’? In fact, she found she was agreeing with it. She shook her head, and her gaze fell back down to her pack. Luna rummaged around to another pocket, a collection of makeup stashed away. Sure, she was a warrior, and there wasn’t much point to wear something that would smudge away from blood and sweat. Luna simply had it because they were gifted to her, most of them unused, and maybe wouldn’t suit her naturally pale skin anyway.</p><p>She held a few items in her hand, another look over her shoulder at Mirana, the echo of the priestess’ words from that morning in her mind.</p><p>
  <em>"Could you take the lead, maybe, next time?"</em>
</p><p>Luna steeled herself, picking out a few items, and stealthily wrapped a few toys in another low cut shapewear suit, one she wears under her warrior skinsuit, and made her way to the door.</p><p>“Where are you going, Luna?”</p><p>Luna stopped in her tracks, hand on the door handle, and looked over her shoulder.</p><p>“I’ll be back shortly, love, I’d like to bathe privately,” Luna stressed, waiting for Mirana to close her excited mouth. Mirana pouted playfully. Luna chuckled, biting the corner of her lip.</p><p>“Be ready for me to,” Luna tried to give her best sultry expression, and winked, “take the lead. When I return.”</p><p>Mirana’s face flushed red with a wide eyed expression, an excited smile on her plush lips, and nodded slowly.</p><p>Luna stepped through the door, satisfied with the reaction. She had a feeling this was going to go—</p><p>***</p><p>Poorly. This was going to go <em>poorly</em>.</p><p>Luna stared into the broken bathroom mirror. She was completely naked, freshly washed and dried. She’d applied a light amount of royal purple eye shadow, which now matched the same colour of her lips, painted with the lipstick Mirana borrowed last night. She wasn’t quite sure how eyeliner was supposed to work, and nearly screamed her head off on several occasions when her eyes flickered, and tried to fix up smudges by flicking it upward on the outer sides of her eyes, like two triangles curving through the eyeshadow.</p><p>Luna looked down, closing her eyes.</p><p>“This was stupid.” She grit her teeth, reaching for a sponge to wipe it all away. Her hand paused, looking at her long fingernails. She’d used nail polish on them just a minute ago, and wasn’t bothered with her makeup at the time. Now that she was all done, she’d return, and Mirana would see her.</p><p>Besides, she actually liked the baby blue nail polish, and trying to use the sponge now would ruin her careful work.</p><p>
  <em>"Would Mirana even care?"</em>
</p><p>Well, if she did care, then it would make Luna self-conscious. Mirana was the one with more experience with ‘ladylike’ appearances. If she didn’t care, then Luna would have gone through the effort for nothing. Both answers made her nervous.</p><p>Luna trailed her arms down her body, noting the amount of muscle over her body. She wasn’t bulging with muscle or anything, but the only softer parts of her body were on her chest and ass. Even then, her breasts weren’t exactly impressive, and her ass made her feel strange. She didn’t feel very like she was very ‘womanly’, and while that never bothered her in the past, it was certainly bothering her now.</p><p>Mirana was the cause. Luna wanted to look attractive, or at the least more feminine, for the priestess. She trailed her fingers over her abdominals, a defined six-pack, ghosting the motions Mirana had done last night. Luna wondered if Mirana liked her muscly body, and the thought helped her relax slightly.</p><p>Luna looked into the broken mirror, then sighed despondently, her eyes trailing over to her blue bodywear, a few toys revealed.</p><p>Luna waited a few minutes more, staring at her nails, debating whether or not to clean her face off. She wasn’t entirely sure, there wasn’t a definite answer, and it she’d hid away for so long. Mirana was no doubt getting impatient by herself.</p><p>
  <em>“There’s no need to be afraid. Not when you’re with her.”</em>
</p><p>Luna flushed, a heat rising from her loins. She brought her fingers up, and was confident that her nails were actually dry. She nodded to herself and picked up the anal beads with a small gulp, the flush on her face glowing a deeper shade of red. She’d not admit it, unless Mirana was slapping her around, but she loved playing with her other hole.</p><p>Mirana had a small, nervous grin, applying lubricant to her hand as if it were a practiced motion. She delicately ran her other hand down her back, taking a full, bubbly cheek in one hand, and slowly spread it out. She closed her eyes, cooing as she felt her anus stretch slightly from the action.</p><p>She’d always made sure to clean herself quite vigorously down there, and didn’t hesitate to rub her lube covered fingers against her tight ring. She gasped, feeling that cool liquid contrast lovely with her heated backside. She applied a bit of pleasure, moving her finger in small circular motions, and forcibly relaxed that tight ring of muscle. Soon, pleasure started to curl through, and she bent over the sink, keeping herself up with only her core muscles.</p><p>The fingers sinking into her ass cheek mimicked the movements of the other, rolling her delightfully large ass, slightly stimulating her slowly wettening slit. She pulled her finger back from her anus, applying another squirt of lubricant to two of her fingers.</p><p>They returned to her ass, only instead of applying an amount, she slowly applied pressure. Without much resistance at all, the first few digits of her fingers were taken in.</p><p>“Oh, Goddess.” Luna moaned. It was always like this when it came to anal pleasure. She always felt guilty, and wrong, when she did this. Who found pleasure from this?</p><p>
  <em>“You do, and there’s nothing wrong with pleasuring your body. It’s your right to pleasure your own body.”</em>
</p><p>Luna nodded, lightly thrusting her fingers in and out. She’d take them out, apply more lubricant, and get right back to it, ensuring a comfortable entry. Even if she found pleasure in the act, the last thing she needed was pain to break her out of it, especially so far from a healer.</p><p>She lost track of time, and lost track of her own thoughts, losing herself by thrusting into her asshole with lubed fingers, sinking four into her stretched ring. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she had to force herself to stop. Her legs shook, and her breath ran ragged. She was incredibly horny.</p><p>She weakly grabbed the anal beads, a series of eight, black balls that got bigger the closer they got to the handle, and applied more lubricant to each ball. The balls themselves had an inch of space between one another, and was held together with a flexible piece of silicone. Luna sighed, pressing the first ball, no larger than the tip of her pinky, inside, meeting no resistance. She continued to slip in ball after ball, finally finding issue with the sixth. Luna had to resist the urge to bite her lip, and risk ruining the royal purple coating, her eyes rolled into her head as her asshole swallowed the ball in.</p><p><em>‘Two to go.’</em> Luna grinned stupidly, readying the next one in. She took deep breaths, urging herself to relax. The ball was halfway in, and Luna’s eyes fluttered, a small whine leaving her lips. A deep gasp left her as it was taken in, her knees shook and she had to grasp the sink to stop herself from falling down.</p><p>
  <em>“One more. Just think of how delicious it would be when they’re taken out?”</em>
</p><p>The voice was teasing her, but Luna didn’t care. It was right. She wanted Mirana to stare into her with shocked eyes, to see her depravity for what it was as she pulled out ball after ball. Luna would have lost her mind if Mirana spanked her last night, shouting obscenities and revealing her anal cravings in the heat of the moment, causing no end of shame inside her.</p><p>She didn’t have to be afraid anymore, if Mirana really loved her. Luna shakily grabbed the final ball, just a bit smaller than her clenched fist, and started pushing. She struggled at first, her anus at maximum capacity. Still, she pushed back against it, forcing herself to relax, her knees nearly falling out from under her from how hard they shook.</p><p>Luna misjudged her strength, and instead shoved the whole thing inside herself at one. Only, there was enough lube to spare her any pain. If anything, the nearly instantaneous action had her squealing. Her cunt was soaked, and she dropped to her knees, doing her best to keep her hands away from rubbing her delicate flower.</p><p>“Fucking, <em>fuck!</em>” Luna swore aloud, then clenched her teeth together, hoping Mirana hadn’t heard. The handle of the beads was neatly pressed between her generous ass. Luna took heavy breaths, feeling the balls moving with every movement. She tried to stand up, and shivered as the largest ball tried to escape, only to fail.</p><p>Luna shivered, feeling so full. She took both ass cheeks in her hands, and lifted the weighty fat. They wobbled as she dropped them, clapping noisily, and her sensitive asshole tightened. Luna groaned, eyes flickering as pleasure infected her mind.</p><p>
  <em>“Time to show Mirana.”</em>
</p><p>Luna quickly washed her hands, drying her hands off with a towel, and made a mental note to wash it off well the next change she got. She picked up her baby blue bodywear, putting in and sighing as it pushed her ass cheeks together, teasing her sensitive ring.</p><p>She picked up her bottle of lube, and gave one more look into the mirror. The woman in the mirror seemed different to her. Attractive and ready in her own way, ready to take Mirana in her arms and tease orgasm after orgasm out of her.</p><p>She gave herself a sultry grin, and blew a quick kiss.</p><p>Everything was going to be alright.</p><p>***</p><p>Luna opened the door, sauntering inside and finding Mirana laying on her front, facing away from her, reading the book Luna brought with her, and was reading last night.</p><p>“I didn’t know you had such naughty tastes, Luna,” Mirana teased, still not looking back, “A woman between a husband and a wife? Oh, and the wife is eating out the woman’s behind. How interesting.”</p><p>
  <em>“She yearns for your strong touch, Luna. She knows the halting word, play to her weaknesses.”</em>
</p><p>Luna’s grin dropped, falling to a neutral gaze, dropping the plastic bottle of lubricant to the side, still not earning Mirana’s attention. The moon rider approached Mirana from her side, standing above her.</p><p>Mirana had a sly smirk, but it quickly fell off as she looked up at Luna’s face.</p><p>“By the Goddess,” She whispered in awe, the book quickly forgotten, “Luna, you have make—”</p><p>“Stand up, princess,” Luna ordered, her violet eyes piercing into Mirana’s soul, “I’ll be inspecting you, now.”</p><p>Mirana wordlessly stood up after Luna emphasised that last word, her jaw still dropped. Luna hummed, her hands trailing out to take Mirana’s into hers.</p><p>“You recall our safe word?” Luna smiled gently, thumbs circling around the back of Mirana’s hand.</p><p>“Yes, but, Luna you have makeup!” Mirana excitedly scanned her face.</p><p>“You like it?” Luna asked, doing her best to mask her shyness, releasing Mirana’s hands and circling around her.</p><p>“I love it,” Mirana grinned, her head following Luna’s moving body, “And your nails are so cute, and your bodywear is so sexy, and—”</p><p>As Mirana’s head flipped to the other shoulder, Luna’s expression immediately flipped back to a neutral line, her eyes transforming to judgmental. Her hand shot out and grabbed the button-up shirt, pulling Mirana in face-to-face. Mirana gasped at the sudden mood shift, staring into Luna’s piercing eyes, far more present in colour with the added purple eyeshadow.</p><p>“Silence and stillness, princess, you are being inspected.” Mirana growled slowly, her hands picking each of Mirana’s buttons. The priestess could do nothing but stand with her arms glued to her sides, button after button was undone slowly.</p><p>The last button undone, and Luna pressed her hands against her smooth stomach, only a thin layer of fat underneath that wonderfully tan skin. Luna sighed in disappointment, tutting and gently shaking her head from side to side.</p><p>“You haven’t been keeping a proper exercise schedule, princess.”</p><p>“What?” Mirana asked in a small voice.</p><p>“Your stomach is smooth, not a single muscle in sight. Do you know what that means?”</p><p>Mirana shook her head, curiosity and anticipation in her eyes.</p><p>“You aren’t fit to be a warrior.” Luna said simply.</p><p>“What does that—”</p><p>“Nor do you have the discipline to remain silent when your betters are speaking.” Luna’s eyes intensified, her voice turning darker. Mirana quickly shut up with a small squeak, her falling inward and head tilting down.</p><p>“How could I allow you to stand next to me as a lover, if you could not stand next to me like a sister in battle?” Luna continued, “Were you to be in danger, it would fall to me, to save you. What if I was in danger, what could you do?”</p><p>Mirana instantly tried to answer, but gasped as Luna roughly grabbed both her arms and pushed them behind her back, pressing her sensitive body against the princess’ bare skin. With one hand, she held Mirana’s wrists together, who was actively trying to wrench herself free, and with the other, Luna pulled Mirana’s sleeves down her tan arms.</p><p>“You cannot even escape with only one of my hands.” Luna huffed, releasing Mirana’s wrists, and simultaneously took off her midnight blue shirt, in one clean motion.</p><p>Mirana’s chest rose up and down with every quick breath, her face flushed in either arousal or embarrassment. Luna preferred to think it was both. Mirana took a step back, inviting Luna to take a step forward.</p><p>“Do you cower before me, princess?” Luna’s tone took a light tilt, her eyes turned predatory with a slowly widening smile.</p><p>“Luna I—”</p><p>Another shaky step back from Mirana, with Luna confidently striding closer to the princess.</p><p>“Afraid that I will make you?”</p><p>“I’m—!”</p><p>Mirana’s back hit the wall she gasped. She looked over her shoulder for a fraction of a second, and Luna swooped in, taking Mirana’s wrists and lifted them above her head.</p><p>“That I’ll make you scream from under me?”</p><p>Mirana was panting now. Each breath was a tantalizing movement from those plump breasts. Luna leaned in, her head tilting as she looked between Mirana’s eyes and thick lips. Mirana understood, and her lips parted slowly, star filled eyes slid shut, waiting for Luna’s kiss—</p><p>That never came.</p><p>“Keep your eyes closed, princess.” Luna ordered, stepping away from Mirana.</p><p>“Why? Is it because—” Mirana started up her snark, but kept her eyes closed despite her yammering mouth. Luna frowned.</p><p>“And must I repeat myself?” Luna held Mirana’s chin, “I will have silence, princess, or else.” Luna warned, shutting Mirana up with a gulp. Luna smirked, standing in silence for only half a minute. Mirana hadn’t made a word, standing against the wall.</p><p>“I will teach you the value of patience, princess.” Luna began, making her way over to her pack, pulling out the dildo and chastity belt combination.</p><p>“Step away from the wall, and undress your pants, princess.”</p><p>Mirana did so, slowly dragging her pyjama bottoms down her long, tan legs. Luna felt her mouth go dry, unsurprised that Mirana had decided to go without underwear, apparently having her own plans tonight.</p><p>Luna quietly crouched in front of Mirana, suppressing a groan as the beads within her shifted. The moon rider held her breath, bringing her head just before the priestess’ delicate lower lips, and let her hot breath wash over it.</p><p>Mirana sighed, small goosebumps visible on her thighs. Luna smirked viciously, her hand shot out and grabbed a squishy thigh. Mirana straightened out, her shocked gasp filled the room.</p><p>“You fail to be silent,” Luna growled, delighting in Mirana’s wince, a sharp breath followed as Luna’s hand trailed down from the priestess’ thigh, fingers trailing over her knee and around her ankle, “Lift your foot, princess.”</p><p>Mirana complied, and luna carefully slipped the chastity belt around that ankle. Luna quickly followed with the other ankle, and slowly lifted it up. Mirana was already breathing heavily, anticipation written on her face, as clear as the full moon.</p><p>Her lips opened wide into a silent gasp as the dildo pressed into her wetness, controlled by one of Luna’s hands.</p><p>“You will learn patience, princess.”</p><p>The head of the silicone toy slipped inside, and Mirana had to grit her teeth to stop the whine in her throat. Mirana pulled the rest of the chastity belt up, the six inch dildo fully inside the priestess. Luna brushed her cheek against Mirana’s own, lips next to her ear.</p><p>“Enough to stimulate, but never enough to pleasure.” Luna whispered, causing a tremble through Mirana’s body. Luna ran her fingers tips down Mirana’s shoulders and arms, taking Mirana’s hands into her own.</p><p>“I would’ve rewarded you, if you had done as you were told before, princess,” Luna husked quietly, earning another sharp breath, a whine ghosting from Mirana’s lips, “If you had stayed silent, a deep kiss would’ve awaited you, and I’d let you control the pace.”</p><p>Luna let another hot breath out on Mirana’s lips, which trembled, the priestess’ head tilting upward instinctively.</p><p>Luna brought Mirana’s arms straight up, then let go, “Keep your arms steady, do not lower your elbows below your head, princess,” she ordered, delighting in the way Mirana’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “You are free to move your feet or legs, but not your arms. They must remain still.” Luna gently ordered, trailing her fingers down Mirana’s arms, curling around to tickle her collarbone, and hold her cheek.</p><p>Mirana nodded, her expression softened at Luna’s touch.</p><p>“I will time you, princess. Keep your arms up for five minutes, and then I will give you your reward.”</p><p>Mirana bit her lip, no doubt in her mind about the task at hand. There was nothing hard about holding her hands above her head. Luna smiled.</p><p>
  <em>“How little she knows.”</em>
</p><p>“The five minutes start now, princess.” Luna stepped back, leaving Mirana be herself, her chest wobbled in the air whenever her arms twitched. Luna watched those large breasts jiggle and swing.</p><p>Luna didn’t bother counting the seconds that passed be. A time limit wasn’t the point of this type of <em>‘torture’</em>.</p><p>Already she could see it, the thoughts that passed behind Mirana’s eyelids, how easy she thought this challenge was. Making her hold her arms above her head was only to give her something to do, the real torture was standing there, doing nothing with a dildo stimulating her insides with every tiny movement of her hips.</p><p>“You’ve done so well, princess.” Luna encouraged, reassuring Mirana of her presence. Mirana straightened up, as though keeping her arms straight was supposed to be endearing.</p><p>Luna guessed that two minutes had passed by, and Mirana’s arms were still in the air. Still, it didn’t matter. Luna began undressing, taking off her bodywear, humming lustfully as her ass wobbled, the toy inside her stimulating her slightly. Strings of arousal dripped from her juicy cunt down to her bodywear.</p><p>Luna barely held back from forcing Mirana into her wetness. That would certainly come later.</p><p>“That’s it, princess,” Luna cooed, tossing her clothing to the bedroll, “hold on just a little bit longer.”</p><p>And hold on she did. Mirana had kept her arms up in the air for five minutes, her eyes still closed, only now with a huge grin on her face. She wiggled her hips from side to side, no doubt frustrated with the lack of movement within her, giving herself any sort of stimulation.</p><p>Luna smirked, taking another step back. Now the countdown truly began.</p><p>Mirana’s grin fell off as another minute passed, confusion written on her face. Her thighs still rubbed against one another, and her fingers curled and uncurled in the air.</p><p>Luna didn’t make a sound, not daring to move her feet on the floor. Mirana’s ears were honed to pick up the slightest sound, as a priestess of the moon should when being taught to wield the bow.</p><p>Mirana opened her mouth, and Luna’s gaze turned predatory. Whatever word Mirana wanted to speak didn’t make it out, instead pressing her plush lips together in a frown. Her thighs rubbed together, the toy inside no doubt making her hornier and hornier. By now, her arms would be tingling with a numb sensation, not exactly hurting, but it wouldn’t be comfortable either.</p><p>The final nail in the coffin was the time frame Luna had given. Doubt was a powerful tool in the grand scheme of things, able to turn even the most certain of characters into a cascade of anxiety or anger.</p><p>In Mirana’s case, it seemed she leaned more toward anxiety. She bit her lip, her hips rolled back and forth, small gasps leaving her mouth.</p><p>Luna wondered what the priestess was thinking.</p><p>
  <em>‘Has it been five minutes? Did I count the time wrong? How long have I kept my arms up and eyes closed?’</em>
</p><p>But the most powerful question that would’ve crossed Mirana’s mind would’ve been if Luna was still in the room.</p><p>Luna never closed the door, and she hadn’t made a sound since taking a step back. Thus, came the crux of Mirana’s dilemma. It was entirely possible that Luna had left the room. Would she risk opening her eyes to see if Luna was still in the room, and be allowed to lower her arms?</p><p>Luna started the five minute countdown now, and waited.</p><p>Mirana’s breathing picked up, and her arms shook slightly. Luna opened her lips into a circular shape, lowering her hand down to her aching sex, running a finger between her slick lips. Her<br/>other hand rising up to take a nipple with her gentle thumb and finger.</p><p>Mirana’s elbows started to fall, her eyes began to flicker as she tried to sneak a peek. Her eye flickered open, and she gasped, her elbows flicking up.</p><p>But it was too late. Luna stepped forward, taking Mirana’s shoulders in both hands.</p><p>“Naughty, naughty,” Luna growled, “that gets you a punishment.”</p><p>“L-Luna I didn’t—”</p><p>“Silence,” Luna growled. Mirana winced, her eyes falling away. Luna grabbed her chin, and lifted it up forcefully, staring into Mirana’s eyes, “I know you did. On your knees now, princess.” Luna spat out her title like an insult.</p><p>Mirana did as she was told, a pout on her lips and sadness in her eyes, and yet, there was arousal trailing down her thighs. Luna looked down on the priestess in disappointment, doing her best to hide her own excitement.</p><p>“Twice you have failed me, both in silence and in patience,” Mirana began, walking around Mirana’s kneeling body, “If you fail a third time, then there will be no reward.”</p><p>Luna pushed a foot into the front of the chastity belt, and Mirana’s body curled forward, doing her best to keep silent. Mirana’s face turned red as Luna rotated her heel, her lips trembled, trying to hold back the moans that choked in her throat.</p><p>Luna stared into Mirana’s tear-stricken eyes with a passive, uncaring look.</p><p>Luna stepped off and allowed Mirana air into her lungs. The moon rider turned around, filling Mirana’s vision with her bountiful ass, and bent forward, placing her hands on her knees. Luna let the gentle gasp out of Mirana’s mount slide, no doubt shocked by the small handle peeking out of her ass.</p><p>“Princess,” Luna throatily sang, “I need your mouth on my lips. Do not fail me.” she looked over her shoulder, her violet eyes piercing into Mirana’s.</p><p>Mirana nodded, leaning down on her hands and knees, and stuffed her face between her cushiony cheeks. Luna groaned happily, feeling Mirana’s mouth get to work on her slit. Mirana noisily licked and kissed, getting as much of Luna’s essence into her mouth as she could.</p><p>‘She doesn’t know what she’s doing.’ Luna thought idly, but the enthusiastic worship turned her on regardless. Luna sighed as Mirana’s fingers gripped her jiggling ass, pushing the cheeks into her face, smothering herself.</p><p>The moon rider suppressed a whine, Mirana’s nose pressing into the handle of Luna’s beads. She wondered if Mirana thought she had a butt plug, something far less deviant in comparison to what she actually had.</p><p>Mirana was still trying her best, the inconsistent motions of her short tongue didn’t do much in terms of pleasure. But her rotating hands on Luna’s ass made up for it. Luna groaned aloud, letting Mirana know her attentiveness wasn’t going unnoticed. Mirana, in turn, upped her pace, trying to sink her tongue into Luna’s ready pussy, and her fingers spread open her cheeks for Mirana to fully press her face into.</p><p>‘Fuck, I can’t wait anymore,’ Luna moaned, her knees shook as pleasure overtook her. Soon, she’d not be able to stand anymore. She pressed her lips together, looking over her shoulder to see the top of Mirana’s brown locks.</p><p>“Princess.” Luna called out. Mirana paused, and reluctantly pulled her hands and lips away to meet Luna’s gaze.</p><p>“Are you curious?” Luna asked, her hand sliding down the side of her torso, down to rest on her ass, “Would you like to take it out?”</p><p>Mirana bit her lip, nodding with hooded eyes, staring at her ass with desire.</p><p>
  <em>‘Moment of truth.’</em>
</p><p>Luna looked over her shoulder coldy, hiding the excitement in her voice, “Slowly, princess, pull it out.”</p><p>Mirana curled two fingers around the handle, and gave it a gentle pull. Luna nearly doubled over, the pleasure in her ass felt completely different when someone else did this. The first, nearly fist sized ball, slowly came out, making Luna’s loose ring spread far around it. Mirana gasped, her other hand came resting against Luna’s pale orb. Luna herself felt her eyes flicker uncontrollably, pleasure turning her brain to mush with Mirana’s curious and careful tugging.</p><p>The ball popped out, but Mirana made the mistake of continuing to pull, and ball after ball came popping out one after the other. Lubricant spilled onto the floor, and Luna’s legs vibrated, slutty moans filled the room as her ass was emptied of that deviant sex toy.</p><p>She came hard, the feeling of her anal gaping was enough to set her off. Her baby blue fingernails dug into her thighs, and her back arched, pushing her ass back toward Mirana’s face.</p><p>Luna froze, despite the overwhelming pleasure pulsing through her body and muddying her brain. She’d just shoved her mess of an ass into Mirana’s face. She could feel the princess’ shocked mouth press into her slowly tightening asshole.</p><p>Then a tongue traced the loose ring, and Luna’s world <em>exploded</em>.</p><p><em>‘Nobody’s done that!’</em> Her mind screamed with joy, and she found it was a miracle that she hadn’t fallen over yet. Mirana took Luna’s pale cheeks in both hands, spreading them as far as they could, and swirled her tongue around again, only ever tracing the outer ring.</p><p>Luna’s hand came down on top of Mirana’s head, pushing her in and shaking her hips slightly from side to side. In response, Mirana shook her head and dug the tip of her tongue inside. Luna couldn’t stop the high pitched moans spilling from her purple lips.</p><p>“Fuck! Mirana, this is— <em>Ohhhh</em>,” Luna couldn’t finish her sentence, let alone her thoughts. She could feel the flat of Mirana’s tongue lapping at her ass, messily spreading saliva over her pale orbs. Her hole at tightened up, her insides no longer exposed to the world, but it was still loose enough for her tongue to occasionally slip in, only to quickly fall out as she continued licking.</p><p>Luna shoved Mirana’s head in deeper, not giving any room for air. Luna shook as the priestess gave her ass a messy kiss, her tongue slipping past puckered lips into Luna’s sensitive hole.</p><p>Luna, already barely coming down from one orgasm, fell into another. This time, as her vision blurred, her hands and knees fell to the floor. Mirana didn’t care, still pressing her lips against her backdoor, intent to keep lathering Luna’s asshole with love and spit.</p><p>Eventually, Mirana pulled away with a ‘mwah’ and panted heavily, just as Luna was.</p><p>Luna took a heavy breath, reminding herself that she was the lead tonight, and sat up to turn and look at her lover.</p><p>Mirana’s face was a pink mess of her own saliva, dripping down her cheeks and chin onto her breasts. Her eyes were spaced out, and her mouth hung open, letting more trails of saliva out. Luna stood up, trying to still her shaking legs, the pleasure coming from the lower half of her body still messing up her nerves.</p><p>“You did such a good job,” Luna husked, taking small steps toward her still kneeling lover, “Worshipping the moon like a good, little, priestess.”</p><p>Luna gently cradled the side of Mirana’s head, and pressed a pale cheek into the side of Mirana’s face. Mirana groaned, and closed her eyes, giving the pale orb a lick, followed by slow kisses. Luna hummed appreciatively, stroking Mirana’s face.</p><p>“And you’ve learned silence and patience, I see, such a lovely princess,” Luna praised, “You may speak, and ask for a reward. Though, I may not grant it.”</p><p>Mirana whined as Luna stepped away, searching for Luna with closed eyes. Hooded eyes met Luna’s, which widened considerably as panic flitted through her.</p><p>Luna immediately dropped the persona, ready for Mirana to speak their word.</p><p>“May I ask,” Mirana started, her voice small and shy, “Was that clean?”</p><p>Luna nodded slowly, already seeing where this was going. She patted Mirana’s head.</p><p>“I made sure it was extra clean for my princess,” Luna answered honestly. She wouldn’t have let Mirana go so deep and into it if it wasn’t clean.</p><p>“Then I would ask for my reward to be,” Mirana looked to Luna’s backpack, a nervous smile on her face, “could you use your toys while I, um, keep going?”</p><p>Luna smiled and slid her hand down Mirana’s cheek, who nuzzled into it, her hand continued through the wetness, and curled around that tan neck tightly. Mirana breathed softly, her smile dropped to an open mouth gasp, slowly standing as Luna lifted her up carefully by the neck.</p><p>“Of course, princess,” Luna mocked her title again, taking a step toward the bedrolls, but made sure not to drag Mirana too roughly, “But first, you must lay on your stomach.”</p><p>Luna released her grasp on Mirana, only to coax her shoulders down onto the bedroll. Mirana easily complied, and continued to allow Luna to place her tan wrists behind the small of her back.</p><p>Luna reached over to her pack, pulling out her second largest dildo, a thick, studded purple shaft, and eight inches in length, with a pair of silicone balls at the base. She also retrieved one of her belts, it wasn’t something she’d need to wear, but she had it in case she needed a tourniquet.</p><p>She quickly locked Mirana’s wrists together with the belt, the priestess testing it’s give, and didn’t complain if it was too tight. Luna nooded, and roughly grabbed Mirana’s thighs, spreading them far open.</p><p>Mirana gasped at the rough motion, and shivered as Luna’s baby blue nails scratched up to her tortuous chastity belt. Luna’s fingers wrapped around the fabric at the waist, and pulled down, Mirana assisting her by lifting her tan ass into the air. Mirana hummed throatily as the thin, six inch dildo left her slick hole, a strand of juices stuck to the silicone member.</p><p>Luna carefully placed it off to the side, and let a hand fall onto her ass.</p><p>“What have we learned tonight, my princess?”</p><p>Mirana looked over her shoulder, her lidded eyes meeting Luna’s violet.</p><p>“I learned to be patient.” Mirana answered, a sly grin on the corner of her lips. Luna nodded, sliding her hand over the love-heart shaped butt with a feathers touch. Small goosebumps on her skin, risen from anticipation and pleasure.</p><p>“And what else?”</p><p>“That you like getting your ass eaten ou— <em>Ow!</em>” Mirana squeaked, her sly smile shifted to a surprised gasp. Luna gripped the cheek, a fine red handprint contrasting nicely with her tan skin.</p><p>“What else have you learned.” Luna growled, lining up the thick dildo with her sex, pressing the head against it. Mirana hissed, turning her head around and pushed her head into the pillow.</p><p>Lun grinned, patiently waiting for Mirana to answer. She knew that the priestess was weighing her options of receiving soft touches, or harsh spanks, depending on her answers. And Luna was all too willing to give her whatever she wanted.</p><p>“That I should worship you.” Mirana whispered, looking over her shoulder with longing eyes, her mouth hidden by brown hair.</p><p>Luna felt her cheeks heat up, and she leaned down, giving Mirana’s thigh a peck, a faint outline of her lips left in a purple mark.</p><p>“Yes, my princess. You should worship me,” Luna slowly pressed another inch of her studded dildo inside, its thickness spreading out Mirana’s love hole deliciously, earning a sigh from Mirana, her star filled eyes rolling into her head for a couple seconds.</p><p>“And the last lesson you’ve learned?”</p><p>Mirana sighed and shivered as a wave of pleasure flowed through her. Her wrists flexed and her hips shook from side to side, trying to shove more of that shaft inside her. When she didn’t get her way, she kicked her feet up into the air into the bedroll.</p><p>“What did you learn, princess?” Luna repeated firmly, her violet eyes flashing in excitement, her other hand rising in the air.</p><p>“That you’re a freak in bed—” A hand slapping her ass cut her off with a happy squeal, followed by another and another. Luna’s hand mercilessly came down, the sound of flesh being slapped and high pitched squeals and moans sounded throughout the shrine. Mirana’s feet flew into the air and onto the bedroll in quick succession, her groans eventually stifled by the pillow.</p><p>Luna hands came down, alternating between Mirana’s cheeks with only half a second between them, her tan cheeks turning red and raw as she lay into them with powerful strikes. Every cry and stifled moan only fueled Luna’s savage blows, and every time Luna watched that tanned assflesh jiggle, it only encouraged her to keep going.</p><p>Eventually, Luna had to stop before her hands were in the same state as Mirana’s ass. Mirana’s mouth was hung agape, the corners tilted upward in a smile, saliva falling onto the pillow and her eyes were vacant. Ragged breaths left her mouth, tongue spilled uselessly from her open mouth, and tears trailed down.</p><p>Luna grabbed a beaten cheek with a vicious grin, “And to think, you were almost rewarded with pleasure.”</p><p>As if emphasising the fact, Luna pushed the dildo in ever so slightly. Mirana quietly whined, trying to roll her hips back into it, only for Luna to pull all of it out, making the priestess gasp at the sudden emptiness.</p><p>“Maybe you could earn it by different means.” Luna offered, untying the belt around Mirana’s wrists, lifting her arms above her head, and tied it back around. Mirana dumbly hummed, then squeaked as she was rolled onto her back. She winced in pain as her raw skin was pushed into the bedroll. Luna got onto her hands and knees, settling her hands next to Mirana’s hips, and her knees on either side of her brown hair.</p><p>“Show me how you <em>worship</em> me, princess.”</p><p>That was all the warning Mirana got, as Luna smothered her face with her large, pale ass. Luna hummed deeply as Mirana’s mouth got to work, her tongue swirling against her asshole with great effort. Luna turned away, and looked at the gushing pussy in front of her. It seemed as though Mirana loved what Luna was doing, making the moon rider smile a little.</p><p>“There’s no reason why she should not. Show her that her worship does not go unnoticed, nor without rewards.”</p><p>Luna gave Mirana’s inner thigh a deep kiss, marking the tan skin with purple lips. She trailed inward, moaning into each kiss, encouraging Mirana to get messier with her worshipping tongue. Luna spread the priestess’ lower lips delicately, giving her clitoral hood a gentle prod with the tip of her tongue.</p><p>Mirana heavily moaned between Luna’s cheeks, her hot breath sending shivers through Luna’s body. Spurned on by Luna’s touch, Mirana shoved her face deeper into Luna’s ass, more wet kisses and tongue prods met Luna’s rosebud, sending tremors through Luna’s body.</p><p>
  <em>“My chosen subjects often have something particularly ironic, when it comes to worshipping the moon.”</em>
</p><p>Luna didn’t really register what the disembodied voice meant, only grinning along with it as she laid her own mouth onto Mirana’s sex, nibbling with her lips at her clit. Which sent Mirana into a quivering mess, groans and moans broke through every kiss and lick she gave.</p><p>Luna eyed the toy off the side, still attending to Mirana’s own needs, she picked up the studded dildo, and brought it between Mirana’s legs. She continued to eat her out, licking out Mirana’s lower lips, making sure she was properly ready. This turned out to be an unnecessary task, as Mirana was as wet as she could be.</p><p>Luna leaned up, pushing her ass into Mirana’s face, completing smothering her head until the only thing the priestess could see, feel, smell and taste was Luna.</p><p>“Here’s your reward, princess.” Luna groaned, relishing in how Mirana’s tongue dove as deep as it could inside her.</p><p>Luna inserted the first inch of the thick, studded dildo inside Mirana’s needy hole. Mirana herself froze, even her handiwork at Luna’s backside stopped. The rest of the dildo vanished into Mirana in an instant, all eight, thick inches filling her out fully.</p><p>Mirana screamed in pleasure, muffled by Luna’s ass. Luna thrust the toy in and out at a rapid pace. Filthy, lewd squelches sounded out from Mirana’s cunt, the studs no doubt stimulating the brunette more than the chastity belt.</p><p><em>‘Although, this one is thrusting in and out of her,’</em> Luna thought idly, licking her smudged, purple lips as Mirana squirmed and moaned from under her, only managing the occasional rim kiss before being thrown into a mess of pleasure.</p><p>Luna used her other hand to rub at the pussy under her. Small circular motions attacked the priestess’ clit.</p><p>Mirana fell deeper and deeper into the pleasure, no longer able to worship Luna, and could only lay back, smothered in ass and getting her tight pussy fucked. Her legs and feet rose and curled, and Luna could hear the fabric around Mirana’s wrists flex and stretch.</p><p>Luna lifted her ass up, slowing down her thrusting as she manouvered herself around Mirana to get a better look at her fa—</p><p><em>‘Holy fuck,’</em> Was Luna’s only thought.</p><p>Mirana’s eyes had rolled up, and her tongue was pressed against her chin, a silent scream leaving her lips. Her entire, lower face was drenched in saliva, a testament to how much she worshipped Luna’s ring . Her quivering body showing all the signs of an oncoming orgasm, if she wasn’t already cumming now. Her feet had pushed into the bedroll, her hips lifting up into the dildo.</p><p>“Mirana I’m— I’m going to—”</p><p>Luna leaned down at Mirana’s side, her mouth hovering over Mirana’s neck.</p><p>“Cum.”</p><p>Luna bit into Mirana’s neck soon after. Her order had an immediate effect, Mirana pushed her feet down so hard her body lifted up into Luna’s, her head the only thing to support it, and her silent scream shifted into an actual scream of pleasure.</p><p>Luna slammed the full length of the purple shaft in and out as fast as she could, then pulled the whole thing out, rubbing her fingers on her outer lips. She felt a gush of liquid splash against her rotating fingers.</p><p>Luna felt pride well up inside her, managing to make her lover squirt like that. Though, it did take a lot of denial, and teasing, to even coax such an orgasm out, so it wasn’t all just her handiwork.</p><p>Luna rolled onto her knees, and smirked at Mirana’s expression. The priestess’ eyes had rolled so far back that Luna was worried she may hurt herself, her mouth let out panting moan after panting moan. Her gaze trailed down her bouncing breasts, and watched Mirana lift and drop her hips up and down, her knees swaying inwards and outwards.</p><p>Mirana eventually flopped back down onto the bedroll, her eyes lidded and panting breaths left her. Luna smiled fondly, noting the wave of exhaustion slowly affecting the priestess.</p><p>“I’m proud of you Mirana,” Luna praised, purposefully using her actual name, and ran her hands through the priestess’ hair, letting her come down from her orgasmic high in her own time, “you did so well.”</p><p>Mirana hummed, lifting herself up with her elbows, grinning up at Luna “That felt great.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” Luna leaned forward, going to kiss her love, only to meet Mirana’s finger.</p><p>“I should, um,” Mirana looked away with a slight flush, “brush my teeth, first.”</p><p>Luna tilted her head, and realization hit her like a horse.</p><p>“Oh! Yes, of course,” Luna scratched her cheek, “about that, was it too much? You didn’t have to do all that.”</p><p>Mirana chuckled, taking Luna’s hand into her own, “I hadn’t put much thought into it before, but when I saw your large behind move toward my face I, I felt I had to go for it and—” There was a large flush on her cheeks, tightened her grip, moved next to Luna’s ear, and whispered hotly “and when I started, I didn’t want to stop.”</p><p>Mirana moved back, hiding her face with both hands. Luna’s neck heated up like a blazing flashfire, resisting the urge to pin down the brunette and smother her again.</p><p>“Let’s—” Luna squeaked, then coughed into her hand, dropping her voice back down, “Let’s go get cleaned up.”</p><p>***</p><p>Mirana and Luna held one another in their arms, their shoulders hung below the water of the purified pool. They were held in an embrace, their body warmth keeping the chilly air at bay. Their breasts pressed together, and their hands both lightly fondling the other's ass, kissing softly in the moonlight.</p><p>Selemene watched from the darkness, smiling at their blossoming love.</p><p><em>“I love setting up cute couples,”</em> She sighed, knowing Luna, her chosen, had heard her <em>“I’d love to see the children here again. Please fix this place up soon.”</em></p><p>Luna pulled away from the kiss first, a light blush on her cheeks. Mirana looked into her eyes, then pressed her forehead against Luna’s.</p><p>“My kinky warrior.” Mirana smiled sweetly.</p><p>“My bratty princess.” Luna returned her own cocky grin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again, and thank you for reading! </p><p>I wrote the first chapter as a request from an anonymous friend, but the second chapter was because a bunch of people on reddit really enjoyed it. So, please, leave a review and let me know what you liked/disliked!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Moonlit Handholding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No smut here, just wanted to add something small and cute as a sort of send-off to this short story.</p><p>Maybe I'll come back to these two another time.</p><p>Thank you for reading.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna struck the target dummy, the blade of her glaive sunk into its shoulder. She grit her teeth and reared back, twisting her wrist to twirl the blade at blinding speed, the pointed tip pierced the dummy’s chest. Her mind flashing back to the scene just hours ago.</p><p><em>‘There’s too many of them!’</em> Male, tall, dark hair, cut down by a passing raider.</p><p>Luna growled, pulling the blade out of the dummy. Her shield arm came rising up, smashing into the dummy’s chin.</p><p><em>‘Someone help us!’</em> Teenager, androgynous, shot down by three arrows.</p><p>Luna feigned back and followed with another forward thrust. The blade piercing where her foes heart would be. The dummy was barely holding itself together.</p><p>
  <em>‘Mumma! Daddy!’</em>
</p><p>“<em>Rargh!</em>” Luna spun around, moonlight glimmering off her perspiring body, the blade's edge bisecting the dummy diagonally. Her teeth grit together as angry growls spilled from her snarled mouth, rage lining her forehead and cheeks.</p><p>“Luna?”</p><p>Luna hung her head low, twisting her mouth to a neutral line, her eyes piercing. She dropped her weapon.</p><p>“What are you doing here, Mirana?” Luna forced herself to speak measuredly, the adrenaline still present in her heavily beating veins. She refused to look back, the shame inside her deepened at the thought of Mirana’s face.</p><p>“I waited for you at the stables, but Nova appeared by herself. I thought you’d return to your quarters,” Mirana spoke softly, her bare feet crunching the dirt of the training arena with every step, “but you weren’t there.”</p><p>Luna shook her head, looking straight ahead and took a heavy breath.</p><p>“This isn’t a good time, Mirana. I wish to be left alone.” Luna walked away from Mirana’s approaching steps, dragging the broken dummy off to the repair baskets, dumping it in there loudly.</p><p>Luna sighed as she heard Mirana kept pace with her from behind, stopping short of a few feet. The moon rider gripped the burlap material, looking at the twelve other broken training dummies inside. Only eleven of them were her doing.</p><p>“Speak with me Luna, I’m here for your sake too.” Mirana reached out, her hand resting on her armoured shoulder.</p><p>Luna shrugged the hand off, spinning around with a growl, “I don’t need to be comforted, I need time alone, and to take out my frustrations from my failures.”</p><p>Mirana looked up at her with soft eyes, her plush lips in a firm line, “No. You're wrong about that.”</p><p>“What do you know?” Luna hissed, her voice rising with every word “You don’t know that I do need to be left alone. That I’m furious, and need to let my rage free!”</p><p>Mirana smiled gently, “Maybe you do need to be left alone. But that wasn’t what I meant—”</p><p>“What did you mean then?” Luna shook, her body begging for some sort of violent release. And she didn’t need Luna scream and rage against more target dummies, “That my rage isn’t earnest? That I have to be looked after like a child? What is it?!”</p><p>“You couldn’t have done anything more.”</p><p>Luna took a sharp breath, her snarl dropping to confusion.</p><p>“You couldn’t have done anything more.” Mirana repeated, taking a step closer.</p><p>“No,” Luna shook her head, looking away from her gentle priestess, “It was. If I had been faster, or if we were sent earlier—”</p><p>“You couldn’t have done anything more.” Mirana softly whispered. She brought her hands up, removing Luna’s helmet gently.</p><p>“They could have lived if I got there a second sooner. Just a second. If I had just—”</p><p>“No Luna,” Mirana dropped her helmet carelessly to the floor, both her hands coming back up to hold Luna’s head in a gentle cradle, “You couldn’t have done anything more.”</p><p>Mirana pulled Luna’s head into her chest, stroking her hair with one hand, and cradling her neck in the other.</p><p>“I cou—” Luna choked, “I couldn’t save them—”</p><p>“You couldn’t have done anything more.” Mirana whispered, gently encouraging Luna down to the ground, their knees touching the floor.</p><p>“Mira— Mirana I—” Luna sobbed, words failing her with every attempt to speak. Mirana was there for her though, falling further until Luna laid against Mirana’s chest, crying ugly tears with choked breaths. Luna’s hands clutching the priestess’ shoulders, her body shook as she tried to reign in her emotions. But lost every time Mirana whispered to her.</p><p>To tell her it wasn’t her fault.</p><p>Rage left her like steam, the rain of Mirana’s words and Luna’s tears smothered the fire. Until all that was left was the pain inside Luna’s heart. That pain was gently washed away with every stroke of Mirana’s fingers through Luna’s hair.</p><p>Luna cried until her eyes had felt dry and itchy, resting atop Mirana with the occasional sniffle to break the silence. Luna couldn’t think properly, but didn’t bother to try. Her eyes stared blankly into Mirana’s tan skin, content with feeling of the priestess’ warmth.</p><p>She sighed, breathing in Mirana’s scent. She smelled nice. A spice of some sort? Luna couldn’t put her finger on it. She supposed it didn’t matter. Luna’s eyes closed, losing herself in Mirana’s warmth and scent. Luna’s breath slowed, matching the same rhythm of her lover’s.</p><p>Minutes passed by like seconds, and Luna’s blank mind as startled as Mirana gave her a small shake. Luna groaned in mild irritation, looking up to meet Mirana’s cute, star filled eyes.</p><p>“It’s okay though,” Mirana smiled kindly, taking Luna’s cheeks gently into her smooth palms, “That you couldn’t have done anything more.”</p><p>Luna’s eyes fell, looking downcast, “I wish I could have.”</p><p>“We all do, love,” Mirana , “But if we become angry for every life we never saved, then we’ll never find peace in our own lives.”</p><p>Luna looked up, tears stung at her eyes again, “But—”</p><p>“But,” Mirana interrupted, her features hardening slightly, taking on a motherly tone, “It’s always okay to mourn those that have been lost. To those we couldn’t save. Grief is the sadness of love, and I’ll always be there when you grieve.”</p><p>Luna choked back another sob, diving into Luna's chest again, a fresh river of tears broke through the dam. She cried and groaned until Mirana’s scent, warmth and touch calmed her right back down.</p><p>“Thank you,” Her voice cracked, trying to speak, and she coughed a little before trying again, “Thank you, Mirana. I’m sorry for yelling at you, I shouldn’t have.”</p><p>“My warrior, you never need to thank me for this,” Mirana wrapped her arms around Luna’s head, “But I will accept that apology. I don’t like being yelled at.”</p><p>That earned a quick laugh from Luna, Mirana sharing with her own chuckle.</p><p>They stayed there for many minutes more, the full moon lighting the arena late into the night. Luna nearly fell asleep, those deft fingers dragging her deeper into the warm darkness of sleep. But was stirred again by Mirana.</p><p>“You’re tired. Let’s... Go to bed.” She gently kissed Luna’s forehead. Luna dropped her head back down, and nodded into her lover's chest.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>***</p><p>“You’ve changed a lot.” Mirana spoke up, holding Luna’s head on her chest still. Only, instead of laying in dirt, they had showered, and were now under a thick white quilt. They’d laid there for some time. Sometimes, Luna would burst out into tears again, followed by Mirana softly stroking her hair, whispering sweetly until Luna would calm again.</p><p>Mirana laid on her back, while Luna draped one of her pale legs over both of Mirana’s, and her head was resting on Mirana’s chest again. Luna blinked, registering Mirana’s statement after nearly falling asleep again.</p><p>“Have I?” Luna asked, and winced at her cracked voice.</p><p>Mirana hummed and nodded, “When we first met, all you had were your ambitions. Apathy to everyone around you, unless they could further your goals. You held everyone at an arm's distance, and hardly listened to anyone but yourself.”</p><p>Luna snorted softly, bringing her hand up from under the covers, which brought Mirana’s hand up with her, their fingers interlocked softly.</p><p>“But after my pilgrimage, and when we returned, you were softer. Easier to speak to without being brushed off,” Mirana chuckled, “I remember when we first met.”</p><p>“Hah,” Luna let a small smile form, “We had to be pulled apart by other riders. We had yelled at one another for a straight twenty minutes.”</p><p>Mirana giggled, “Yes. And my throat was sore for hours after that. Did you also get a lecture from the high priestess?”</p><p>“No, but the other riders teased me about it. According to them, it’s not uncommon for riders and priestesses to form relationships, and they would mock me by saying our argument was a ‘lovers quarrel’,” Luna rubbed her thumb over Mirana’s hand, “How right they were.”</p><p>Mirana snorted, “That wasn’t as bad as what the high priestess had done to me.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“She brought me before the priesthood. I expected to be told about the long and strained relationship we had with the Dark Moon Riders. Instead, she looked me over once and said, and I quote, ‘the next time you two are screaming, ensure that it is between the each others legs.’”</p><p>Luna guffawed, “She did not!”</p><p>“She did.” Mirana nodded solemnly, an exasperated expression on her face.</p><p>Luna laughed harder, slapping their connected hand up and down on her chest. Mirana soon laughed along with her, shaking her head at the embarrassing story.</p><p>Their laughter soon fell away, both of them smiling into each other's eyes. Luna felt fatigue drape over her, already present the first time Mirana pulled her down. It was worse when Mirana was stroking her hair, like she was now.</p><p>“If only we knew back then, that we’d be like this now.” Luna whispered, her sleepy eyes falling down to Mirana’s plump lips. Which curled into a smile, Mirana’s fingers curled down the side of her face, lifting Luna’s chin.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have wanted this to be spoiled,” Mirana gave Luna a deep, chaste kiss, their interlocked hands tightened, and Mirana pulled away, Luna sleepily following until she was too far. Her eyes slowly opened, and she felt Mirana’s fingers in her hair once again. Mirana smiled down at Luna, and whispered, “This was worth every little fight we had.”</p><p>Luna nodded her agreement, losing herself in Mirana’s scent.</p><p>“I love you, Mirana.” Luna whispered, her eyes slowly closing, sleep claiming her.</p><p>“I love you too, Luna.” Mirana whispered back, and Luna smiled as she felt a small peck on her forehead, and fell to dreams.</p><p>The moonlight shone through the windows, illuminating their still interlocked fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Two Riders, One Priestess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna and Mirana dig deeper into their new relationship. Luna encourages Mirana to be more honest in her kinks, and finds that the Priestess wants to get a man in for a threesome.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another Moonlit Passion chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tags: Threesome [F/F/M] [Massaging] [Shower Sex] [BDSM themes] [Femdom/Femsub/Malesub] [Ropeplay] [Gimp mask] [Blowjobs] [Forced Deepthroat] [Humiliation] [Cunnilingus] [Analingus] [Rough [Vaginal] [Anal] [Rimming] [Humiliation] [Cum Eating] [Mild Saliva] [Happy ending]</p><p>***</p><p>Luna sighed as she laid on the blue mat, closing her violet eyes as her body practically cried out in relief as she rested for the first time that day. She was naked, save for the small towel that rested on her large, pale ass. She’d awoken early in the morning, just before sunrise, to attend a few meetings between the other Moon Riders and Priests, sorting out any issues or arguments between them. Thankfully, most of the arguments raised were quickly resolved, the relationship between the two groups improving as the weeks went by.</p><p>Ever since Mirana and her had started their relationship.</p><p>Luna hadn’t told anyone, lest her companions start seeing her in a different light. She was a leader first and foremost, and they had to look up to her for guidance, and know that anyone from any background could change to serve Selemene.</p><p>Luna arched her back as a cool liquid dripped onto her back, and was slowly spread around by warm, soft hands.</p><p>“Cold?” Mirana asked, her tone mirthful and teasing. She spread the liquid across her back, her palms pressed into her skin as she did so, lathering her pale skin with the oil. Luna nodded with a slight groan, already feeling her muscles turn lax under Mirana’s deft fingers. Those tan tips dug into her skin, and Luna was thankful Mirana had started cutting her nails frequently.</p><p>The oil itself had a minty aroma to it. Luna assumed the mint itself was making the cool air sharper on her skin, adding to her sensitivity. The moon rider didn’t openly complain, allowing Mirana to press more of it into her calves and thighs, giving tiny shivers occasionally, despite her best attempts to appear calm.</p><p>That was most of her day in a nutshell. Keeping calm, taking deep breaths and breaking down discussions one topic at a time. Apparently that got results a lot better than what she used to do, which was yell and order everyone to calm down as she made decisions for them. Luna wouldn’t admit it, but Mirana had given her the idea to be more ‘diplomatic’. Somehow, the priestess ghosting her fingers along her naked, pale thighs always got what she wanted, and never had to raise her voice.</p><p>It befuddled Luna at first. Usually, in her old life, she had to be the loudest voice in the room to get what she wanted. Then again, her old life was one of barbarism and slaughter, the only way to speak to the violent was—</p><p>“Luna,” Mirana sharply whispered, giving her thigh a quick tap. Luna hummed, looking over her shoulder into those captivating, star-filled eyes. One of Mirana’s immaculate brows was raised, and a humoured smile on her lips, “you’re tightening up. Just relax, and stop focusing on the stress. You’ve earned this today.”</p><p>The moon rider hummed again, resting her head on her hands, keeping her neck in line with her spine. Luna had no idea how she ‘earned’ a massage from her girlfriend, but she wasn’t about to argue. Her muscles were tight and aching from the countless patrols over the past week, and her sleep cycle was a mess from having to attend both night and day patrols.</p><p>Luna groaned throatily, her face going slack as Mirana’s fingers dug into her calves, slowly rotating with a deep pressure. Her toes curled as a strange mix of pain and relief shot through her nerves. She hadn’t even <em>realized</em> that such a simple act could do this. The only time she’d been offered massages was when people wanted to sleep with her. Even then, they were lackluster and couldn’t dig into her toned muscles the way Luna needed, and stripped down thinking they earned her attention.</p><p>The heel of Mirana’s palms dug into her thighs, and slowly crawled down Luna’s calves, the priestess’ fingers dug into the aching flesh in a downward line. Luna took another sharp breath, followed by a quiet chuckle. Her skin felt warmer as Mirana got to work, like the oil itself was heating up. Luna was sure the mint had something to do with that, including dulling the headache that had been plaguing her since midday.</p><p>“So tense,” Mirana murmured, rolling her palms in small circles, causing Luna to grunt as more pain and relief circulated into her system. Mirana fingers delicately trailed up Luna’s inner thighs, chuckling softly, “and it sounds like you’ve needed this for some time.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Luna gasped, Mirana’s devilish fingers digging into her more sensitive skin, Mirana’s laugh grew, massaging her toned thighs in small circles, heading toward her knees. Luna was thankful the priestess knew better than to touch her more delicate parts with mint oil.</p><p>“Let me know if it hurts too much.” Mirana whispered, returning to caress her calves.</p><p>“It feels wonderful.”</p><p>“Good.” Mirana dug her fingers into the sides of one calf, massaging the muscle harder than before. Luna hissed, arching her back as pain and relief shot through her as one, sending her mind in a confused, pleasant spiral. She relaxed again, sighing out with a small smile as Mirana tended to her body. The priestess moved to her other thigh, and Luna couldn’t help but repeat the motion, a near-silent laugh sung into the cool air.</p><p>Luna’s brows curling in thought. In the couple of months that had passed since their relationship started, Mirana had started doting on the moon rider. Not in public, but that was mostly at Luna’s request. She insisted on giving her gifts in the form of flowers, hand feeding her chocolates, washing her down with soap and water, combing her hair in the morning, assisting her with her armour, the list went on.</p><p>Luna hadn’t been in a ‘loving’ relationship before, most of the relationships she’d had in the past were based around sex or dominance. The moon rider wasn’t sure if what Mirana was doing counted as ‘normal’ behaviour for their relationship. Worse still, Luna didn’t know if she was underperforming, and felt bad for not returning Mirana’s doting behaviour.</p><p>That wasn’t to say Luna hadn’t tried to. Mirana insisted that Luna’s dominant behaviour during their sexual escapades was enough, and that Mirana felt all of her stress fly away after an intense fucking, followed by cuddling and comfort.</p><p>Luna gasped, Mirana’s hands digging into her back, breaking her guilty thoughts.</p><p>“Stop thinking, Luna,” Mirana whispered, concern in her words, hidden behind an audible smile, “let me take care of you.”</p><p>“Mmhmm.” Luna closed her eyes, trying to focus on Mirana’s strong hands. Years of practice and use of the bow and arrow, even steering a large sabre mount, gave her strength on par with even one of Luna’s riders. Perhaps not the moon rider herself, but that was a matter of personal pride. Luna gasped, flexing her hips upward, Mirana’s fingers digging into the middle of her pale back.</p><p>“Tense. Very tense.” Mirana commented, her doting hands still working Luna’s toned muscles. Luna simply groaned, letting the minty aroma fill her lungs with deep breaths.</p><p>“Is good.” Luna slurred.</p><p>“I can tell. You’re doing the thing.”</p><p>“The what?” Luna asked, eyebrows raised, still keeping her eyes closed.</p><p>“Your butt. It’s doing the jiggle.” Mirana teased, bringing her hands down to rest atop the towel. Luna gave a tiny squeak, noticing that she <em>had</em> been clenching and unclenching her big, pale ass to make it wobble up and down.</p><p>“I don’t mean to.” Luna grumbled into her hands, pink dusting her neck and ears. Mirana chuckled lightly, resuming her attentive handiwork.</p><p>“It’s cute.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t think that if I smothered you with it.” Luna snarked.</p><p>“True,” Mirana lifted her hands off Luna’s back. The moon rider hummed, opening her eyes to find Mirana’s hands on either side of her head. Mirana pressed her nude breasts against Luna’s pale back, sliding them back and forth, her hardened nipples grazing along Luna’s sensitive skin. The moon rider gasped, feeling Mirana’s hips press firmly into her towel-covered ass. Mirana chuckled huskily into Luna’s ear, “then it’d be <em>hot</em>.”</p><p>Luna shivered, the sharp coolness on her back now being overwhelmed by Mirana’s body heat, and Mirana slowly shimmied the towel off her big butt. Though the moon priestess was still clad in her clothes, the softness of her body could still be felt, and her wandering hands slid alongside Luna’s sides, digging under to take both her pale breasts in each hand.</p><p>“Your pale ass could completely cover my head. I’d suffocate as my tongue and lips <em>worshipped</em> whichever hole you desired.” Mirana continued whispering, squeezing and rolling Luna’s smaller breasts. Luna bit her lip, letting Mirana take control and tease her.</p><p>After many nights of discussion, Luna and Mirana had slowly become more honest with their kinks and fetishes. While both women had their dominant and submissive moments, both were different in how they expressed it, but each fell into either role more naturally.</p><p>Mirana hardly ever topped, but when she did, she was ferocious. She enjoyed engaging in physical dominance, more than verbal.</p><p>Mirana lifted her hips up, and clapped them against Luna’s ass, earning a tiny groan from the moon rider. Luna bit her lip, lifting her ass up slightly, wanting to hear that dirty noise again. Mirana did so again, harder and louder than before. Luna cried out, shivering under Mirana’s weight, looking over her shoulder to see the moon priestess’ smirk.</p><p>“Let’s take this to the shower.”</p><p>Luna couldn’t agree faster.</p><p>***</p><p>Luna grunted as her shoulders were pressed into the cold wall behind her, steamy water splashing onto her feet, and running down Mirana’s back. The priestess seemed unbothered by the hot water running down her back, the intense smile on her lips hinted at her desires.</p><p>Luna took a shuddering breath, feeling small under Mirana’s gaze. Her body freed from the priestess’ strong hands.</p><p>“Stay.” Mirana ordered, pressing a finger above her navel. Luna nodded, her own hands resting against her thighs.</p><p>“My hands were very sore after that. There was a lot of tension in your body,” Mirana commented, bringing her hands up to inspect her fingernails. Her eyes flicked up to Luna’s, and she daintily pressed her fingers onto Luna’s plush lips, “show me your appreciation.”</p><p>Luna let an index finger into her mouth, wrapping it between her thick lips, giving tiny sucks as her tongue swirled around the intrusive digit. Mirana hummed, pressing their bodies together as her hand wrapped around Luna’s back, trailing down to grasp a pale globe.</p><p>“That’s it, Luna,” Mirana pushed in another three fingers past Luna’s plush lips, all being lathered in the rider’s tongue. Luna groaned, pressing her breasts into Mirana’s larger pair, and shivering as her tan hand dug into the skin of her ass. Mirana pressed her forehead against Luna’s, grinning widely, “You love sucking, don’t you?”</p><p>“Mmhmm.” Luna hummed her agreement, her longer tongue carefully pulled from her plush lips between two of Mirana’s fingers. She kissed and licked Mirana’s open palm, earning a husky hum from the priestess. Her hand left her ass briefly, before coming down with a wet, audible slap. Luna groaned into Mirana’s palm. Mirana didn’t let up, striking her jiggly globe again.</p><p>“Keep worshipping me, my depraved whore.” Mirana growled, another harsh slap against Luna’s fat butt convincing the rider to continue. Her tongue wildly splashed against Mirana’s fingers and palm, whining with every slap against her pale skin, knowing defined, red hand prints were marking her.</p><p>Luna may hadn’t admitted it to Mirana, but it was basically a given at this point, but the moon rider loved having her butt played with. It wasn’t too sensitive, unless Mirana was between her cheeks, but the feeling of her larger, more feminine asset being attended to was mentally euphoric. She knew her other riders, both men and women, would ogle her thick thighs, trailing up to her large ass as she led from the front.</p><p>“Worship the other, thank it for paying your ass some much needed attention.” Mirana switched hands, and started spanking Luna’s other cheek. Luna lathered those fingers with her tongue, kissing them and mumbling drunken words of gratitude, squeaking occasionally as her other pale globe was slapped, jiggling wildly from the force.</p><p>“These lips are so soft, I’d love to see them stretched...” Mirana licked her lips, her smile dropping as her gaze fell to Luna’s thick lips, and her star-filled irises turned vacant. Her hand rolled Luna’s red marked ass, teasing her outer lips from stretching the skin. Luna whined, her brows furrowed at Mirana’s suggestive tone. Mirana looked back up to her, a hasty breath coming from her slacking mouth, “Would you prefer it to be something thicker? Maybe pulsing too?”</p><p>Luna’s hands came up to Mirana’s shoulders and pushed her away. Mirana cried out in shock, fully under the heated water. Her eyes wide and her own hands coming up to cross under her breasts. Luna blinked, regarding the priestess strangely.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”</p><p>“Stop,” Luna held up her hand, the arousal trailing down her thighs soon forgotten. Mirana turned meek, holding a bicep and looking down nervously, “I’m sorry if I acted roughly there, I could’ve made you slip on the water.”</p><p>Mirana nodded slowly, looking back up to Luna with downcast eyes.</p><p>“I was caught off-guard,” Luna admitted, slowly stepping forward, gently raising her hands to rest on Mirana’s jawline, “I didn’t think you’d be into that.”</p><p>“It’s not like I want someone else to have their way with you it’s…” Mirana trailed off, biting her lip and searching Luna’s eyes. The mood from earlier completely blown away from Luna’s own shock and indignance. The moon rider knew she’d have to make it up to her priestess later on.</p><p>“‘It’s’?” Luna pressed, her thumbs rolling on Mirana’s tank skin.</p><p>“It’s like, <em>well</em>, I’d like to, <em>uh</em>, experiment? With another guy. To join us, I mean,” Mirana shyly turned away, stepping from under the shower, and bringing Luna under the water, whose hands were still resting on the priestess’ cheek. Luna took another step closer, letting the shower spray along her back, her brows curled and she lowered her hands to take Mirana’s hips with both hands. The priestess moved forward, pressing her lips together, and her face flush with embarrassment. She looked back up and took a shaky sigh, “maybe, join us with sex?”</p><p>Luna’s eyebrows shot up, and her mouth hung agape for a moment. Noticing this, Mirana pulled out from Luna’s grasp entirely, turning around and shaking her head, a dry laugh leaving her lips.</p><p>“I’m sorry. It was stupid,” Mirana growled under her breath, “and I’ve ruined the mood. Goddess, what’s wrong with me?”</p><p>Luna sighed, tilting her head with a silent chuckle. Taking one last step further, she wrapped her arms around Mirana, resting her head in the crook of Mirana’s neck, and littered the tan skin with quick pecks. Mirana gave a quiet sigh, resting into Luna’s embrace.</p><p>“Luna…”</p><p>The aforementioned rider slid her hands down Mirana’s stomach, one hand resting on her inner thigh, while the other teased through her hair, tantalizing Mirana as her fingers barely grazed her clit. Mirana whined, looking over to find Luna’s soft violet eyes.</p><p>“You’re not bored of me, are you?” Luna softly asked, her fingers dropping lower, finding Mirana’s petals, teasing her middle finger between them, as the two beside it gently pressed into the skin between her crotch and thighs. Mirana shivered as she whined louder, shaking her head.</p><p>“No! I thought it’d be fun—” Mirana cried out, she was cut off as Luna’s teeth dug into her tan neck, her finger swiping side-to-side, and her long, baby blue fingernails dug into the skin of her thigh. The priestess shook and whined, her hands reaching back to rest against Luna’s thighs.</p><p><em>‘After all she’s done for me, would it hurt to do the one thing she’s asked for?’</em> Luna idly thought, her teeth releasing Mirana’s skin, licking up the trails of saliva stretching from her mouth, spreading it along Mirana’s steadily bruising skin.</p><p>“Do you have a preferred size?” Luna whispered hotly into Mirana’s ear. The priestess shivered, looking over her shoulder into Luna’s eyes.</p><p>“Are you—?”</p><p>“I want to give you what you want, so answer me.” Luna husked, going back to Mirana’s neck to suck and nibble on the slightly bruised flesh.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>, um, l-length doesn’t bother me, but <em>—fuck—</em> I’d prefer something girthier? It hurts too much if it goes too deep.” Mirana cried out again, Luna’s other hand scratched into her thigh, carrying her sharp nails until it dug into Mirana’s hip.</p><p>“And you want to see me suck a thick, veiny cock, and watch them dump their load down my throat? While you get him to fuck you?” Luna growled, eyes narrowing. Mirana whined pitifully, legs shaking under Luna’s grasp.</p><p>“N-no, I just—”</p><p>“I understand perfectly, <em>princess</em>.” Luna snarled, her smirking lips lining up with Mirana’s hair-covered ear. She brought the hand on Mirana’s hip to expose her ear, and bit into it. Mirana squealed, her body shaking, and hips rolling into time with Luna’s finger, still rubbing between her soaked lips, and pressing into her clit. Mirana’s smaller bubble butt clapped against Luna’s hips. Luna’s smirk deepened, her dominant persona exposing more of itself.</p><p>“Oh, you dirty bitch, trying to thrust back into a cock that isn’t there.” Luna hissed, her spare hand cupping Mirana’s chin.</p><p>“No, it ishn’t like that.” Mirana slurred, still thrusting her ass back into Luna’s hips, who started clapping back into her, deepening her rubbing finger.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me, <em>princess</em>, I know you want to get fucked. You want me to watch you get fucked too, don’t you?” Luna growled, a particular savage thrust made the water on Mirana’s ass fly off, “You want me to be jealous as a nice, thick cock ruins this tight hole for me, right?”</p><p>Mirana didn’t dignify her with a response, moaning wantonly in the air, body shaking and eyes rolling up.</p><p>“I thought so. Well, princess,” Luna seethed, her fingers tightening on Mirana’s chin, “not everything goes your way. I’m going to find a man, and I’m going to have you prostrate yourself before both of us,” Luna thrust powerfully against Mirana, nearly throwing the weaker girl from her grasp, another screaming moan left Mirana’s dainty lips. Luna continued, “and then, I’m going to have him fuck you until you’re just a ruined hole, and pull his cock out of you so he can fuck me. You’ll hear me tell him how much better he is than you, and as he cums inside me, I’m going to leave you for his cock . You understand, you dirty, fucking <em>princess</em>?”</p><p>Mirana was quivering in her grasp, eyes rolled up and tears spilling down her cheeks. Her ass colliding with Luna’s strong hips, and a choked gasp left the priestess, her body shaking harder and harder as Luna continued.</p><p>“But not before he <em>fucks</em> your dirty cunt, spreads it out wide with his girth member, and fucks ropes of cum into you,” Mirana was mumbling mostly nonsense under her breath, her breaths and moans coming out as begging whines, her naked ass turning red from how hard Luna was thrusting into her. Luna’s finger rolled up, the flat of her digit pressed into Mirana’s clit. Mirana stopped breathing, and stood on her tiptoes, relying on Luna’s strong grip to keep her from falling. Luna growled, “And when he does, I’m going to make sure he fucks more and more of his cum into your ruined fuckhole, until you're <em>pregnant</em>.”</p><p>“Cumming!<em> Fuckfuckfuckfuck!</em>” Mirana finally cried out, swearing out more obscenities, her body shaking uncontrollably in Luna’s grasp. Still, Luna held on.</p><p>“That’s it baby girl,” Luna slowed her movements down, her finger slowly rubbing up and down along that pink pussy, and the hand at Mirana’s chin slackening it’s grip. Luna held Mirana in a loving embrace, watching the brunette groan and shake in her grasp. Luna cooed, “feel good for me, just rest against me.”</p><p>Mirana nodded her head drunkenly, her body twitching in her embrace, sighing and shivering against Luna’s pale body. Luna smiled softly, pressing her lips against Mirana’s cheek gently, “I didn’t mean a word of it, Mirana. I love you.”</p><p>“I know,” Mirana sniffled, laughing softly, taking Luna’s hand between her tan legs, resting her fingers between Luna’s. She looked over her shoulder again, “you get a bit intense when you lead.”</p><p>“I apologize.” Luna whispered, a small tinge of regret on her brow, taking small steps back into the stream of water, the heat of their exchange simmering down.</p><p>“Don’t. I enjoyed it,” Mirana turned in Luna’s grasp, giving Luna a chaste kiss on her plush lips. Luna hummed, reciprocating the kiss and bringing Mirana closer in with a hug beneath the water. Their breasts pressing together as they embraced one another, lips softly dragging over one another as the kiss intensified, but not more than needed. Mirana pulled away, making to talk, but was swiftly interrupted as Luna stole one last kiss with a quick peck. Mirana smiled, a single chuckle lost in her throat, “though, it’d be unrealistic if you changed your mind just because of a dick.”</p><p>Luna laughed loudly, nodding in agreement, “heat of the moment. There are some ridiculous stories out there like that.”</p><p>Mirana laughed with Luna, a flutter in Luna’s heart from her girlfriend tightening her hug against her.</p><p>“Right. Okay, but, about what I said,” Mirana started, a guilty expression in her eyes.</p><p>Luna smiled, “Why not?”</p><p>“Are you sure we could, I mean, I don’t want you to think I’m unsatisfied. I just want to try something different, with you. Only if you want..?” Mirana trailed off, smiling as Luna kissed her again.</p><p>“I’ll find someone by the end of the week. But I want you to do something special for him and I…”</p><p>***</p><p>Luna held her arms behind her back, striding past her attentive riders. Men and women in the same armour as hers, but without the sigil on the helmet, which signified Luna’s higher rank.</p><p>“You have all performed exemplary tonight,” Luna started, her tone rough and loud. She watched all her riders as their hands flew to their chests in sync, thumping against their metal armour. Luna allowed a small smile to form on her lips, a rare occurrence for her riders to see. She continued, “though most of our nights are met with hardship, this night was far kinder. Though many would thank Selemene for the ease of our battles this night, I shall instead ask all of you to thank each other, recognizing that the shields you bear protect not only yourselves, but each other.”</p><p>Luna stopped before the middle of her riders, staring into the grey eyes of a shorter man in front of her, only shorter by a few inches, “You are all dismissed.”</p><p>Another thump against their chests, and they marched off, assumedly to put away their gear and wash themselves.</p><p>“Klein.” Luna called out, the grey eyed man paused with wide, fearful eyes, but approached her regardless. None of the other riders made comments, though Luna knew they’d talk out of her earshot.</p><p>They were all wrong about what she wanted from him.</p><p>Her gaze hardened as she stared down the grey eyed man, who gulped, but met her gaze regardless, as was expected of him.</p><p>“You performed most admirably tonight,” Luna gave, the softness of her voice surprising him. He visibly relaxed, shoulders falling as he nodded in a small way. Luna continued, “I’ve had my eye on you the past few days. Being our newest member, it’s expected of me to ensure you understand the Rider’s rules and tactics.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” Klein thumped his hand against his armour, and Luna rolled her eyes, waving her hand in the air.</p><p>“Don’t bother with that when we’re in private,” Luna chuckled, enjoying how Klein continued to be shocked by her sudden, relaxed attitude. No doubt he thought her as a horrid bitch, considering how rough she could be with other riders. She shook her head, “but I’m not here to critique your abilities, nor congratulate them. I’m here for a different, more personal, matter.”</p><p>Klein nodded, determination in those grey eyes, “No matter what, Ma’am, I’ll serve you best I can.”</p><p><em>‘You will serve me.’</em> Luna had to resist licking her lips.</p><p>“Take off your helmet,” Luna ordered, arms crossing across her chest. Klein did so without hesitation, his short, messy black hair spilling down his forehead, and slightly covering his ears. Luna hummed, “good. Not too long.”</p><p>Her eyes flicked down, his eyes spoke of confusion, but the will to continue. It was what she was searching for. Obedience, but curiosity. His youth meant his desire to explore would sway him to what Luna needed from him, and his newness to the rider’s meant he’d be willing to prove himself to Luna. But there was a piece of fear beyond that, and Luna needed that in her choice of man.</p><p>She didn’t need to murder him if he was too afraid to try bribing her.</p><p>“Since we are in private, I will be clear with you,” Luna started, embarrassment pooling in her stomach, threatening to rise up. She forced it down, a serious expression in her eyes. Klein gulped, nodding once as he looked up into her violet eyes. Luna clenched her fists, her own anxiety playing with her mind, “I require your assistance with roleplay in the bedroom.”</p><p>Klein nodded once. Then his eyebrows furrowed, and his head tilted back in shock. His mouth opened slowly, then closed just as slow.</p><p>“Pardon, ma’am?”</p><p>“I require your assistance with roleplay in the bedroom.” Luna confidently repeated. The heat at her neck was the only thing giving away the embarrassment surging through her.</p><p>“I heard that, ma’am, I wanted to know what you meant, ma’am?” Klein rushed through his sentence, pink rising on his nose and cheeks, “It sounded like you wanted me to—”</p><p>“I want you to fuck a woman, and allow me to guide the pace, with you potentially fucking me.” Luna growled out, hands tightening further, until it felt like her pointed nails were going to cut through her body suit, into her palm.</p><p>“Okay, um,” Klein nodded slowly to himself, “Right now?”</p><p>“Yes.” Luna smiled.</p><p>“Woah, that’s a bit sudden.” Klein held a closed hand under his chin.</p><p>“And if you decide not to, and tell anyone I said this, I will castrate you.” Luna growled, leaning over the shorter man. He held up his hands and nodded.</p><p>“I understand!” He squeaked, then coughed into his hand, “Right. Yes. I’ll, um, help you in the bedroom?”</p><p>“Good,” Luna relaxed, sighing loudly, “Do you have any questions?”</p><p>“Yeah, um, what would be expected of me?”</p><p>Luna smiled softly, “We’ll walk and talk. Quietly, please.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“This is your last chance to back out, Klein. From here on out, I’m going to take this as seriously as possible, and I expect you to do the same.” Luna stared straight into Klein’s eyes, the empty hall stretched out, and the door to Mirana’s room lay next to them.</p><p>“I’m ready, Ma’am.” Klein nodded, his grey eyes hardened and understanding.</p><p>“Good.” Luna crossed her arms, taking in a heavy breath, “When we enter through this door, you will refer to me as ‘Rider’, and the woman on the other side as ‘Heretic’. You have a choice to your own name, and it’ll determine how I treat you,” Luna held up her closed fist, her palm facing the shorter man. Klein nodded, his expression intense and committed. Luna liked that about him, always faithful and willing to prove himself. She smiled, “you can choose between, ‘Toy’, ‘Servant’ or ‘Student’.”</p><p>Klein did a double take, and Luna could feel her insides boil with embarrassment.</p><p>“What difference would they make?”</p><p>Luna gave a quick, throaty cough, and started, “These ‘names’ will let my Heretic know what sort of play she could expect, giving her a chance to prepare for what sort of treatment she’s in for,” Luna slowly explained, leaning against the wall behind her, “‘Toy’ denotes that you are a neutral role, designed only to give her pleasure and nothing more, you will not speak, and when we’re done, you are to leave without her seeing. But as a toy, you’ll be used however I want, and you can’t opt out unless you speak the safe word, we’ll get to that in a moment,” she raised her hand as he made to speak. He shut his mouth and nodded, and Luna’s smile only grew, “‘Servant’ is much the same as ‘Toy’, though you may speak, and even ask for requests and stay afterward, and discuss with us whatever you desire. Finally, ‘Student’ is a more interactive setup. I’ll be asking questions, and you’ll be answering. Rewards go to you if you’re correct, punishments if you’re not. You’ll be expected to stay however, as it implies you’re willing to return for another ‘session’.”</p><p>Klein hummed, obvious heat rising on his face as he rested a closed fist under his chin. Luna waited patiently, glad he was taking his time and thinking about it. Her hand reached out to rest on the doorknob to her room, where Mirana was still waiting.</p><p>“I’d like to be a Student.” Klein decided, a small pink flush on his nose and cheeks. Luna smirked, inwardly cheering at his decision. She’d hope that Mirana would like him as much as she did.</p><p>“Then you agree to repeat sessions, remember, you can still back out?” Luna gently reminded him. Klein’s eyes hardened, and he nodded resolutely. The moon rider smiled, turning open the door knob and stepped inside, curling a finger for Klein to follow through. He did so nervously, closing the door behind him, his shy grey eyes wildly taking in the dimly lit room.</p><p>Inside, Mirana was kneeling with her arms tied intricately behind her back, the rope criss-crossing in a spider-like fashion on her torso, her breasts were also held by the silk fabric, making them more perkier as a result. Her head, and even her eyes, was covered by a black gimp mask, where only the plush lips of her mouth were revealed, a ball gag was held between those lips, drops of saliva occasionally dropping to her jiggling breasts. Two brown, braided pigtails came from the top of the mask, and framed the sides of her head like two handlebars.</p><p>Luna thought it looked ridiculous at first, but something about having another person see Mirana in this demeaning state filled her with primal arousal. Klein stood there with his mouth agape, and flinched as Luna bent over, revealing her wide, skinsuit covered ass to him. She wondered if the young man, her ‘Student’, was having second thoughts.</p><p>“Enjoying your punishment, Heretic?” Luna snarled, taking one of Mirana’s pigtails in her hand, yanking her head. Mirana cried out into her gag from the rough force, shivering as Luna’s presence loomed over her. Luna whispered into her latex covered ear, releasing the braid from her tight fingers.</p><p>“We have a <em>Student</em> with us tonight.”</p><p>Mirana grunted her understanding, and took a shuddering sigh as the ball was unclipped from her gag, but the plastic piece between her lips remained, forcing her mouth in a permanent circle. Luna turned back to Klein, a cheshire grin on her face as she took slow steps toward her Student, and gently rested an open hand on his chest, feeling his racing heartbeat under his own skinsuit.</p><p>“If at all you feel uncomfortable, say ‘Sunrise’. We’ll stop immediately, and let you breathe as I untie my Heretic,” Luna gave him a serious look, “don’t think you can power through it. Don’t doubt yourself, and don’t think we’ll misunderstand you. Am I understood?”</p><p>Klein nodded, “Yes, Rider.”</p><p>“Good,” Luna hummed, “if you’re nervous that one of us is thinking about the safe word, ask <em>‘which phase?’</em> If we say ‘new moon’ it means continue, ‘crescent’ means we’re thinking about it and just to slow down, ‘full moon’ means stop whatever you’re doing, but don’t stop the play. You can also say any of these words if you need to tell us. Repeat them to me.”</p><p>Klein perfectly repeated her, occasionally looking over to the Heretic behind Luna. The Rider’s grin was wide, and eyes humoured. Her hand slowly trailed down, earning a sharp breath from her Student.</p><p>His hands moved behind his back, resting in the salute position, which Luna found ironic, as her fingers rested on his bulge. Beneath the skinsuit, she could feel it already pumping with arousal.</p><p>“Let’s not waste any more time, Student.” Luna emphasised his title loud enough for the Heretic to hear, “Take off your clothes. I will score your body.”</p><p>Klein, or rather, Student got to work on unzipping the back of his skinsuit, revealing the boxers beneath, where his hardening cock sprung forward from under. Luna crooned at his defined musculature. While his body appeared slim from the outside, the muscles along his arms, legs and especially his torso were obvious and well looked after. There was plenty of body hair on him too, all of it black like his hair, and there was enough that she could probably sink her fingers through it. She tapped her plush lips, taking slow steps around him, licking her lips upon seeing visible back muscles. It took a small amount of willpower to stop her from feeling him up.</p><p>“As expected of <em>my</em> Student,” Luna praised, “A well defined body, and quite hairy. I’d easily give it a score of eight,” Luna’s brow rose, a humoured expression on her face, “but I’ll remind you, Student, to take off <em>all</em> your clothes.”</p><p>The Student obeyed, slowly pushing his boxers down, flexing his downward cock with them. Luna couldn’t help but slowly lick her lips as the shorter man’s pale cock flung upward, standing at around six or seven inches by Luna’s estimate. It was slightly bent upward, and the fat, purple head was somewhat visible, as it was half-covered in foreskin. It was incredibly thick, and covered in large, bulky veins. His sack hung down between his thighs,the skin stretched to hold his large nuts. If Luna cupped them, they’d fill the palm of her hand.</p><p>Luna licked her lips, looking back up to her Student’s eyes.</p><p>“A perfect ten.” Luna grinned at the whining moan from Mirana. The priestess knew Luna wouldn’t lie about their ranking system, and Luna took joy from the fact that Mirana might think she was lying. Anticipation boiled in her, wanting to see the moment where Mirana recognized the truth. Luna took Klein’s hand and encouraged him to stand before her kneeling Heretic.</p><p>“Take off my armour, Student.” Luna ordered, watching those muscles move and tighten as he rose his hands up to her head, unclipping her helmet. Her hair fell loosely to her shoulders, like a baby blue waterfall. He took a sharp breath, frozen as her long hair. Luna was flattered, but wanted to carry on to the good part. She clicked her fingers, and Klein got back to work, wrapping his arms around Luna to unclip her breast blate. Luna couldn’t help but take in the man’s scent, and enjoy the sweat of his excitement and anxiousness.</p><p>Now, only in a skinsuit, and the bodywear beneath it, Luna took his hand again, turning him toward Mirana as she walked around the kneeling woman. Luna’s other hand combed through Klein’s hairy chest, her Student hissing from the sudden contact. Luna grinned, her hand resting on the shorter man’s head, her thumb rolling on his cheek.</p><p>“Tonight, you shall be the instrument of my Heretic’s destruction. Together, we will break her.” Luna grinned toothily. Klein’s face was incredibly flushed, and he instinctively leaned into Luna’s caressing hand.</p><p>“Yes, Rider.”</p><p>“Good. Now, Heretic,” Luna let go of Klein’s hand and stood behind Mirana. She took both braided pigtails in each hand, squatting down next to Mirana’s ear, whispering loud enough for her Student to hear, “You’re going to <em>lick</em> my Student’s cock. Do not <em>suck</em> it, or attempt to wrap your lips on any part of his cock. Understood?”</p><p>The Heretic gave a choked gasp, her tongue wiggling from the gag that kept her mouth open. Luna’s hand reached out and wrapped around her Student’s cock, using it to pull him closer in. Her Student groaned deeply, enough to have Mirana shivering, as though it proved to the Priestess that there really was someone else in the room to see her like this.</p><p>The tip of Klein’s cock rubbed against the flat of Mirana’s cock, smearing a dollop of precum along it. Mirana quickly surged forward, her tongue lathering that angry, purple head in saliva. Klein cried out, hands twitching in the air, unsure where to put them. Luna smiled warmly at him, appreciating he didn’t immediately grab at Mirana’s head. She’d have to reward him soon, if he kept this behaviour up.</p><p>Luna let go of Mirana’s pigtails, trusting her little Heretic to do as ordered. That deft, pink muscle flicked downward, and had that thick cock land on her face with a meaty <em>whap</em>. Mirana groaned aloud lewdly, her body shivering under the weight of his thick, veiny cock. Luna’s smile deepened, and she shifted to her other ear.</p><p>“Do you believe my Student will punish you properly, Heretic?” Luna husked, her hands reaching around to roughly grope Mirana’s perky, large breasts. Mirana whined and nodded her head, lathering more of that thick cock in saliva, squirming under Luna’s harsh gropes.</p><p>Luna pinched the Heretic’s nipples, and slowly stood up, bringing her breasts up before letting them flop down against her skin. Mirana groaned at the rough treatment, but soon resumed slurping all over his cock, steadily reaching towards his large ballsack.</p><p>Klein grunted out a moan, then bit his lip, his hands balling into fists as he resisted the urge to thrust. Luna could see it in the way his hips trembled. She licked her lips.</p><p>“My Student,” Luna started, pressing her suit clad body against him. He looked to her with wide eyes, and Luna simply grinned, her hand reaching out to cup his chin gently, lifting it so his lips were level with hers, “has behaved so well, Heretic. In fact, he deserves a reward.”</p><p>Luna leaned forward, giving Klein a chaste kiss. She felt so dirty, letting this man have what she’d thought she would give only to Mirana. Yet, the very woman she loved was busy lathering that cock in her spit. Mirana whined, able to hear the light smacks of her lips on Klein’s. Luna pulled back with a short <em>mwah</em>, and chuckled airily.</p><p><em>‘This feels amazing.’</em> Luna thought savagely. She was hardly getting touched, but kissing him had felt amazing regardless. She looked down to Mirana, doing her best to lap at his cock like the bitch she was. Old emotions resurged, and Luna felt more powerful in that moment than she had in years.</p><p>“Ah, Student’s kisses feel much better than yours, Heretic,” Luna grabbed Mirana’s head roughly, pulling it back so that her lewd tongue was outstretched toward Luna. Luna took Klein’s cock with her other hand, and pressed it against his stomach. Klein shivered against the Rider, his hips pushing forward slightly, so his already rock hard erection stayed that way. Luna growled, “beg for even a taste of my mouth, Heretic.”</p><p>“Pleash, I whan oo ha—”</p><p>As she spoke, Luna had already let a string of saliva drip from her tongue onto Mirana’s lips. Realizing this, Mirana opened her mouth wide, her tongue wide and catching as much of Luna’s drool as she could. Luna’s eyes were burning and intense.</p><p>“Thank me for it, Heretic.” Luna commanded, turning back to Klein, who was wide eyed and flushed. Luna secretly hoped he’d slip up too, and let her dish out whatever punishment was appropriate.</p><p>“Thhaang—”</p><p>Mirana was interrupted as Luna turned back with a sneer, and spat, which streaked across Mirana’s latex covered face. Mirana was moaning and shivering on the spot, her tongue outstretched and waiting, wriggling in the cool air.</p><p>“Would you like more of my lips, Student?” Luna asked softly, stroking his cock and pointing his head down onto Mirana’s open tongue. Klein shuddered at Mirana’s returning tongue, but didn’t take his eyes off Luna.</p><p>“Yes please, Rider.” Klein answered, and Luna dove in. Her tongue sunk between his thin lips, and quickly stole his own up. She rolled it around, her plush lips curling around his, overwhelming him completely. Klein whimpered into her mouth, and did his best to reciprocate. But his much shorter tongue didn’t stand a chance, and Luna took her victory sloppily. She let his saliva rush into her mouth, drinking it up with glee.</p><p>Luna’s skinsuit clad hand stroked his cock faster, her other hand reaching to find one of Klein’s, and pulled it around her waist onto her jiggly ass cheek. He quickly got the message and mauled his fingers into her skinsuit, which bent and sunk into her fat ass. Luna groaned into his open mouth, swiping her tongue along his teeth and gums.</p><p>Luna pulled away, licking her lips hungrily as she pulled Klein in closer, grinning dangerously as she leaned over him.</p><p>“You taste so much better than her, Student.” Luna grinned, slowing her jerking motions along his thick cock, pulling his foreskin back entirely. Klein gave a laboured groan, his hand on her ass tightening. Luna nearly moaned herself, but wanted to maintain her dominant streak for as long as she could. Mirana’s desperate tongue rolled around his thick, purple head, paying special attention to the glans. Luna watched on with a depraved smile, and folded his foreskin back up. The tip of Mirana’s tongue was steadily swallowed by his rising foreskin, and Klein shiverd harder, moaning louder and more intensely.</p><p>“Let her give you your reward, let the Heretic have penance by <em>sucking</em> your nice, thick cock.” Luna returned to noisily kiss his lips, as Klein groaned deeply as he returned to it, nearly half of his cock immediately swallowed up by the eager Mirana below. Luna busied her hand by cupping Klein’s large sack, lifting them up from their dangling position, rolling them lightly in her hand.</p><p>Luna moaned into the kiss, letting Klein try to move his tongue against hers. If Luna had to speak truthfully, she’d say that Mirana was the far better kisser. But that wasn’t the point of the play, and there was no shame in enjoying another man’s lips while her girlfriend practically fucked her own face against his cock.</p><p>Luna deepened it, keeping his focus strictly on her, narrowing her violet eyes onto his closed ones. Ensuring that, if he did open them, the first thing he saw was her. Her suit-clad hand left his heavy sack, and roughly gripped Mirana’s head ‘helping’ her get her throat thoroughly stretched out.</p><p>
  <em>“Schlrk!Urk!Urk!Schlrk!Glrk!Urk!Schlrk!”</em>
</p><p>Ugly, wet slurps noisily echoed through the room. Mirana’s lips were tightly wrapped around his cock, and Luna felt more of her own arousal pool in her bodywear with every lewd choke Mirana made. Klein himself looked to be on the edge of orgasm, his face strained in concentration, and his mouth no longer tried to reciprocate Luna’s dominating tongue.</p><p>Luna pulled away with a dissatisfied grunt, “Really, Student? The Heretic has you <em>this</em> close already?”</p><p>“I’m, oh, oh my— sorry, Rider! I’m—!” Klein’s eyes opened, wide and shaking as he stared into Luna’s disappointed violet.</p><p>Luna pulled off Mirana’s head violently, throwing the priestess to the floor, landing harmlessly on the carpet below. A quick <em>‘No!’</em> left Mirana’s sore throat. No doubt the priestess was tipped off at Klein’s impending orgasm, the way his spittle covered cock pulsated in the air, bubbles of saliva popped in the air.</p><p>“You aren’t cumming. You haven’t earned that yet, Student,” Luna growled, taking his chin with two fingers beneath it, and her other hand grabbing his wrist, taking his groping hand from her ass, “Kneel, Student.”</p><p>Klein did so, biting his lip as needy breaths escaped his nose, cock still throbbing in need as he dropped to his knees. Luna grunted, turning her attention to the whining Mirana on the floor, her tongue lolling from her mouth.</p><p>“And the Heretic hasn’t earned the proud cum belonging to a follower of Selemene, not yet,” Luna grinned, bending over so her ass was on display for Klein. She licked her lips, anticipation welling up inside her. She grabbed Mirana’s shoulders, bringing back to her feet, and guiding the tied woman to sit before Klein. She stood between them, bringing her hand around to slowly unzip her skinsuit. Her smile turned cheshire at Klein’s widening eyes, “not until you’ve both made <em>me</em> cum.”</p><p>Her skinsuit dropped down, kicked away, and her bodywear was quickly thrown away too. Her large, pale ass was barely an inch away from Mirana, while her soaked pussy was in front of Klein.</p><p>“Get to work, Student.” Luna spread her feet, giving Klein access to her lips, which he eagerly took with his tongue. Luna groaned throatily, a hand reaching back to pull Mirana between her large cheeks, her groan turned to a high-pitched sigh as Mirana practically thrust her tongue between her tight ring.</p><p>“That’s it, <em>fuck!</em>” Luna cried out. Klein may not have known how to kiss properly, but he knew how to eat out a pussy. His tongue didn’t dive into her like she thought he would, instead it lingered on her sensitive lips, trying to draw her clit from the hood.</p><p>Mirana was pushing herself deeper between her pale ass, her tongue swirling along her anal ring. Luna was glad she took the time to clean herself, but judging from Mirana’s deep sniffs, there was still a sweaty aroma, that her <em>filthy</em> princess insisted on breathing in as much as she could.</p><p>“Fuck! My Student eats me out better than you ever could, Heretic,” Luna growled proudly, this time her statement was actually true. A piece of her wanted to rub this fact in on Mirana, knowing the priestess was getting off of Luna’s humiliating words. She grinned, her hand left Mirana’s, and her fingers ran through Klein’s messy, black hair, “Why should I ever let you back at my perfect pussy when I have him? You may as well quit trying, Heretic.”</p><p>Luna grinned at Mirana’s growl, taking offense to Luna’s words. The priestess’ tongue dove into her tight hole, writhing inside and pushing the sensitive lining of her ass. Luna’s head threw back, eyes rolling back and tongue lolling from her plush lips, because at the time of Mirana’s filthy tongue penetrating her, Klein’s own tongue lashed at her clit.</p><p>“<em>That’sh</em>— That’s it Student! Show this Heretic how it’s done!” Luna screamed, fingers tightening in Klein’s hair, her hips rolling against Klein’s tongue, forgoing Mirana’s own probing attempts. The priestess whined, only able to lap her tongue between Luna’s pale globes as her ass thrust back into Mirana’s face. Klein only made a few pained grunts, but carried on with his attentive fervour. It was enough to send Luna over the edge, her core tightening as her cunt clenched, her juice spilling out along her thighs, and into Klein’s waiting mouth.</p><p>Luna’s grip loosened on Klein’s head, and she ran her fingers through his head, cooing as she came down from her orgasmic high. His grey eyes looked up to hers hopefully, unsure if he had done a good job. Luna suppressed a chuckle, encouraging him to stand. Her hands curled down to his cheeks, and she smiled.</p><p>“You did so much better than my Heretic.” Luna leaned in, kissing his mouth softly, taking in her own juices like she had done many times before with Mirana. Klein pressed back in, his hands resting on her hips. She allowed it. She hadn’t expected him to eat her out that well, and bring her to orgasm that fast.</p><p>Mirana had returned to tonguing out her ass, desperately trying to shove in as much of her short tongue as she could. Luna rolled her eyes, pushing Klein back gently, putting a finger up to her mouth. Klein nodded, keeping quiet to himself and stepped away. Luna took a deep breath, somewhat enjoying Mirana’s earnest attempts.</p><p>But that’s not what this night was about.</p><p>“What a fucking dissapointment,” Luna snarled, taking Mirana’s braided ponytail and rolling it to make a leash. She tugged at her hair, not too roughly, Luna didn’t want to tear her hair from the base. Mirana cried out, only able to crawl with her knees as Luna guided her to the queen sized bed. With her other hand, she leveraged Mirana to throw her onto the bed, landing on her back with a squeak. Luna shook her head, a disbelieving laugh in her voice, “How many times have you eaten me out, only for a <em>Student</em> to outperform you?”</p><p>“Rider—” Mirana started, only for Luna to growl and slap her straight across the face, earning a cry of pain. But Luna knew better, she could see her exposed cunt gush at the act.</p><p>“Don’t bother asking, Heretic. You’re a fucking failure.” Luna looked down on her, tilting her chin up further, despite the fact Mirana couldn’t see her. Luna crawled atop Mirana, her hands landing next to Mirana’s head. The priestess whimpered, and Luna grinned madly as she leaned further down, resting her head next to Mirana’s ear.</p><p>“What phase?” Luna asked gently, running her hand across the cheek she’d slapped.</p><p>“New moon.” Mirana whispered in a shivering sigh.</p><p>“Student!” Luna called out, looking over her shoulder. Klein stood attention, his cock still incredibly hard and waiting, but no longer pulsing.</p><p>“This little Heretic disappoints, but you have performed exceptionally well,” Luna crawled off of Mirana, sitting up to throw her legs over the priestess’ head, and knelt atop of her face, smothering the brunette with her large, doughy ass. Mirana moaned, and quickly got to kissing her tight ring. Luna looked down, satisfied that Mirana’s head was completely hidden between her ass cheeks. She locked on to Klein’s grey eyes, “I’ll reward you, but punish her.”</p><p>Luna’s hands gripped Mirana’s tan knees, the sudden action earning a muffled squeal below, as her knees were pulled up, and forcefully spread, revealing her juicy cunt in all its needy state.</p><p>“Fuck her, Student. Ream out this Heretic’s pussy, and show her Selemene’s light,” Luna growled out, a savage smirk on her thick lips. Klein quickly climbed onto the bed, his haste proved to Luna how badly he wanted his release, which led Luna to continue, “but do not <em>cum</em>, Student. Only cum when <em>I</em> let you.”</p><p>Klein nodded, doubt in his eyes, but he spoke regardless, “Yes, Rider.”</p><p>He lined his cock up with Mirana’s soaked entrance, rubbing his tip back and forth her wet lips. Luna watched with anticipation, but couldn’t hold herself back. She took his thick cock in her hand, crooning at how hot it felt on her bare skin. She lined it up for him, slowly pulling it into her <em>own girlfriend</em>.</p><p>Klein’s eyes flickered as his thick, raw cock spread Mirana’s pussy. Luna bit her lip, watching another man take her girlfriend awakening something inside her she didn’t realize was there. Her other hand trailed down to her still sensitive pussy, rubbing it up and down as she pulled more of his cock inside of her. She bit into her lip harder at Mirana’s deep groans, her tongue no longer trying to appease the rider.</p><p>Luna held the cock where it was.</p><p>“If I'm not feeling that tongue, Heretic, then I’m going to pump my Student’s cock until he cums inside you like this.” Luna threatened, loud enough for Mirana to hear past her thick ass. Mirana whined, her tongue thrusting in and out of Luna’s tight ring. The rider grinned, satisfied that she was still being attended to.</p><p>Her hand left his cock, instead pressing into the side of his face, encouraging him to lean in.</p><p>“What phase?” Luna gently asked, looking with soft, violet eyes.</p><p>“New moon,” Klein smiled, nodding once, “Rider.”</p><p>“I want you to thrust into her, and fuck her as hard as you can. Tell me when you’re going to cum.” Luna ordered, low enough she was certain Mirana wouldn’t hear her.</p><p>Klein rested his hands against Mirana’s thighs, and slammed his seven inch cock inside Mirana, resulting in a resounding slap throughout the room. Mirana screamed into Luna’s ass, the Rider herself groaned at the sound of Mirana being taken so roughly.</p><p>Luna’s fingers sped up, and she lamented the fact her fingernails were so long, otherwise she’d be thrusting in and out of herself. Klein had a single eye closed, the other focused directly where he was thrusting in and out of, using his upper body to fuck Mirana’s stretched pussy in his kneeling position.</p><p>Klein groaned again, looking up to Luna as she pulled him toward her, their lips roughly pressing together as they used the woman below them. Luna didn’t bother rising up to give Mirana more air, the filthy princess below her insisted on taking deep breaths of her sweaty scent. Luna couldn’t care less if Mirana was into that sort of thing.</p><p>She left Klein’s lips with a pop, furiously rubbing her soaked lips, moaning under her breath, watching his thick cock rut into her girlfriend with a slack expression. More of her ass was invaded, her tight ring squeezing around Mirana’s tongue as she licked her, thankfully, clean hole. Luna’s gaze was fixed firmly on Klein’s veiny cock wrecking her girlfriends cunt, the wide thing spreading Mirana’s lips apart like they’d always been that loose.</p><p>Luna bit her lip, a small amount of anxiety flitting through her mind. Was Mirana dissatisfied with their sex, and just not brave enough to tell her, using a threesome as an excuse to get the cock she so craved?</p><p><em>‘My girlfriend is getting fucked. And I’m just watching.’</em> Luna let the thought run through her head like it was a stunning realization. She watched as Klein’s black pubic hair matted against Mirana’s crotch over and over, his whole length filling out Mirana. Mirana was moaning like a tavern whore beneath her, the same kind she’d seen get every hole filled with cock, as Luna herself was left to watch on the side. Just like then, Luna couldn’t help but feel an inkling of jealousy in her stomach. It wasn’t the kind that had her wanting to say ‘<em>Sunrise</em>’ or ‘<em>Full Moon</em>’. She wanted more of that jealousy, she yearned to feel it, to wield it as her own.</p><p>Klein groaned, his hands gripping Mirana’s thighs hard enough to leave marks. Luna bit her lip, watching as the thick, slimy cock left Mirana’s needy, wet pussy. She felt her fists tighten at how her lips didn’t want to let go of his cock, as if it was trying to pull him back in.</p><p>Another loud, harsh clap back into Mirana’s cunt, as Klein thrusted harder and deeper. Luna felt something inside her snap. She lifted herself off Mirana, and laid next to her. Mirana groaned in confusion, turning over toward Luna, giving the rider the opportunity to remove the gag, letting the priestess close her lips, and run her tongue over them.</p><p>“Student, lean over this Heretic and rail her stupid cock-hungry cunt, stop treating her so nicely.” Luna coldly ordered, eyes narrowing into his grey ones. He remained as deep as he could inside Mirana, stretching his legs down so his hairy body rested against Mirana’s, his head just above hers.</p><p>“Rid—<em>ah!</em>”</p><p>Mirana was cut off with another sharp slap from a snarling Luna, narrowly missing Klein, who made a small noise. Luna moved in, pressing her hand against Mirana’s cheeks, and promptly stole Mirana’s lips, overwhelming the priestess’ tired mouth with her invasive tongue. Noticing the moans from earlier, Luna pulled away.</p><p>“Fuck her already, Student.” Luna growled, glaring into Klein’s nervous eyes. He did as he was told, thrusting harder into Mirana than before. Mirana cried out, moaning and writhing her shoulders, like she wanted to be free. Free to embrace <em>her</em> Student, instead of Luna.</p><p>Luna growled, swooping back in to kiss her lips. Mirana reciprocated noisily, tongues and lips smacking against each other noisily. Klein moaned, probably overwhelmed from the senses wrapping around his stupid, thick cock, and watching two women make out in front of him. Luna couldn’t blame him for feeling that way, he was young after all, that’s why she chose him, new and eager to the world of sex.</p><p>He certainly didn’t eat her out that way, he must’ve had a natural talent for it.</p><p>Mirana quickly gave up kissing Luna. Instead moaning like the wanton whore she was. Luna pulled from the kiss, shoving her head to look up at Klein.</p><p>“Kiss her, Student.” Luna whispered angrily, gripping Mirana’s head so she couldn’t move. Mirana groaned throatily as Klein descended, delicately rubbing his tongue against Mirana’s. She let him invade her mouth, and simply rested there, taking all seven inches of his thick cock into her cunt.</p><p>Luna bit her lip, watching from the side as Klein kissed and tongued <em>her girlfriend's mouth</em> out. Mirana cried out, rolling her hips into his pistoning cock. She let her fingers delve down between her thighs, and once again started teasing her soaked lips. Luna moaned behind her muffled lips, shivering as wet, clapping thrusts resounded through the room. Her girlfriend’s cunt getting ravaged, and all she could do was watch.</p><p>“That’s it, Student, show her how she must repent.” Luna murmured, not even talking to Klein anymore, simply watching as he stole her girlfriend’s mouth, and fucked faster and faster, his own groans growing louder by the moment.</p><p>Mirana cried out, turning her head to face Luna, “I’m cumming, oh goddess, I’m cumming!”</p><p>Luna’s eyes widened, her own fingers speeding up at Mirana’s exclamation. A cock was making her cum. Not Luna’s lips, or fingers or toys. A <em>cock</em> was making her <em>girlfriend</em> cum.</p><p>And Luna was shocked to find <em>she</em> was cumming too.</p><p>Luna surged forward, reclaiming Mirana’s mouth, crying out and wrapping her plush lips against Mirana’s. Luna shivered as she came, her juice seeping out between her fingers to soak into the bed. Mirana, on the other hand, was shaking, her orgasm nothing short of <em>explosive</em>. Based on Klein’s desperate motions, he was close too, and her convulsing cunt wasn’t helping matters any, her canal begging for his cum.</p><p>Luna assumed that was the case anyway, but Klein, being the obedient rider he was, pulled out of Mirana’s clenching pussy with visible effort, a strain on his face, and his eyes slammed shut, his breathing was laboured, and he simply used his muscled arms to keep himself upright. Luna’s mouth felt dry upon seeing his thick, throbbing piece of fuckmeat in the air.</p><p>Mirana whined, her hips rolling up to try and find his cock again, no doubt her orgasm ruined by his early exit. Luna bit her lip. Klein was likely ready to blow any moment now. Luna’s original plan was to simply suck him off, and share the cum between Mirana and herself.</p><p>Things were different now.</p><p>“Who said he was cumming inside you?” Luna growled lowly, sitting up and turning to the nearby drawers, pulling out a small bottle. She shakily stood up, her toes feeling slightly numb, but carried on. Klein watched her, and sat back up, not wanting to act without her word.</p><p>Luna smirked, slowly uncapping the bottle as quietly as she could, not wanting to tip Mirana off on her plan. She pooled the familiar substance along her fingers, and quickly spread it along her asshole, rubbing the lubricant all over her tight, dark ring. She suppressed a shivering moan as her fingers spread her anus wide, already stuffing four fingers inside, and made sure her insides were well lubricated.</p><p>“Nobody,” Mirana finally found her voice, biting her lip at the sudden silence, “Rider, where is he going to cum?”</p><p>Luna winked at Klein, pointing at his cock, then turned around, spreading her ass with both hands and revealing her soaked asshole. Klein gave a shaky smile, no doubt eager to use Luna’s hole, and fuck his <em>leader</em> like the anal loving slut she was.</p><p>Luna shivered, and climbed atop Mirana, earning a small gasp from the priestess. She waved her ass in the air, letting Klein grip her fat ass with his hands. His fingers sunk into her cheeks, and she shivered, leaning over Mirana’s head. Her lips a hair's breadth from Mirana’s</p><p>“He’s my Student. There’s only one place he’s cumming,” Luna growled huskily, looking over her shoulder, biting her lip as his fat cock pressed into her well lubed anus, already pushing in his pulsating meat forward. “Inside <em>my</em> pussy.”</p><p>Luna cried out as Klein surged forward, a loud, meaty clap reverberated throughout the bedroom as his hips collided with her thick ass. His low hanging balls swung forward and smacked her sensitive cunt, which dripped onto Mirana’s stomach. Her ass was as stretched out in a white hot pleasure, his cock throbbing inside her, pushing the sensitive lining of her asshole out deliciously.</p><p>Mirana gaped at Luna, her lips shaking, and no doubt her eyes were wide with panic at Luna’s words. “You said—”</p><p>“I,<em> oh yes,</em> recall you not arguing when he was moments from blasting your womb full of his nasty sperm,” Luna groaned, uncaring for her own pleasure, just wanting Klein to keep slapping her ass with his hips. Her cheeks wobbling back and forth with rippling movements, small waves of her flesh moving for Klein’s surging thrusts. He grunted, a small amount of pain emanating from his balls as they swung back and forth into her clit, earning cries from Luna, as her body shivered, struggling to keep her upright in the doggy position. His pulsating fuckmeat threatened to blow at any moment, and her shaking ass clapped louder with every thrust as Luna practically threw herself back every time he pulled out.</p><p>It wasn’t the deepest her ass had been spread, but there was something primal about having a cock ream her out instead of a piece of plastic. Better still, his virile nutsack insisted on slamming into her exposed clit, sending her nerves on overdrive. Besides that, her ass was too thick for him to pump the whole thing in.</p><p>“L— <em>Rider</em>. I didn’t <em>want</em> him to cum in me, but if you’re serious, then you know what that means, right?” Mirana asked, her voice shaky and uncertain.</p><p>“I understand <em>perfectly</em>.” Luna growled, stealing up Mirana’s lips, relishing in Klein’s pumps. Groaning into Mirana’s shocked mouth as her asshole was loosened from behind her. Klein’s grunts had turned to load groans, his pistoning hips shaking her ass into larger waves. Luna pulled away from Mirana’s mouth with a gasp.</p><p>“Oh <em>fuck</em>, my Student feels so much better than your tongue. Is eating my ass all you're good for?” Luna snarled with a mad grin. Mirana whined, her larger breasts bouncing into Luna's, their bodies tightly pressed together as Klein groaned and gripped onto Luna’s hips, her fat ass clapping louder as he reamed out her asshole, no doubt leaving it gaping for minutes, and sensitive for the next day.</p><p>“Rider, I’m going to—”</p><p>“Inside! All of it, now!” Luna threw her ass back harder, and the speedy thrusts soon turned slow and heaving. Mirana whining and quivering against Luna’s.</p><p>“Don't do this, Luna…” Mirana pathetically whimpered.</p><p>“Too late, <em>princess</em>.” Luna spat, before her eyes rolled back another orgasm hitting her. The rider was completely unaware of her own rising pleasure, until it crashed into her like Klein’s hips. He rested against her, crying out as his cock throbbed, widening just a bit further. His balls tightened and rested against Luna’s burning out pussy, yearning for its own attention, but squirted out her orgasmic juices all over the hairy nuts.</p><p>Luna could <em>feel</em> his searing out nut fill her bowels, each spurt sending the last deeper into her system. Luna collapsed against Mirana, his cock unceremoniously popped free of her loose anus, and sent thick, clumpy yellow ropes of his cum onto her pale back. Luna smirked drunkenly, her mouth resting against Mirana’s latex covered ear.</p><p>“I’m pregnant. He’s fucked a baby into me.” Luna whispered.</p><p>Mirana took a sharp breath. Luna giggled, rolling up and over Mirana’s head once again. She met Klein’s tired eyes, and gestured to the pillow next to Mirana. He graciously accepted her silent offer, crashing against the pillow with a tiny groan. Luna chuckled, looking down at Mirana’s face between her thighs, watching as sperm dripped from her reamed out asshole onto Mirana’s latex covered face.</p><p>“Or I might be, unless you suck all of his nasty sperm out of me.” Luna offered, pressing her asshole against Mirana’s open mouth. Luna shivered as her tongue probed her stretched hole, drinking up that thick, yellowy cum. She moaned, and fell forward, face to face with Mirana’s well fucked pussy, still dripping with need.</p><p>Luna gently gave Mirana’s pussy a lap, slowly circling her reamed out hole with her tongue, just as Mirana was doing to her anus. Mirana groaned into Luna’s ass, and began drinking up her cum in earnest, literally sucking the cum from her ass. Luna rewarded her for such a filthy act, slithering her long tongue into Mirana’s hole.</p><p>They gently lapped at one another’s holes until they were too tired to continue. As the facemask was removed, and the rope untied, Mirana wrapped her arms around Luna, littering her neck with small kisses.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>***</p><p>“You jerk,” Mirana grinned, giving Luna’s shoulder a light punch. All three had laid in Mirana’s bed until morning came. Klein was still asleep, but Mirana and Luna had woken up at the same time. Luna smiled back, resting her side of her head against the pillow, staring into Mirna’s star filled eyes, “If you hadn’t answered my question with ‘<em>perfectly</em>’, then I would’ve actually panicked he was going to cum where we agreed he wouldn’t.”</p><p>“Well, I suppose I did get a bit carried away,” Luna laughed, shaking her head tiredly, “though, I admit I got a bit jealous, seeing him have his way with you like that.”</p><p>Mirana raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”</p><p>“To be honest, it felt like you preferred being fucked by a dick, more than you liked what I’ve done in the past.” Luna admitted with a shaky smile.</p><p>“Aw, just a tad jealous? You made me eat his spunk from your ass.” Mirana deadpanned, still a humorous expression on her face, “I think you got the better end of the deal. I couldn’t even see the whole time.”</p><p>“Sorry about that, I suppose that was my jealousy making itself known even then,” Luna snuggled in closer, licking her lips with hooded eyes, “only I want to see your expressions when you’re cumming.”</p><p>Mirana hummed, moving in closer too, her hand reaching out to rest on Luna’s ass, “Do you want me to make some... <em>expressions</em> now?”</p><p>Luna laughed lowly, pecking Mirana’s lips repeatedly, until the messy smacks of tongues wrestling filled the room.</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>Both women paused, looking over to a wide eyed Klein.</p><p>“Should I leave?”</p><p>Both women’s eyes lowered down to his rock-hard morning erection, then simultaneously rose back up to his face, both with wide grins.</p><p>“Nope.” They both said at once.</p><p>Klein whimpered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Special thanks to my $5+ or more Patrons:</p><p>Ravenous</p><p>Miranek</p><p>Settingscarlett</p><p>Please consider supporting me on Patreon!<br/>https://www.patreon.com/WriterWrathorn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Luna on the stocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna can’t help but be a buttslut, it was a fact of her life. As her relationship continues to blossom with Mirana, the two women fall further into depravity, finding new ways to explore one another in the bedroom.</p><p>Mirana, however, would like to delve deeper into certain taboos.</p><p>[Warning! Contains Bestiality]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to my first Commissioner, who would like to stay Anonymous.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>Mirana hummed quietly to herself, resting her bare feet into the loose soil below, eyes taking in the Shrine before her. It was the same building that both Luna and herself had discovered a few months before. Where they shared their first couple of intimate trysts. The Shrine then, was decrepit and falling apart, rooms left mossy, and furniture partially destroyed. All of it repaired, fixed or replaced.</p><p>As it turned out, the Riders could clean out a Shrine dedicated to Selemene faster than their own rooms.</p><p>Mirana gave a tiny giggle at the thought, covering her mouth with her palm. Her eyes followed the pristine marble stairs, surrounding a perfectly chiseled statue of Selemene. Before her days as an acolyte, far before becoming a Priestess, she’d thought that Selemene was strangely interpreted by the others. The statue itself was accurately depicted, according to some of the ancient texts, she was a stunningly beautiful woman, with some very <em> large </em>assets.</p><p>The Priestess huffed. The current populace of the Shrine was at a minimum, with riders patrolling the area close by, and the priesthood having gone to pray or sleep at this time of night.</p><p>Mirana made to move, following the stairs up to the showers, where Luna had gone to earlier, having just returned from a patrol. The Priestess walked by the large circular basin of crystal clear water, where she and Luna had fucked before.</p><p>She smirked at the memory, recalling that they had stood directly in the middle, where the full moon was reflected—</p><p>Mirana paused. The moonlight reflected perfectly from the very centre of the basin, but there was something in the light itself. Images flung through her mind rapidly, feeding into her lust and leaving her shivering.</p><p>Luna was in each image that blinked past. All of them showing the priestess vestiges of a broken, well-fucked Luna. Each achieved in a plethora of ways, but all of them focused on her huge, pale ass. The round cheeks red and purple with bruises, the faded lines of whips and paddles, even marked with words she couldn’t read, but felt as though she understood.</p><p>Then, the images switched, following a bolder, more plump and sexy Luna, in the midst of battle. Her skinsuit covered her torso, but left her arms and legs bare, the pale skin glowing like the beautiful moonlight. More than that, her breasts had grown considerably in this <em> ‘vision’. </em>Her skinsuit could barely contain them, as each pale breast spilled out from the stretchy material, her cleavage deep and tight, making Mirana’s mouth dry. Her ass had also ballooned outward, and swallowed the skinsuit between the jiggly ass cheeks like it was a thong. Mirana followed the pale skin further down, finding plump thighs that caked over tight, thigh high combat boots.</p><p>Images flicked over her, dominating men and beasts alike. Cocks of all shapes and sizes embedded into her welcoming asshole, her face cruel and dominating, as the different men succumbed to her skills and body.</p><p>It changed back, her leading the charge on Sagan, rushing into enemy lines, her shield blocking incoming arrows like it was a wall of moonlight, protecting all her other riders. Then cutting to her stomping on a man’s head, looking down over the building they’d claimed, shoving the steel pole of a flag deep into the concrete.</p><p>Then it cut back, and Mirana gasped, her tongue instinctively falling out of her mouth. Luna’s asshole was barely a few inches away from her, and it was stretched apart wide and ruined. Her doughy, pale ass cheeks spread from how reamed out her anus was. Her violet eyes watched over her shoulders, silently begging and pleading for Mirana to take action.</p><p>In that moment, Mirana had felt far more powerful than the Luna she was shown moments ago. Watching the transformed, amazonian version of Luna. It was <em> her </em> that Luna truly prostrated herself before. It was <em> her </em> that Luna came to for love and care. It was <em> her </em> that held power over her chosen Moon Rider.</p><p>Mirana’s eyes flickered, the pupils growing a faint, pale light from the centre. Her fingers fell down her garbs, her tongue stretched out to lick at that ruined rim, uncaring if anyone saw her. But, as soon as her fingers grazed along the tan skin of her waist, the images disappeared in a snap.</p><p>Mirana blinked, bringing her hands up to stare at them with an anxious expression. Her senses returned to her, and she slowly sunk her tongue back between her lips. She glanced back to the moonlight, still at the centre of the basin.</p><p>She picked up a nearby jug, filling it with the basin’s crystal clear water. She wasn’t entirely sure why, but her faith simply urged her on.</p><p>She gulped, her cheeks hot and eyes flustered as she spun around with the jug in hand, heading toward the stables. There was a plan in her mind, but it needed time to prepare. Sagan would be required, and so would Luna’s toys. There wasn’t enough time to explain to Luna, but there were ways around that.</p><p>The stocks. She needed to use the stocks.</p><p>Mirana bit her lip, the strange new desires within her burned to be free. A calling higher than herself, born from the mind of her Goddess. Whatever Selemene had shown her in that vision, Mirana knew that she wanted it to be fulfilled.</p><p>To feel that power again.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em> “Hello again, Luna.” </em>
</p><p>Luna’s eyes snapped open from under the showerhead at the feminine, spectral voice’s return. Her hair clung to her skin, and her body slightly flushed from the steamy water running down her body. She’d long since cleaned herself, more thoroughly in some places compared to others. Luna had simply wanted to remain under the water for some more time.</p><p>“What is it you want?” Luna angrily whispered, not wanting to sound crazy to any passerbyers. She wasn’t even sure if it was <em>her </em>that was going crazy. She hadn’t heard the strange voice since the last time she was here at the Shrine.</p><p><em> “I chose you for a reason.” </em> The voice said cryptically, likely referring to how only Luna could hear whatever that voice was. Luna didn’t have any idea who, or <em> what </em>, was speaking. Only that it  was there. The last time Luna had listened to it, it had led her to a great deal of fun with Mirana.</p><p>“Chose me?” Luna gave a humoured chuckle, running her hands over her muscled biceps, following until her hands touched, “I will not be some vessel for a demon.”</p><p>
  <em> “Nothing like that. Your mind is your own, I respect that when it comes to my worshippers.” </em>
</p><p>“Worshippers?” Luna’s eyes widened angrily, her mouth twisting into a teeth-bared growl, “Don’t you <em> dare </em>imply you are Selemene herself!”</p><p>
  <em> “Why couldn’t I be? What must I prove to you, to reveal my identity properly?” </em>
</p><p>“You’re a disembodied voice,” Luna snarked, turning around to face the wall, running her hands over her perky breasts, washing sudsy bubbles from them, “The only thing that would <em> prove </em>you were Selemene, is if you could tell me what Mirana’s been up to the last week.”</p><p>
  <em> “Other than being dommed by you, with that Klein boy?” </em>
</p><p>Luna gave a choked sputter, spinning around with a bright flush on her neck. The disembodied voice found humour in this, lightly chuckling at Luna’s reaction. The Moon Rider quickly found her composure, coughing into her hand.</p><p>“We’ve only done that at the High Temple…” She muttered slowly, closing her eyes, “If you were a demon—”</p><p><em> “Then I would have eradicated their very existence.” </em> Selemene finished for the Rider. Luna froze, something like a hand trailing down her back. The voice chuckled, “ <em> Oh my, you felt that didn’t you? Then you’re starting to believe.” </em></p><p>“What do you want with me?” Luna asked in a growl, masking the fear she felt. She turned her head over her shoulder, capturing a figure in the steam of the hot water before it seemingly vanished.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Do as Mirana asks, and I shall grant you a powerful gift.’ </em>
</p><p>“What do you—”</p><p>Luna jumped, facing the door as three loud knocks rapped against it. She  turned the shower off, then quickly searched the room for any strange ghosts. </p><p>Another three knocks sounded from the door.</p><p>“Who is it?” Luna called out roughly, still glancing around the bathroom where she could. </p><p>“Mirana.” </p><p>Luna’s features softened, her eyes still flickering from across all corners of the room, waiting for the voice to return. Nota sound made itself known within her mind. Though, she found the timing of the voice's last statement, and Mirana’s arrival.</p><p>“One moment.” Luna stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, and quickly used another to wipe her face and contain her hair. She ran her hand over the mirror, trying to remove the water so she could see her reflection proper, then she opened her makeup bag, rummaging through it</p><p>“Come in.” Luna finally answered, voice lighter, just for Mirana. Unscrewing her lipstick to give her plump lips that purple sheen she’d come to enjoy.</p><p>The door opened slowly, revealing a flustered Mirana, stepping past the door in her traditional priestess garbs. Though, she looked unkempt, and slightly dirty. Luna capped the lipstick, swapping it out for her eyeliner, as she watched Mirana nervously open and close her mouth like a goldfish.</p><p>“Mirana, babe, you don’t need to be nervous around me.” Luna consoled, carefully running the eyeliner, making her violet eyes more pronounced. Mirana nodded slowly, her breathing coming down. Luna moved on to her other eye, delicately running the eyeliner across. The amount of times she’d accidentally poked herself was shameful to admit, though, she’d only just started this habit in the past few months. Even her other riders were beginning to notice her ‘womanly’ features.</p><p>“I think Selemene spoke to me.” Mirana finally said, cringing as she bit her lip, looking away. Luna paused as she put her eyeliner away, halfway into swapping it out for her violet eyeshadow.</p><p>“What’d she say?” Luna asked innocently, running the coloured brush below her dark, curled eyebrows.<br/><br/>“Nothing.”</p><p>A small silence was held between the two. Luna waited for Mirana to further explain, but all she got was that lip-bitten and hood-eyed expression. Like the Priestess was holding herself back from jumping the rider.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Luna prompted, pulling away from the mirror with a satisfied nod. She turned to see the flustered priestess nervously holding her hands together, rotating her shoulders from side to side.<br/><br/>“She showed me things. Like they were the future to come to pass. You were powerful. Stronger. You could command Selemene’s power with ease, the power of moonlight at your fingertips without exertion.” Mirana explained, still not looking Luna in the eye.</p><p>
  <em> ‘She’s hiding something.’  </em>
</p><p>Luna eyed Mirana with a hum, wondering if it was really Selemene influencing Mirana and Luna, or if it was some other entity.</p><p>“Well, that sounds like good fortune, but, did you see how this happened?” Luna continued, dropping the towel to reveal her pear-shaped body, her hips flared and sashaying as she stepped toward Mirana. The priestess’ gaze flickered down to Mirana’s crotch, her hands falling to her sides as she shivered.</p><p>“I think there’s a ritual, but…”</p><p>“But?”<br/><br/>“It’s sexual in nature,” Mirana quietly admitted. Luna made a noise of realization, still unsure what a ‘ <em> sexual ritual’ </em>had to do with the Moon Goddess. Mirana’s voice picked up, high pitched and anxious, “And it has a strong focus for… the butt area.”</p><p>“I see.” Luna hummed, “How is it performed?”</p><p>Mirana’s gulped, “I think it’d be easier to show you.”</p><p>***</p><p>“The stocks,” Luna flatly observed, “Really?”</p><p>Mirana nodded, a bright blush on her cheeks and nose. The stocks themselves were positioned above the clean marble stone, high above a platform surrounded by the treetops. It forced the punished to stare over the treelines, and gaze at the moon. A fitting punishment, as Selemene herself would be able to judge the unworthy, the heathen or the heretic.</p><p>On one side of the stocks, there was a closed, familiar bag, on the other side was a porcelain jug. Luna hummed, glancing at Luna from the corner of her eye with a sly smile. Mirana’s bangs covered her eyes from view, though the priestess was lightly grasping her bicep with her own nervous smile. </p><p>“Is this some sort of roleplay?” Luna continued, a teasing grin on her mouth, “The priestess punishes the defiant Rider?”</p><p>“If you want it to be like that.” Mirana quietly agreed.</p><p>“And why is there a jug of water? Do you plan on splashing me while you have your way with me?” Luna began unclipping her bodywear, letting it slide down her body to a heap on the floor. She turned around, running her hands through her still damp hair.</p><p>“It’s for you to drink, first,” Mirana answered, picking up the bag and turning away, “Could you take five mouthfuls of the water, while I get ready?”</p><p>Luna gave a small sigh, “Sure.”</p><p>A short silence was held between the two, the only noise heard was the sound of latex being pulled, and toys being shifted within the black canvas bag.</p><p>Luna separated her violet-stained lips from the porcelain container, smirking at the marks she left, and delicately placed the jug on the ground. She looked over her shoulder, peeking at Mirana’s own actions.</p><p>Her jaw dropped.</p><p>Mirana’s hair was pulled into a high ponytail, wavy locks cascading down her back. Black latex covered her arms and legs like sleeves, reaching up to her biceps and thighs respectively, but left her tan body entirely exposed. The priestess herself turned, as if feeling Luna’s wide eyes on the back of her head, a seductive smile on her dainty lips.</p><p>She took sashaying steps toward Luna, and ran her smooth, rubber hands over the Rider’s sides, trailing down to lightly hold her pale, flared out hips. Luna whined softly, leaning in for a kiss, which was returned softly by Mirana. Both women gently embraced one another, Luna closing her eyes as she deepened their liplock, uncaring that she was being guided along by Mirana’s backward steps.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Click’ </em>
</p><p>Luna’s eyes fell open, and saw that Mirana had unlocked the stocks, gesturing for Luna to enter. The stocks’ holes were padded with a soft cushiony material, no doubt Mirana’s doing, wanting her girlfriend to be comfortable. </p><p>Luna stuck her ass out into the air as she rested her arms and head through atop the cushions, humming as the stocks were closed, and locked over her head.</p><p>Mirana, still standing behind the Moon Rider, bit her lip and took handfuls of her wide, pale ass, rolling it between her splayed out fingers, digging the heel of her palm into Luna’s soft skin. Luna gave a small gasp, which transitioned to a throaty chuckle, and began rolling her ass up and down, shaking the fatty muscles up and down against Mirana’s ministrations. </p><p>The priestess released her hold, biting her lip just a little harder as Luna intensified her booty shaking, her pale ass shaking like waves as it clapped into the open air, giving the priestess quick glimpses of her darkened ring between. </p><p>A hand came flying down, flesh slapped against flesh as Luna moaned huskily, violet lips parting at Mirana’s rough treatment. Liquid arousal seeped down her open thighs, and she shook her hips faster, her thighs rolling side to side with each body shaking thrust.</p><p>“You love having your ass played with.” Mirana simply noted, as though it were a fact of Luna’s life. Luna gasped out a moan, more finding pleasure from the truth of Mirana’s woulds turning her on. Mirana’s palm came crashing down again, leaving a pink outline of her hand against Luna’s doughy cheek, hard enough that her ass practically concaved for a brief second, before waves of skin wobbled lewdly. Luna whined, her eyes falling closed at Mirana’s roughness.</p><p>Mirana soon appeared next to Luna, gazing at her with hooded eyes and an innocent smile. Her latex covered hand gently stroked the side of Luna’s slightly coloured face, dragging down to press against Luna’s plump, upper lip. Luna parted her lips wider, taking in the finger in its entirety, gently suckling on it with worshipping laps of her tongue.</p><p>Her finger left, dragging around her hips, where Luna couldn’t see, but could guess. Mirana sighed with a shiver, her arm running up and down, and her hand between her cheeks, wetting her asshole.</p><p>“But it’s my turn now, for mine to be played with your tongue.” Mirana laughed throatily, twisting around to shake her bubble butt side to side, barely inches away from Luna’s face. The priestess watched the Rider from over her shoulder. Luna giggled in return, pushing her head through the hole as far as it allowed, puffing her lips out like a kiss. Mirana hummed suggestively, thrusting her ass back so Luna’s violet-stained lips pressed into Mirana’s cheek, marking it with two, thick violet lip marks.</p><p>Mirana’s hand reached out and took Luna’s hair into a painful clump. Luna hissed, which was muffled by the priestess’ tan cheeks spreading around Luna’s face, letting her lips kiss against that tight asshole, marking the soft ring with violet.</p><p>Luna’s eyes flickered up, the perverted taste of another’s ass on her lips already left her pussy gushing out juices. Luna’s long tongue spread between her lips, dipping against Mirana’s ass. The priestess groaned appreciatively, sending her hips up and down ever so slightly, her soft cheeks rubbing against Luna’s face.</p><p>Luna pushed harder against that tight, brown hole, and found entry, her tongue sliding through halfway, and running around the fleshy walls. Mirana’s grip slackened for just a moment, before her ass thrust back further, letting Luna shove more of her thick, long tongue inside the vice-grip of that tan ass.</p><p>Mirana groaned loudly into the air, still twerking against Luna’s face. The moon rider’s eyes rolled up slightly, as the sweat between Mirana’s ass started to grow more prominent. Filling Luna’s lungs with her smell, the depravity of her actions leaving her mind to wander elsewhere. Her tongue dug deeper, writhing aimlessly against Mirana’s hole, pushing against the sticky walls with barely any disgust to be found.</p><p>“You anal loving slut.” Mirana groaned, her other hand busying itself by running up and down her wet slit. The priestess’ grip on Luna hair tightened, encouraging her to lift away from Mirana’s asshole and lather her cheeks with saliva. Luna’s tongue messily ran across her bubble butt, swirling around until they found their mark again. She kissed between her cheeks sloppily, saliva smearing her lipstick as she returned to Mirana’s asshole, and ran her tongue along the ring.</p><p>“You don’t even care how you get your fix. My ass getting fucked, or your asshole getting stretched, you can’t <em> live </em>without ass, can you?” Mirana mocked the rider, shoving her head between her messy cheeks, forcing Luna to tongue out her anal cavity once more.</p><p>Luna simply hummed out her agreement, noisily slurping up saliva as her tongue travelled further into Mirana’s ass. The priestess gave a throaty chuckle, thrusting her fingers in and out of her soaked cunt at a rapid pace.</p><p>Soon, Mirana’s laughs were replaced with husky moans, swapping out her twerking motions for simply shivering, her asshole clenching and unclenching wildly around Luna’s explorative muscle.</p><p>Mirana pulled away without warning, leaving Luna’s tongue to hand out in the air, her lips wide and lipstick smudged around her lips. The priestess turned around, rubbing her latex covered fingers along her clit faster.</p><p>A spray of juices squirted onto Luna’s hanging tongue, only able to stare up at Mirana’s wide, happy eyes, leaving the Rider a quivering mess. Mirana’s orgasm quickly subsided, and she loudly licked her lips, petting Luna’s hair gently, leaning down.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>Luna internally preened at the comment, but simply smiled with hooded eyes, “Don’t tell me you’re done then?”</p><p>Mirana giggled into her mouth girlishly, shaking her head. She trailed around the imprisoned Luna, her fingers idly trailing down her naked back, making the rider shiver at the touch. Soon, Mirana was out of her sight, but her hands were certainly rough with how they lashed out and sank into her doughy, pale ass.</p><p>“You know… I’ve wondered how something so large could stay unmarked for so long. Are you truly a warrior?” Mirana taunted. Luna bit her lip, stifling a chuckle. The priestess heard her, tutting quietly, “I think I need to fix this unmarked skin with some proper… Training.”</p><p>“Is that your word for abuse?” Luna quipped. Silence quickly followed, until a white ball gag came into view. Luna squeaked in surprise as it roughly fell between her lips, bitten between her teeth.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear you beg for mercy.” Mirana coldly whispered, opening the bag with an audible zip, hinting to the rider what was coming next. Luna shivered, waiting for Mirana to start ‘punishing’ her. </p><p>Cold, viscous liquid ran down her ass crack, sliding along the soft flesh of her ring, already relaxing outward, the frosty liquid dripping into her hole. Luna groaned around the gag, shame showing on her cheeks at how loose she’d left her asshole over the weeks, her asshole receiving more attention in the last few months, in comparison to the last few years.</p><p>A latex finger sank within her loose ring, all the way to the knuckle, showing how loose and ready her hole really was. Luna’s eyes flickered at the sudden intrusion, flexing her ass around the slowly thrusting member. More lubricant followed, slipping around Mirana’s finger into her warm cavern, a second finger joining the first. </p><p>The process repeated until Luna was left quivering around four fingers, slowly sinking back and forth from her stretched ring. Mirana’s other hand rubbed her pale skin softly, fingers barely digging into her cushiony flesh. The rider embraced the feeling, keeping her legs straight and still as Mirana toyed with her ass. </p><p>Luna groaned heavily, her untouched cunt yearning for stimulation. Her clit stood at attention, and her thighs were slick with her juices, the cool air making her nerves set alight in pleasure and coldness.</p><p>Mirana’s thrusting fingers left her asshole in an instant, Luna threw her head back with a dissatisfied hum, saliva still dripping messily from the gag. Luna quickly changed her tune, her violet eyes rolled back a vibrating egg pressed against her aching clit. Mirana giggled at Luna’s shaking form, carefully applying the tape over the vibrator, so not to damage more delicate skin. With the vibrating egg safely pressed against her clit, Luna was left a writhing mess, slobber practically oozing down her chin, falling to the floor below.</p><p>“Don’t cum yet, my depraved whore,” Mirana sang from behind, giving her meaty white ass a heavy slap, “You’re not allowed to cum until the end. Understand?”</p><p>Luna gave a muffled, affirming groan as her response, shaking her hips from side to side. Her slightly loosened hole begging for attention.</p><p>“Aw, you want more?” Mirana mockingly sang, resting both her hands on either side of Luna’s ass, spreading the cheeks wide open to reveal her winking ring.</p><p>“Mm-hm.” Luna nodded, groaning as her pussy felt the vibrations intensify, leaving her in a drowsy, lust filled state. She rolled her hips into Mirana’s hands, relishing in how it stretched her loose hole side in different directions.</p><p>“You’ll get what you want soon enough.” Mirana cryptically hummed, leaving her ass and rummaging through the bag.</p><p>Luna jumped as she felt cool silicone rest against her winking rosebud, shivering at the familiar sensation. Mirana rested the thickest, black dildo Luna owned and pressed the tip against her anus. The toy itself was thin at the tip, but thickened out greatly as it went down. At the very end, it was the equivalent of two of her fists pressed against one another. More than that, the entire length of it was fifteen inches.</p><p>She’d never even gotten halfway down it.</p><p>Luna whined pathetically, shaking her ass side to side, encouraging Luna to hurry. With a sharp shove, Luna got what she wanted. Seven inches, nearly half of the dildo, where she’d never reached before, slammed into her. With a low, elongated groan, Luna nearly came from the surprise penetration. Usually, rushing into anything regarding anal would hurt the reciever.</p><p>But Luna felt fine.</p><p><em> ‘What did she make me drink?’ </em> Luna drunkenly thought, yelping as the next eight inches proceeded to invade her body, shoving against her internal organs and messing her insides up. Yet, Luna felt <em> more </em>than fine. Her asshole was stretched out farther and deeper than it had ever been before. Her legs shook violently, and her irises had nearly vanished, the whites of her eyes all that remained.</p><p>Then Mirana started <em> thrusting. </em></p><p>Loud squelches filled the air around them, the slimy dildo rushing in and out of her reamed out ring. Luna’s body jutted back and forth, as her body practically threw itself back and forth along the rigid, black member. Her asshole hugged the shaft tightly, practically sucking the member back in with a vacuum seal.</p><p>“What a lewd hole!” Mirana openly mocked, laughing as she slapped her ass with her free hand, “No wonder so many cocks blow their loads inside you. You’re filthy hole <em> loves </em>being pumped full of cum.”</p><p>Luna tried to scream against the gag, keeping her orgasm at bay with her hands balled up, her blue nails dug into the palms of her skin. Mirana continued laughing, keeping a majority of the huge dildo inside her body, only thrusting out five inches of it outside, before diving the full length back in. The vibrator at her clit picked up in intensity, as if remotely controlled.</p><p>But she didn’t cum. She couldn’t. For Mirana’s sake.</p><p>Her body thrashed against the stocks, unable to even look at the destruction of her own ass, but relished in every second of it. She trusted Mirana. The priestess knew what she was doing.</p><p><em> ‘Surely she does…’ </em>Luna winced, her eyes falling back down to a slack expression. Her body soon followed, the pleasure beginning to dull with every thrust. Even the vibrator lacked the pleasure it held earlier.</p><p>“Nearly ready, depraved whore.” Mirana husked. Without warning, the entirety of the black dildo was torn from her tight hole. Luna screamed as sensations returned like sharp, white cold pain. Her ass gaped into the open, spread wider than it had been before, filling her insides with the cool air. She shivered, confusion wrapping inside of her. She remembered that if <em> any </em>part of the body was stretched too widely, there was a risk of death.</p><p>And yet she felt more than fine. Her asshole was spread far wider than her own fist, and her ring was bulging outward, hungry for something to fill it. Luna’s eyes shock, anxiety eating her up, but the trust she held in her girlfriend cooled her down, not wanting to back out any time soon. No matter how hard the safeword wished to leave her muffled, violet lips.</p><p>“Now, for the second part of the preparation.” Mirana mumbled to herself. The cold lubricant sliding down the bumpy walls of Luna’s anus. The Rider muffled out her confusion, her knees buckling at the sensation. She couldn’t drop them, however, as she knew if she did, it would <em> hurt. </em></p><p><em> ‘It hasn’t hurt so far.’ </em>Her mind played with her. But she remained adamant, until she felt all Mirana’s closed, latex covered, fist press against her gaping ring. Luna tried to muffle out her anxieties, but all that came out was another sharp groan, as Mirana’s fist slid down her hole, swallowing up her forearm in an instant.</p><p>Luna nearly came. Her mind fell into a spiral of pleasure, and her argument died in her throat as she whined around that arm inside her. Her head hung low, low chokes wracked against the ballgag as saliva sputtered out, drooling into the small puddle under her face.</p><p>“Ah, nearly done.” Mirana gave a dainty laugh, opening her fingers deep inside her bowels, running her fingers along the walls that Luna couldn’t even <em> fathom </em>to feel. It was like a presence, invasive and unnatural. </p><p>And yet Luna felt like she was going to explode in orgasm.</p><p>The vibrator was a forgotten concept as Mirana’s arm began pumping back and forth, her elbow only forcing her ruined rosebud to stretch further. A piece that remained sane in Luna’s mind was grateful for the latex that covered Mirana’s arms. She didn’t want to dirty her lover.</p><p>Mirana pumped with a quiet laugh, as though she was holding back her own joys. Her other hand came down, and Luna nearly cried. The telltale sound of a horse crop stung her bouncing white asscheek. </p><p>“Aw, did that hurt?” Mirana laughed louder, bringing the crop down far more fiercely than before. She transitioned from either cheek, sending Luna’s head spinning as she cried out in a mix of muffled, pained squeals or deep moans. Mirana’s thrusting arm slowed as she focused on whipping Luna’s ass, the rider could already feel the deep purple bruises forming on her cushiony cheeks.</p><p>Her arm pumped slowly, her elbow pressing around the stretched ring of Luna’s anus, puffy and sore from the rough motions Mirana gave. When her elbow was swallowed up, she’d rear back until just her fist remained, slowly rotating along the nerves within.</p><p>“You fucking buttslut.” Mirana dropped the crop, the wooden handle clattering against the marble floor. Then, Mirana’s second fist joined the first as it reared back..</p><p>Luna’s eyes flashed open in panicking realization. Her head shook rapidly, “Nnf! NNF!”</p><p>Mirana wasn’t listening, or didn’t care. She aligned her fists so her thumbs could rest against one another’s sides.</p><p>Then she pushed.</p><p>Luna lost cognitive thought as her asshole was stretched out farther than she thought possible. Reality reared its ugly head at her as Mirana began thrusting her fists in unison along her anal passageway, tickling all the nerves she could feel.</p><p>“Mrna! Mrna!” Luna screamed into her ball gag, shaking her head wildly at the overwhelming pleasure and pain that wracked her body. Mirana didn’t respond, simply diving deeper into her bowels with each pistoning motions. Her asshole would stretch out around her fists, and then spread <em> wider </em>as her arms moved down.</p><p>Soon enough, Luna’s eyes were crossed at her nose, her muffled cries ceasing, replaced with long groans as her mind was slowly degraded. Pain fell to pleasure, and she was at the edge of her restraint, her climax soon inevitable.</p><p>Mirana’s arms upped their pace, spreading her hole wider and wider, until they could barely wrap around the priestess’ latex covered elbows. Luna meanwhile, was fairly certain she could feel her stomach <em> bulging </em>around the intruding appendages. Her belly felt sore and abused, and her asshole worse off.</p><p>Yet that made it sickeningly <em> better. </em></p><p>Luna laughed into her gag, moaning and groaning as her organs were forcefully mashed into. Her body was fine, for the most part, and nothing was telling her she was in danger. Her girlfriend was here. She was safe with her.</p><p>Mirana surged forward just a tiny bit more, then pulled out of Luna asshole, which made a loud <em> ‘splurch’ </em>sound as her bowled fell back into place. </p><p>Luna’s rosebud however, was ruined.</p><p>Gaping wide enough to reveal the red lining of her inner walls, and the ring itself bulging outward, flinching slightly as if trying to return to normal, Mirana was certain she could drop a singular closed fist in there, and it wouldn’t even <em> touch </em>Luna’s reamed out hole.</p><p>As if to prove the point, Mirana returned her closed fist, which hovered out of the anal rings reach. </p><p>Luna squirmed tiredly against the stocks, her knees weak and shaking, her ass was sore and bruised, the hole itself reamed out so badly that the cheeks were pushed to the side to make room.</p><p>She could barely pick her head up to look at her girlfriend, who stood over her with a domineering smile, her teeth bared at finding a cruel humour in the rider’s situation.</p><p>“Now you are ready for the true trial of the body.” Mirana spoke. But her voice had a strange reverb to them. Luna found the strength, what was left of it, to look up into Mirana’s star filled eyes.</p><p>And fear truly grasped her at finding the black sclera, and white pupil accompanying those stars.</p><p>“Truly, you are fit to be my herald.” Mirana, or rather, Selemene spoke. Luna could only grunt and groan her faded anger at the Goddess, unable to speak through her gag.</p><p>“Don’t worry, her actions are her own,” Selemene laughed regally, “I will leave her now, but I simply wanted to congratulate you for making it to the final part.”</p><p>Mirana hummed, closing her eyes, and reopening them to reveal her white sclera and black pupils.</p><p>“Let’s get you prepared.” Mirana grinned, ignoring the wide-eyed expression on Luna’s face.</p><p>A moment passed for Luna, who widely tried to escape the stocks, to no avail. Her eyes crossed and began rolling up, as cold water invaded her insides, rushing down into her body. Luna cried out into the gag, teeth biting into the hard plastic with no signs of it yielding. Her body quivering violently at the sensation.</p><p><em> ‘The water! It’s doing something to my body!’ </em>Luna internally panicked.</p><p><em> “Correct.” </em>The voice, Selemene, answered.</p><p>
  <em> ‘What’s happening to me? To Mirana?!’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re becoming my herald. My Blade of the Moon. And she is a worthy vessel to do this through” </em>
</p><p>Luna’s thought-conversation was interrupted as she whined loudly. Another thick dildo began entering her gushing cunt, spreading her open. The sensation was familiar, and it was a small comfort to know that <em> this </em>particular toy had only ever been used in her needy pussy.</p><p>Slow, heavy steps sound took Luna by shock. They weren’t shoes by any means, and more sounded like an animal.</p><p>“The finale.” Mirana husked, stepping around to Luna’s side, and holding her ruined asshole wide open. Luna threw her head back as latex fingers gripped her reamed rosebud, spreading it as far as it could go.</p><p>The loud patting sound edged closer, until Luna realized <em> what </em>had joined the two women.</p><p>Sagan’s large paws rested atop the stocks, still holding strong against his weight, and his thick fur pressed into the back of her smooth back.</p><p>“Mmf?!”<br/><br/>Mirana spoke up, “Sagan agreed to fill you with his cum, as part of the final test. Thank him.”</p><p>“Mmf!!!”</p><p>A huge, throbbing cock <em> whapped </em> against Luna’s destroyed ass. It was far thicker than Mirana’s combined fists, and she could feel veins as thick as rope <em> pulse </em>against her bruised skin. Sagan growled lowly, his head resting low enough for Luna to see, his tongue hanging out ever so slightly. </p><p>She squealed as he thrust forward, his giant ball sack audibly <em> smacked </em> against her shaking thighs. Each of his balls were the size of rockmelons, and his thrusts showed the Rider how <em> long </em>his shaft was, as his tip dripped out his precum along the curve of her spine, just before her shoulder blades.</p><p>“Oh yes, you can feel his nice, thick cock rubbing along your needy ass now, can’t you?” Mirana laughed openly, turning around to squat in front of the rider, her expression vacant and excited. Luna winced with every ball-slapping thrust Sagan made, his thick, virile nutsack <em> pulsing </em>every time it touched her thighs. Luna looked to the priestess hopefully, expecting a joking laugh and for Sagan to pounce away.</p><p>Her homes were dashed as Sagan reared back, the tip of his flared cock already sliding between her gaping hole, which struggled to contain his cock. Luna couldn’t breath. She could only see Mirana smiling down at her, her head at a slight angle, watching on in cruel curiosity. Her hands rubbed against Luna’s jaw lovingly, cooing at Luna’s tearfilled eyes.</p><p>“He’ll be filling your guts up with his thick, virile cum. Just like you want.”</p><p>“Shmfrie! Shumfriesh!” Luna tried, screaming the safeword past the ball gag.</p><p>“‘Some fries’? Luna, I can’t understand a word you’re saying.” Mirana coyly mocked, her lips pouting in front of Luna’s panicking face.</p><p>Luna’s lip trembled, shaking her head wildly. Her movements froze as Sagan experimentally thrusted forward, the head of his flared cock reaching past her reamed hole. Luna’s eyes were wide and shaking. Tears spilling down to stain her face with black makeup.</p><p>“I want to see you break. I want to see your asshole gape as wide as it can.” Mirana growled, her fingers tightened on Luna’s head, moving forward to lick up one of Luna’s tears. Luna whined in horror as Sagan gave another push, his cock spreading out her body, her stomach bulging slightly, and her womb flattened against her body.</p><p>“And when you’re broken, she can rebuild you as the perfect Moon Rider. The Blade of the Moon.” Mirana laughed at her, “Won’t that be exciting.”</p><p>Sagan’s growl was louder than whatever Luna had tried to muffle back. His entire body surged forward, his cock flying into her body, and his huge nutsack rushing against her pale thighs with a meaty slap.</p><p>Luna died.</p><p>Spittle flew forward as her body was roughly thrusted into, the stocks creaking from the force Sagan applied. She was reborn as Sagan’s cock pulsed powerfully through her body. Sheer pain rushed through her body, yet it was tempered by the pleasure she found too. </p><p>“Oh my. He’s stuffed you full,” Mirana giggled, running her hand over Luna’s bulging stomach, rising up to feel the bludgeoning meat that ended just before her sternum. Her breasts were pushed apart from the size of the bulge within the rider’s body.</p><p>Her body was thrown back and forth as Sagan began thrusting in earnest. His body smacked against her bruised cheeks, making her scream out in pain as his cock bludgeoned its way through her body, ruining her internal organs and wrecking her mind. Her eyes crossed up further into her head, until only the whites remained.</p><p>Consciousness remained with her, however, and her cunt <em> throbbed </em> with need. The dildo felt like <em> nothing </em>in comparison to Sagan’s monstercock ravishing her insides. Luna tried to throw her hips back into the sabre’s thrusts, which the mount took as encouragement. His balls slammed against the wet lips of her ignored cunt, earning strangled cries from the moon rider.</p><p>“That’s it. You’re passing. Keep going.” Mirana encouraged in her own voice. Luna honestly didn’t care, simply needing more of this sabre dick to ruin her strangely stretchy body. The outline of her stomach and chest made it seem like she was ready to <em> burst </em>at any moment.</p><p>And yet she didn’t. Her asshole was wrecked, split open wide by a cock bigger than both of Mirana’s arms combined, and Luna <em> loved </em>it. Her swinging hips were met with fervour from the sabre cat, who began slamming his cock out of her, smashing her ass against his matted fur. Luna’s well fucked ass clung to that monster dick, finding new love in this taboo act. </p><p>The moon rider was being ridden by the sabre mount.</p><p>Luna’s mouth went slack, her fingers spasmed as her knees gave way, her body only held up by Sagan’s cock, and her asshole clinging to it like it was keeping her alive. It rearranged her organs, but she felt no pain. It spread her ass out so wide it should’ve broken her hips, but she felt no pain. His balls slapped against her sensitive cunt lips at such a blinding speed, that it sent her thighs and crotch into a quivering, red mess. But she felt no pain.</p><p>Her entire world was pleasure.</p><p>His cock pulsed stronger inside her, spreading her asshole wider, stinging and burning her with pleasure. She grinned dumbly around her mouth gag, eyes coming back into view, staring straight ahead at Mirana.</p><p>The priestess rested her hands gently against Luna’s face, and leaned forward.</p><p>“Cum.” Mirana whispered.</p><p>Sagan’s body slammed into Luna one last time, her own body freezing at Mirana’s order. Her pussy gushed violently, juices forcing the dildo out onto the floor. She quivered and shook with tiny groans, her eyes crossed, and even the gag started to crack under the pressure she put her teeth under.</p><p>Sagan, meanwhile, gave a single shudder, and thrusted so his sack would hit her leaking cunt. A loud surging sound came from within Luna’s body, and she could <em> feel </em> her stomach stretch. Sagan shuddered again, his virile balls slapping against her thighs as another, loud <em> splurge </em>came from within. </p><p>Luna came again, and lost all sanity at the realization. Sagan had cum the same time she had, but he was a breeding sabre. His balls tightened visibly, and another rope of thick, clumpy cum filled her gut, making her stomach bulge out further and further. Luna groaned mindlessly, thrusting her ass back along his giant sabre cock, coaxing his cum from him.</p><p>Sagan graciously gave her body more and more, his orgasm going on for more than a minute, and already her stomach looked nine months pregnant. Her fingers numbly clenched and clenched, as she soon realized he was <em> still </em>cumming. Thick clumps of semen ran down her legs, splashing over her bruised cheeks and along her sore cunt. </p><p>Her stomach had bulged further than her body should have allowed, large enough that she’d looked like she’d be carrying at least five children within her. Luna looked up dazedly into Mirana’s soft eyes, the priestess gently caressing her cheek lovingly. The rider felt something strange in her throat at that moment.</p><p>She gagged and surged forward, cum filling her mouth with a nasty taste. Clumps of semen washed into her mouth, barely able to fall out of her sealed mouth. Cum dribbled from her smeared, violet lips, bubbling down as it mixed with saliva. But there was too much for the rider’s mouth to simply hold, and cum began drooling down her nose, dragging over her lips.</p><p>Mirana moaned at the sight, her lips dropping open so her tongue could drag along Luna’s lips, eating up Sagan’s cum, mixed in with her lover’s own spit.</p><p>“You passed.” Mirana whispered, her tone joyful as she lifted Luna’s head, her eyes rolled back and her body quivering.</p><p>Sagan growled lightly, shoving his huge cock out of her body, cum flying out from the pressure, flying into the open air and splattered on the marble floor. It streamed out of her sagging asshole in huge, yellow clumps.</p><p>Mirana hummed, gently letting the rider rest her head, running her hands along the rider’s cum smeared back, down to her well-fucked hole. She grinned in satisfaction, seeing the gaping hole the side of a dinner place full of cum, still streaming down Luna’s thighs.</p><p>The moonlight above shone on Luna’s well-fucked body, bathing her in pure white light. Mirana watched in fascination, as her body seemed to <em> absorb </em>all of Sagan’s cum. Her reamed out hole, once full of cum, began emptying as the viscous, yellow liquid sank into the rider’s body. Luna’s legs shivered, more strangled moans left her cum-filled mouth.</p><p>Mirana’s eyes widened as Luna’s body seemed to <em> grow. </em>Her ass grew plumper, and her thighs were thick to match. Her height increased, making her ass stand higher into the air. Visible muscles were seen along the rider’s back and even her arms seemed to bulk up. </p><p>The priestess quickly went around the other side, watching as Luna’s breasts seemed to <em> inflate, </em>growing from the perky, small state into ones as large as Mirana’s. Full, and could easily wrap around her arm.</p><p>The moonlight left as quickly as it had arrived, and Luna’s body was no longer bulging. Though, based on her quivering body, she was still orgasming something fierce.</p><p>Mirana shook her head, unclipping the stocks, assisting the rider up.</p><p>***</p><p>“I still feel sore inside.” Luna groaned, laying against her stomach, rubbing her hands over her abused ass, wincing at how it was still gaping. Not as far as it had before, but enough that she could probably stuff her hand into her rosebud without lubricant, and with just as much ease as if she <em> had </em>lubricant. She faced Mirana with an accusing pout. The priestess simply gave a small, apologetic smile.</p><p>“The ritual itself was certainly a near impossible task.” Mirana idly stroked Luna’s back comfortingly, “Your body had to be forcefully changed so you can take on the next set of trials. This ‘Trial of the body’ seemed to test whether you were strong enough to withstand… well, you know.” Mirana shrugged, looking over to see Luna’s still gaping anus, which wasn’t as spread as before, but the priestess could easily thrust three fingers inside without issue, “Other than that, you’ve certainly gained more weight to your… assets.”</p><p>Luna lifted herself up with a wince, and brought her hand up to an engorged breast, running a finger over the hardened nipple. Once, they were big enough for cover with just her hands, but now, they were as large as Miranas. Her extra foot of height also helped define her shapely legs, adding more to her already thick thighs and fat ass. She felt stronger too, which showed with her defined six-pack, and bulging muscles along her arms and legs, even her back had grown more toned with muscle.</p><p>“Maybe it really was Selemene.” Luna hummed, thoughtfully, crashing back down to the bed. Her eyes flicked up to Mirana, wondering what the priestess was thinking. Instead, she found only red cheeks, and lust-filled eyes. Luna rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Just be gentle.” Luna sighed with a teasing smile.</p><p>Mirana said nothing, and simply rolled to rub her face between Luna’s larger, bruised cheeks, the Moon Rider moaning into the night as Mirana’s tongue followed the reamed out rim of her ruined asshole, her fingers stretching out the hole wider once again.</p><p>Luna rolled her eyes as pleasure washed over her.</p><p>***<br/><br/><em> I hope you enjoyed - </em> WriterWrathorn</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Special thanks to my $5+ or more Patrons:<br/>Ravenous<br/>Miranek<br/>Settingscarlett</p><p>Please consider supporting me on Patreon!<br/>https://www.patreon.com/WriterWrathorn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now coming to grips with her transformed body, Luna struggles to retain trust with Mirana. Will Luna be able to forgive the Priestess for ignoring Luna’s use of their safeword that night? Or will their relationship be wedged by this betrayal?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>\Writer|Wrathorn/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tags: Lesbian [Masturbation] [Mild Anal] [Anal Rimming] [Deep Anal Kissing] [Mentions of Toys] [Grinding] [Sweat Aphrodisiac] [Forgiveness] [Plot?] [Selemene is still a lewdist]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>\Writer|Wrathorn/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna grumbled, rubbing the layer of moisture from the mirror, finding her reflection staring back with a scowl. It was her in the mirror, but also very much </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. Pale hands cupped her smooth, teardrop shaped breasts. She lifted them, noting the weight of her new assets, and hissed at the strange sensation that pricked her skin. Carefully, she released them, biting her lip as the fatty pillows jiggled. She gasped at the rising heat finding itself in her stomach, hands trailing down between her thighs. An eyebrow twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, really Luna? You’re getting horny from looking at yourself. Wonderful, Luna. Wonderful.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, that didn’t stop her baby blue fingernails from biting into her stomach, leaving red trails down to her toned thighs. She gasped a small moan, lips twisting to smile as fingers delicately ran around her wetted lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet eyes locked onto her reflection again, the steam of the bathroom having cleared out some time ago. Her free hand returned to a breast, fingers gingerly curling around a brown nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The changes to her body had left her frazzled. It had only been a few days, but she couldn’t help but feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>insecure </span>
  </em>
  <span>about her new body. Her height had increased dramatically (by a whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>foot</span>
  </em>
  <span>), her hips had widened, her ass ballooned to fit her thick and curvy figure and her thighs </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted </span>
  </em>
  <span>on rubbing together, only agitating her arousal further. Every night she had to masturbate until her mind was a mess and her sheets were stained, and even then she felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>unsatisfied.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But what left her most concerned, aside from lustful looks the Priests and Riders gave her, was that her breasts had grown, but felt like they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>swelling. Her fingers traced the ring of her areola, the brown skin reaching out further than she would have liked. Before, they were a simple pink, and were quite small. Now they were a couple of inches in diameter, and the nipples had become inverted, hiding away in the folded, sensitive flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna bit a plump lip, eyes locked on the mirror, unable to tear her gaze away. She couldn’t believe it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the mirror, and frankly, she’d use </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>as an excuse as to why she was getting off on her own reflection. There was a stranger in her mirror, and they were touching themselves looking at her too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers became more adventurous, finding purchase in her slick vagina, slowly sliding inside her incredibly hot walls. Her moan was muffled behind her bit lip, and her eyes flickered closed as electricity ran through her body. The hand at her breast anxiously pushed into the nipple, rolling the delicate bud hiding within. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thighs rolled side to side as her finger pumped into her welcoming wetness faster. Her teat had risen from its hiding place, hardening until it was pointed and fully revealed. Without much thought, she pinched it, gasping as her body froze a moment. Her eyes snapped closed, and she fell forward slightly, supported only by her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, she found herself in the mirror, the woman there was flushed, and her eyes holding the faint outlines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>love hearts </span>
  </em>
  <span>in them. It was another aspect of her transformation she had yet to understand. The more </span>
  <em>
    <span>aroused </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was, the more pronounced those hearts in her eyes became, and the brighter that pink light grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fuck…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luna rolled her finger slowly out of her pussy, while her other hand gently pulled the brown nipple. Pleasure washed over her, leaving her shivering and groaning as she picked up the pace. Her big, brown nipples were both hard and pointed, and her cunt </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeezed </span>
  </em>
  <span>around the intruding digit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her blue hair clung to her face as sweat built up, the aroma of citrus following the sweat that coated her body. Luna was sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>quirk of hers was relatively new, but her sweat made other people </span>
  <em>
    <span>horny. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Herself included, she discovered, after licking the warm liquid from her upper lip. Her body shuddered, skin rippling as her stomach tightened, and her eyes shook in their sockets. It didn’t matter if she was training, fighting or </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>herself, but the smell was akin to an aphrodisiac. Like her new body was </span>
  <em>
    <span>telling </span>
  </em>
  <span>people she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fertile </span>
  </em>
  <span>and ready to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>More than that, but she had caught herself fantasizing more often. Another finger was added to her pussy, stroking the sensitive lining within. Luna’s eyes rolled back momentarily, her thighs finally giving out from under her. She carefully sat on the bathmat under her, spreading her knees out wide and resting against the wall. Her soaked pussy made lewd, squelching sounds as her fingers dug in deeper. Her cunt lips gripped her fingers, as though her body </span>
  <em>
    <span>begged </span>
  </em>
  <span>for them to stay as deep as they could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna’s breathing had turned laboured, the hand at her teat pulled and squeezed faster. Earlier that day, after getting all of her bodysuits swapped out for larger sets, she had trained with her fellow riders as though </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>had happened to her. At first, she assumed everything was alright. Most of them looked surprised at her new form, and even a few sported cute blushes as they were caught staring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she began fighting. She’d won all her matches, of course, but her new proportions created a whole different set of challenges. Her new height gave her a different perspective on her opponent’s stances, and she had to adjust accordingly. The fat that had built up on her hadn’t slowed her down, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>created more, unintentional, momentum in her swings. It felt like she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bashing </span>
  </em>
  <span>her opponents, rather than skillfully engaging in swordplay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna's lip would have bruised, if not for her transformation's added bonus of increased resilience. Her bad habit hadn't left her, and had only grown worse since her lip sparked with an odd pleasure. She released her lip, running over the stimulated lip with her finger. This, of course, was the actual problem. The changes in her body were more than her appearance.</span>
</p><p><span>As the fighting went on, her body built up more and more sweat, thus more of her new aphrodisiac scent. After claiming victory over a rather well-built man, Luna couldn’t help but </span><em><span>stare </span></em><span>at his erection</span> <span>straining against the material of his uniform. His cute, olive-skinned face was flustered, as the heat in her own face rose. </span></p><p>
  <span>The other men and women in the arena were in a similar state, all of them flustered and struggling to hide their arousal. Though there was little point in hiding such arousal in their plugsuits. She had called off training early, citing that she had felt sick and needed rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead she had dashed to her private shower, and tried to wash the smell off her. She’d succeeded, for a moment. Then she stared at her reflection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a newfound low, she thought. There was liking one’s own body, then there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>narcissism. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Despite it, her fingers pumped into her needy lips with reckless abandon, uncaring for the potential of harm with her long nails. Her rough touch had not given her any pain so far, and any 'scratching' sensation added to her mounting pleasure. Her fingers twisted around her hardened teat, finding the pain </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her body squirmed as her arousal peaked, her own odour feeding her lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna’s earlier fantasy played out in her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was kneeling at the arena centre, fingers hooked at the corners of her mouth as her male trainees jacked themselves over her face. Her tongue suggestively rolling out of her mouth, making wet, slurping noises as she teased them with her swinging breasts. Their hard, veiny cocks pulsing with need, as thick ropes of cum splattered along her face, seeping into her throat and coating her esophagus in fertile seed. Her pale face was splattered with their filthy fluid. Her eyes fluttered open, staring at Mirana smugly, taking a sick pleasure in watching the bound woman scream behind the gag, and her sex gush in—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna’s lips hung open and her eyes flashed open. Bright, violet hearts were at her pupils centre. Her toes curled and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>squealed </span>
  </em>
  <span>as her orgasm tore through her. She quivered, her fingers dropping down to her sides to support her. Hips lifted into the air, her thighs shaking as her pussy </span>
  <em>
    <span>squirted </span>
  </em>
  <span>across the bathroom, staining the bathmat in femcum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like an eternity, but was closer to half a minute, Luna finally sat down, her fat ass jiggling it hit the floor. She took long, heavy breaths as she tried to regain her composure. Her soaked vagina still </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned </span>
  </em>
  <span>for attention, and her hardened nipples felt like they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>throbbing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna shook her head, convincing herself that shclicking herself off in the bathroom until unconsciousness took her was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>ideal. She hissed as she tried to stand, her legs slightly numb after her orgasm. Those had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>easier </span>
  </em>
  <span>to achieve too, ever since her change. Her body was far more </span>
  <em>
    <span>receptive </span>
  </em>
  <span>to pleasure and sex then it had ever been before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pointedly ignored her reflection in the mirror as she got dressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna had heard some of the whispers from the trainees and priests earlier. Many of them were </span>
  <em>
    <span>perverted </span>
  </em>
  <span>in nature. She knew that sexual relationships weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>frowned </span>
  </em>
  <span>upon under Selemene’s gaze, but the way they talked made it sound like they were all celibates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the women spoke of their jealousy for Luna’s new figure, a few even expressing their desire to, in their words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘eat her out until I can’t feel my jaw’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That particular comment made Luna walk to her room </span>
  <em>
    <span>faster. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Strangely, the women were far more vocal about Luna’s new appearance than the men, who would simply ogle her breasts or ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t decide which made her more uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aside from that, she’d made an effort not to see Mirana the past few days. Ever since the ‘incident’. Luna felt a strange hollowness in her chest whenever she thought of her. At the time, Luna hadn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>about her transformation, lost deep in the aftermath of such intense pleasure. Her mind had broken, much like her ass had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, after some time to collect herself and </span>
  <em>
    <span>think, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she remained unsure if it was Selemene’s will that led her into it.  Even still, Mirana had acted out her commands as she was told, as any priestess would from their deity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as she dwelled in her thoughts, she understood something that unsettled her. Mirana didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>her anything before she had Sagan mount her. Luna </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusted </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mirana, and when she was scared, a giant saber looming over her she had spoken their safeword.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Mirana didn’t listen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna’s grip on her towel tightened until her knuckles were strained and white. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>to think that Mirana betrayed her trust so easily. She knew that Mirana wasn’t truly herself, but that wasn’t what mattered. As much as the Moon Rider wanted to confront her on the matter, that hollowness in her heart made it harder to think. She wanted to yell, scream and cry and be comforted all at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was just it. The only person she could confide her emotions in, was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cause </span>
  </em>
  <span>of her emotional imbalance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna sighed, hand resting on her aching head. Her arousal had spiked again, and her thighs had idly rubbed together as lewd thoughts dwelled in her mind. The faint outline of love hearts in her eyes caught her attention in the mirror, and she bit her lip as her hands rested on her fat breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She froze. Liquid dripped onto her fingers. Slowly, with a measured breath, she looked down at her open palms. White liquid dripped down her hands, the source from her teats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana stared ahead blankly. The water she’d fed to Luna that evening was still clear and pure as ever. The water itself wasn’t special, not as far as she could tell. She suspected it was a catalyst for Selemene’s power, at least at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes solemnly, fingers tightening into her palm as regret spread through her. Luna hadn’t talked to her since that night, avoiding the Priestess like she was some frightening apparition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana couldn’t blame her. Whatever spell had taken her mind that night wasn’t one of control, but of encouragement. Her true motivations laid bare, and she took advantage of Luna’s trust, feeding her the enchanted water, and forcing her to be mounted by Sagan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An awful feeling spread through her stomach at the memory. Luna was left a gaping, stuttering mess, even after being released from the stocks, relying on Mirana to stumble back to their room. The Moon Rider had drunkenly kissed and fondled Mirana the whole way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana huffed as she stood, walking into the inner shrine. Luna was likely still at the training arena, but wouldn’t pay Mirana any attention, and leave the priestess without saying a word. She couldn’t blame her for her avoidance either, Mirana had screwed up. Big time. She went ahead with Selemene’s orders without any thought of Luna’s opinion, or asking for her permission to do the things she had done to her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way her ass </span>
  <em>
    <span>stretched…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana shook her head, pushing down the swell of arousal trying to rise within her. It was bad enough that she basically </span>
  <em>
    <span>forced </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luna into it, but Mirana felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse </span>
  </em>
  <span>for enjoying it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped as a high pitch scream echoed through the halls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana broke into a sprint, rushing down to the source; which resonated from the bathroom. With unnatural strength, she busted the door open, magic in her hands ready to—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana choked at the sight of Luna. The rider herself was wide-eyed and still, her naked body glistening with sweat, and smelling oddly citrus-y. Both women could only stare at one another, their faces flush with embarrassment. Mirana slowly looked down, finding the pearly-white liquid </span>
  <em>
    <span>dripping </span>
  </em>
  <span>from Luna’s breasts onto her open hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna you’re—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get. out.” Luna growled, face shifting into a snarl. Mirana felt her heart clench. The hot steam did little to warm the icy gaze that Luna shot her. A small sliver of desire wormed its way into her, but she forced it down. It was beyond inappropriate to </span>
  <em>
    <span>act </span>
  </em>
  <span>on it. Exactly like that night. She needed to be in control. She nodded, unable to contain her sadness, barely able to hold back the tears biting at her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Mirana murmured, turning to take the door handle. She paused, looking up at the steamy ceiling. Finding the fierce eyes driving holes into her head from the corner of her vision. Her lips shuddered for a moment, words spilling forth in a rush, “I’m sorry, Luna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana took a single step outside the door, before another growl filled the silence, and she was forcefully yanked back into the bathroom. She was met with angry, tear-filled eyes looming over her as Luna leaned over the priestess. Mirana gasped as the scent earlier became more </span>
  <em>
    <span>powerful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A wash of arousal hit her like a mortar cannon, but was held back only from the severe look Luna gave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Luna hissed, both her strong hands digging into Mirana’s shoulders, earning a pained whine from the priestess. Luna shook her head with a shaky smile, “Sorry for </span>
  <em>
    <span>what, </span>
  </em>
  <span>exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I... “ Mirana’s words died on her lips, the scent Luna gave filling her senses with every fear-induced breath she took. Luna’s breasts were still leaking out milk, which trailed down her muscled abs and fell to the floor. Mirana couldn’t maintain eye-contact with the amazonian woman, and found her mouth strangely dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I’m upset about?” Luna asked, tilting her head slightly in a condescending manner, “Can you even guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I betrayed you.” Mirana softly spoke, her body shaking as a mixture of fear and pleasure spiked in her stomach. Seeing Luna again after so long had made her happy, but seeing her naked and angry left her confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a way, yes. You betrayed my </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luna’s body shook, her hands sliding down Mirana’s body until they rested on her hips. Mirana squeaked as she was pulled in, her chin resting in the crook of Luna’s neck. She looked up, finding Luna’s eyes, and gasping at the small love hearts hiding in her pupils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say your sorry.” Luna whispered softly, the burning intensity in her eyes remained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana gulped, locking eyes with Luna, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna exhaled slowly, staring Mirana down, those pink hearts growing larger like a dilating iris. The Moon rider growled, slowly licking her lips, which spread into a thin line, “Not good enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What?” The heat in Mirana’s stomach and face rose higher, feeling Luna’s hands roll down to squeeze her ass, hidden beneath her short dress. Mirana couldn’t help but quietly groan, rolling her hips forward. Luna’s scent was driving her crazy. It had only been three days, but she’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luna terribly. Her strange odour was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stronger</span>
  </em>
  <span> now, feeding into Mirana’s own lust, like it was a beacon driving her hornier by the second. She sucked in a large breath, trying to regain her senses, unwittingly driving her deeper into her strange arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-But I-?” Mirana couldn’t help but stare down at Luna’s pale white skin, noting the brown nipples still wet with milk, which was now staining Mirana’s clothes. That thirsty feeling returned in her throat, and she tore her gaze back into Luna’s love-heart shaped eyes. Mirana squeaked as something stung the back of her thigh. Luna audibly licked her lips again, digging her nails into Mirana’s clothes, rising up her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very upset with you, Mirana.” Luna hissed, her fingers digging into Mirana’s hips possessively. Mirana bit her lip as pain radiated from the red marks Luna left, and her eyes briefly rolled up as Luna’s breath washed over her. Luna’s breasts </span>
  <em>
    <span>squished </span>
  </em>
  <span>into her, the pearly white milk spreading over Mirana’s priestess garb, leaving the fabric wet and clinging to her skin. Mirana’s squeal was muffled, as her lips were stolen up by Luna’s own. That naughty, plush mouth overwhelmed the priestess’ thin ones, and forced the shorter woman to tilt her head back. Luna moaned, low and laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana returned the moan as Luna’s tongue swept around her mouth, her fat, plush lips stealing up Mirana’s entirely. The priestess reactively reached around to cup Luna’s ass, sinking her fingers into the soft flesh. Everything about Luna’s body simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed </span>
  </em>
  <span>sex appeal. Mirana swore the nerves in her hands were on </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire </span>
  </em>
  <span>as she mashed those heavy globes about. Luna grunted appreciatively, tilting Mirana’s head up, forcing the priestess to go on the defensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lasted all of three seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The priestess gurgled as Luna’s tongue seemed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>slither </span>
  </em>
  <span>further down. The fleshy muscle tickled the back of her throat and swept around. Mirana’s hands gripped Luna’s ass tightly, as though she were holding on for support. Mirana whined, falling into Luna’s hold and quivering as more of her body was dominated by Luna’s aggressive hands and tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna swabbed at Mirana’s throat, leaving the poor brunette to choke in shock, her eyes flashing open violently, and her face turning a dark shade of red. The Moon Rider tore away from the kiss, slurping up  and forcefully pulled Mirana’s hands away. Mirana gasped as she was pushed back, finding herself pinned to the wall. Luna loomed over the priestess, staring down at her with glowing, heart-shaped eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>get </span>
  </em>
  <span>to touch without permission. Tonight is all about </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>want.” Luna growled deeply, sending tremors across Mirana’s skin, her breath descending into a laboured mess. Luna continued, “If you have a problem with that, say the safeword and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck off</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana blinked owlishly, her mouth agape and saliva spilling from her lips. It felt like Luna had fucked her mouth with her tongue alone, and it left her brain fried. Luna’s taste, scent and touch had left her a shivering, wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She couldn’t formulate a sentence, and simply nodded dumbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” Luna grinned, snapping down to mash her lips against Mirana’s without a care in the world. Mirana’s hands twitched in the open air, her mind </span>
  <em>
    <span>melting </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Luna’s taste overwhelmed her. Her knees shook violently as her lips were completely covered by Luna’s. Gasping moans were all Mirana was able to formulate. It was becoming harder to </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna didn’t seem to care, intent on getting her payback by doing whatever she wanted to Mirana. The priestess was okay with that, really. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault that Luna had changed. She was torn, metaphorically speaking. Her mind and perception whenever she’d gazed at Luna’s, plump body sent her loins aflame. A piece of her desired not only to be ravaged by Luna’s amazonian form, to have her head crushed beneath those thick thighs and drown in that lovely pink slit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other piece wanted to see Luna smeared in cum. Her face twisted by pleasure, and legs twitching in the open air as cum seeped from every orifice. Mirana wanted to bear witness to whatever rough gangbang could cause such a proud warrior to fall to such depravity. Only able to whine and cry, as her hands dug into her swollen lips, ravaged by orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pale blue eyes rolled back, orgasm sweeping her from her feet, as her oxygen deprived brain struggled to comprehend her own restrained fantasies. Luna reared her head back, tongue slurping its way out of Mirana's gasping mouth, the priestess’ own appendage hanging loose from her rubbed-raw lips. Luna chuckled darkly, her hands digging into Mirana’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cumming already? Now princess, who gave you permission?” Luna hummed, dragging her fingers up Mirana’s smooth neck, tracing their way around to her chin, before landing on the flat of the priestess’ hanging tongue, and diving down. Mirana immediately suckled at the intruding members, wrapping her tongue around the tips as she refocused her attention on Luna. The pink hearts glowed, those soft orbs holding dark promises of flesh that caused her to quiver in both fear and excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you need, isn’t it princess?” Luna pushed her fingers deeper, meeting no resistance from Mirana. The priestess did moan softly however, understanding the implications of Luna’s words. Suggesting she suck off some man’s dick. Perhaps that </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>what she needed. After all, Luna seemed content to leave her-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My little princess, so stupid and easily swayed. Does </span>
  <em>
    <span>mommy Luna</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to protect you all the time?” Luna teased, her deep tones and her outlander accent leaving Mirana a shaking, wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luna’s nipples brushed over Mirana’s, leaving a trail of pearly milk to drip down her tan skin. Mirana didn’t know why, but thinking of Luna in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>way left her </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana shrieked as Luna’s own fingers sank into her sex, somehow maneuvering around her undergarments without her knowing. She fell forward, head resting neatly in Luna’s collarbone, the rider’s fingers leaving her mouth as a result. Luna gave a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘oh?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>before gently cupping the back of Mirana’s head with her free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, another of your kinks laid bare. Does princess have some mommy issues?” Luna husked, her tongue dragging against the shuddering brunette’s ear, “Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to call me that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana bit her lip, the rational side of her brain struggling to understand just </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luna was doing this. Just five minutes ago Luna was </span>
  <em>
    <span>furious </span>
  </em>
  <span>with her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was acting all… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana squealed into Luna’s pale neck, pressing kisses into tiny licks into the soft skin as Luna curled her fingers and finger-fucked her all-too-ready pussy. Her walls clamped around those dextrous tips, her thighs shaking as the stacked woman fucked, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>held her</span>
  </em>
  <span> like she was as light as air. Luna’s deep, teasing laughs had left Mirana in a stupor, only able to murmur and moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is mommy treating you right, come on, you can tell her.” Luna cooed, her hand gently sweeping around to pull Mirana’s tear-stained face into view, her face already reflecting her ravished state, and it had barely been more than ten minutes of simple finger-fucking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Luna, why-?” Mirana struggled, stopping short as her eyes flickered stupidly, and her mouth fell open, a choked cry leaving her swollen lips as another orgasm numbed her brain. Her toes curled, and her thighs were attempting to crush Luna’s hand; with no success.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m beginning to realize one, very important thing. When I saw you at the door, I truly realized I wasn’t angry at you.” Luna admitted, gently removing her fingers from Mirana’s clenching sex, the latter gasping for air as she was freed from her pleasurable torment. “I was serious when I said I was angry that you betrayed my trust.” Luna sighed, now focused on removing Mirana’s garb, “but more than that, I was frustrated that I had trusted you so much in little time at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana made no attempt to stop Luna’s undressing. Her perky breasts coming into view, and her ass laid bare. The tears streaming down her cheeks were no longer ones wrought by pleasure, but instead of an intense guilt, one she had only felt one in her life before. The rider took a few steps back, standing beneath the shower head once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said the safe word. You ignored me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I know… I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna raised a brow, before a humoured smile came into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m also angry at </span>
  <em>
    <span>myself </span>
  </em>
  <span>because I’ve accepted that so easily.” Luna held her arms out open. Mirana felt her heart stop for more than a second, her smile shaky and her steps equally so. Luna wrapped her strong, warm arms around Mirana’s frame, her new height and added muscle leaving the priestess’ feeling somewhat diminished in the ‘power’ territory. And yet… she felt safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you. Because I love you too much to be angry with you.” Luna stroked the brunette’s hair, cooing softly as Mirana openly bawled in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>me.” Mirana choked, arms tightening around Luna’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Luna repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Mirana echoed, looking into those violet eyes, unable to tear her eyes away from those searing hearts branded into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still,” Luna started, hands falling down to take handfuls of Mirana’s ass in her hands. Mirana gasped, and instinctively gyrated back into that possessive touch. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>tease you for every inch of my body that changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana felt herself be pulled away via her butt, and gave a confused </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘huh?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>before understanding hit her like a sabre. Luna had lifted a full, and leaking breast and urged the teat straight to Mirana’s open lips. The priestess’ eyes locked onto the creamy substance, and without another moment's hesitation, she latched on to the darkened tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her slick sex become needy again, finding herself becoming hornier from watching Luna’s face morph to one of vulnerability. One violet eye closed and the other attentively watching Mirana. The priestess stared up to Luna, her tongue swirling around the leaking tit, her teeth finding gentle purchase around the delicate skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna could’ve sworn she saw stars as Mirana gave her first, experimental suckle. She felt a strange ‘pulling’ sensation from her now </span>
  <em>
    <span>gushing </span>
  </em>
  <span>nipple as Mirana made a joyful hum, which only made the rider bite her lip harder. She pulled Mirana’s head in deeper, encouraging her princess to take deeper gulps.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Here I was teasing her like I was her mommy, and here I am getting off on doing something very motherly!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luna internally joked, her own sex wet and ready. She cooed as Mirana took her heavy, pale breast with her hands, and actively began sinking her fingers into it. Luna’s eyes rolled back, a constant flow of pleasure leaked down her thighs, and her heels left the ground as Mirana gratefully accepted all of Luna’s nurturing milk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana meanwhile, was lost in a sea of pleasure. What was strange about drinking in Luna’s pearly essence, was that it tasted exactly like regular milk. She’d expected a difference in flavour, and yet there was none. What she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>expected, and was somehow less strange than the taste, was how it left her body </span>
  <em>
    <span>quivering for more. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Every stream of the substance that she swallowed felt like a thousand kisses over her body. It made her warm, and left her mind numb with happiness and pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly, with how deeply Luna had pulled her in, she was unable to breathe. She quickly pulled away, forgetting to let go of the delicious nipple and letting the vacuum of her mouth also pull it with a ‘pop’. Luna hissed as a result, her hand reaching out to grab Mirana’s chin and glare down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful. You still have the other to go, sweetie.” Luna sternly spoke, the tone leaving Mirana in a state of confusion. Which had only led down a slippery slope of pattern recognition and sheer horniness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, mommy.” Mirana absentmindedly mumbled. Luna flushed at the words, and made to speak, but was interrupted by Mirana latching onto Luna’s other waiting breast. Another wave of pure pleasure crashed into both of them, their own hands stroking their needy lips. Maybe Luna had to indulge in the thought she was a little too into the mommy kink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna didn’t care anymore. Her world had shifted from a proud warrior of the outlands, to the leader of the Moon Rider’s. Now it had shifted again, but it was a road she was completely unfamiliar with. In her heart, she knew she wanted this. The love she felt for Mirana was real. But the ache within her that wondered if there would be yet another betrayal could not be ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, when she stared into Mirana’s eyes as she suckled away at her fat teat, there was a small comfort. She didn’t feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘wrong’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>in her body per se, just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>different. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Everything was changing. That was what truly scared her. While it was true her body had become something ‘lewd’ in nature, she also noticed the increase in strength. She looked softer, true, but she could snap a log into half with her bare hands and barely feel like it was an effort to do so. She’d been able to move faster, despite the rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>obvious </span>
  </em>
  <span>increase in mass. Her senses too were sharper, and her paperwork flew by in half an hour. Rather than the stressful </span>
  <em>
    <span>three and a half hours.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And now with Mirana in her arms, groaning and lapping away at her engorged teat as her other hand sank between her legs, Luna knew she felt… better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again the priestess left her breast, albeit much more caring this time. A dumb grin plastered her tan face, traces of milk still in her mouth. She leaned up for a kiss, only for Luna to press a finger to those lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m willing to try many things, Mirana. Tasting my own… </span>
  <em>
    <span>secretions </span>
  </em>
  <span>is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the menu.” Luna politely let the woman down, pulling her head between her large breasts, and turning the lever for warm water to rain down on them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana giggled, giving Luna’s cleavage a litter of kisses, trailing up her slender neck and toward her ear, she whispered, “Okay </span>
  <em>
    <span>mommy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna flushed at the words, but gave Mirana a light slap on the butt, urging more giggles from the priestess. The brunette practically wrapped herself around the rider. Luna smiled, running her hands through brown hair. She felt her heart ache for the woman she so foolishly loved. Fear and love came hand in hand, it seemed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna closed her eyes, the hearts within them long-since fading. She was content to take in Mirana’s scent, her presence a small comfort in a big, scary world. Luna would, and had, forgiven Mirana. Whether she could forgive-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Me?’</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Her. Selemene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna’s smile dropped. The supposed Goddess who’d spoken in her mind, a voice claiming it was Selemene had returned. Seemingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>returning whenever she was trying to fuck Mirana.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What do you want?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘To offer an explanation.’</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Out with it.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Mirana thought of her actions as her own. But it was I who had possessed her into forcing both you, and Sagan, into the ritual.’ </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna’s eyes flashed. There was a strange weightlessness around her. Floating in a black void that she could not see, filled with air she could not breathe, nor taste or smell. It was cold, but not enough to shiver. Luna lifted her hands, finding them despite there being no source of light. Lights flashed before her, growing closer as timelessness ticked by. Two large crystals sped toward her, one emitting a dangerously captivating green light, while the other hummed with a threatening red. They crackled with raw, unspeakable power, both engaged in a fight that neither could win, an equilibrium that sought to break the unreality around them, and give form.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Time is running out Luna. The Final Eclipse may come to pass.’</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear. Luna felt an unwavering terror grip her heart. She couldn’t breathe, yet her lungs did not burn. She felt her eyes water, but could not feel the tears drifting down her cheeks. Her fingers felt locked in place, and her legs were numb. She wanted to run, unable to clench her fists and fight, already knowing that she would lose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tender coolness brushed over her skin. A bright light of pure white enclosed her body, tendrils of softness embraced her body. Luna felt her tears proper, and could not help but shiver in relief; though she didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this a vision of Selemene?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘I am sorry. But if it is this world you wish to live with the woman in your arms, then you must be prepared in the coming years.’</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘For what?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luna tried to speak, unable to feel the words passing her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘The ancients.’ </em>
  </b>
  <span>Selemene answered, her light washing over Luna’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked from the sudden intrusion to her vision, and felt warmth return as her gaze locked to Mirana. The woman had taken her cheeks in her small hands, and gently kissed her plump lips. In her confusion, Luna pulled away for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana's eyes shone with concern, “You weren’t answering me. I thought…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear princess,” Luna crooned, her smile wide and her eyes as normal as the day she was born. She could feel her assets shrink slightly, her earlier arousal fading away, a strange satisfaction taking her, “You are completely forgiven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana recoiled, her shock nearly causing her to completely fall. Without any trouble, Luna caught her with a single arm, and pulled her in tightly. Their height difference was the same, but much of her body had reduced from their ridiculous proportions. She had a brief thought if it related to her milk at all. If she was producing too much, then her body would also grow?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You changed again.” Mirana whimpered, derailing Luna’s train of thought. The rider hummed, her thick lips still curled in a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna shook her head, “I understand what I have to do. What I’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>chosen </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do,” She gave Mirana a slight peck on the lips, “And I want you at my side. Ever and always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana’s mouth hung open, and for what may have been the fourth time that evening, she cried. Her open mouth then shifted to the widest, silliest grin Luna had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They held each other under the shower, content to only feel one another’s skin against the other. There was no exploration of kinks in that moment, nor the need to tease or touch, not even to share the most chaste of kisses. No lewd, kinky sex as they washed one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both knew that sort of behaviour was to come.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna rolled her eyes back as her asshole greedily accepted Mirana’s newest strap-on. Easily the largest toy, and about half the size of Sagan’s own rod, her insides were plowed by an eager Mirana. Pleasure rocked at her body, a bulge visible from her stomach as the flat-head of the silicone toy shoved as deep as it could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since the transformation, her body had grown resilient. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Far more </span>
  </em>
  <span>resilient than any human at least. The first time her body had been practically shoved apart, her body barely holding together, and most likely healed from the ritual’s conclusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her asshole had retained some looseness from that fateful night, and Luna had found herself able to take in any toy (or fist) without any sort of lubricant. Mirana took to this with surprising eagerness, starting their night off by shoving her face between her fat, wobbly cheeks and eating her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna groaned, resting her cheek into the soft, feathery pillow, letting her mouth hang agape in a wide smile. She rolled her head back slightly, finding Mirana’s panting, sweaty form struggling to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting tired, princess? Do we need to switch positions?” Luna taunted, flashing her a toothy grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana tried to meet her gaze with defiance, but wavered after another half-minute of heavy thrusting. She hilted the toy as far as it could go, giving Luna an impish grin, giving Luna’s cheek a hard slap, causing it to violently jiggle before she withdraw that thick, long toy excavated her anal depths. Luna’s quim splashed on the sheets below, her orgasm tearing through her as the memory of Sagan’s savagery blinked through her in that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana groaned, her finger tracing the gaping hole of her anus, the inside extraordinarily clean. Luna </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>drew that up to the ritual, keeping any area that could be considered ‘sexual’ clean as possible. She only </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>showered because the strange, aphrodisiac-like scent she emitted clung to her without it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her train of thought was thrown aside as Mirana’s tongue returned to the fray, lapping away at the soft, sensitive spongy flesh of her ass. Manicured fingers dug into her pillowy cheeks, rotating the sunken flesh, giving a mild amount of stimulation to her already orgasm-ridden sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna let the idle kisses and licks continue until she was certain she had feeling return to her toes. She let her hips drop down, giggling as Mirana followed her down with a disgruntled sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to do something about you anal fixation.” Luna idly commented, groaning despite her words. Mirana had become </span>
  <em>
    <span>voracious </span>
  </em>
  <span>for anal sex. Tired as she was, as thrusting away for nearly an hour would leave most, Mirana was determined to continue. Luna had guessed it was to make up for hurting her, despite already being forgiven. Not that Luna was complaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tan hands dug into her fatty cheeks, twisting and squeezing the malleable fat as she noisily swirled her tongue around the creases of her loose ring. Luna’s hummed, content to be on the receiving end. Her room was practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>drenched </span>
  </em>
  <span>in her sweaty scent, and was likely turning Mirana’s own libido into overdrive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Mirana finally replied, her saliva dripping down onto Luna’s messy hole.  “Mommy’s hole needs to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>ravished.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her aphrodisiac scent would explain Mirana’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>shameful </span>
  </em>
  <span>words. Mirana had latched onto the ‘mommy’ kink </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with their foreplay starting off with the priestess begging for said ‘mommy’ to give her a good spanking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did give her little princess a few slaps, of course, but it was half-hearted and more to satisfy the crazed look in Mirana’s eyes. Luna grunted, electricity running up her spine as Mirana dove between her soft cheeks again, shoving her lips against her loose ring. Her tongue shoved down as far as it could, as the priestess kissed and slurped her back door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna was </span>
  <em>
    <span>extraordinarily </span>
  </em>
  <span>thankful she had cleaned herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Princess, you don’t have to- </span>
  <em>
    <span>no!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luna couldn’t form words, feeling her pouty lips twist into a broken smile, baring her teeth as her eyes squeezed shut, another anal orgasm travelling through her body. She squirmed, moaning through clenched teeth as Mirana continued to tongue out her inner walls, suckling against her tightened ring as if she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>expecting </span>
  </em>
  <span>something to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to put </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought into that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to contain her breathless gasps, and force herself to stop twitching as random bursts of pleasure spasmed through her. The rider groaned as she was rolled over, but it turned into a happy hum as Mirana gently laid herself atop her busty form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did mommy like that?” Mirana teased, idly kissing the pale neck beneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did.” Luna quietly admitted, her nerves were afire with every delicate touch of her princess’ lips. Her own dabbles in anal pleasure weren’t innocent by any measure, but there’d been large steps in what she’d been able to take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana tampered with the straps of the toy around her waist, and managed to throw it carelessly off the bed. Luna knew she’d be wanting to go for another round, but saw the fatigue in Mirana’s own eyes. She fought the urge to masturbate beneath the priestess, not wanting to make her feel like she wasn’t doing enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm breath washed over her ear, ending a light shiver down her body. She hadn’t noticed Mirana trailing her way up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I admit something to you?” The priestess whispered, her tone oozing shame and desire. Luna gave a small nod, feeling Mirana’s free hand rest on her hip; still slick with her perspirant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to do more.” Mirana husked, her hand wrapping around Luna’s wristm and dragging it down between their bodies. Luna gave a teasing smile, turning to face her lover. Mirana sank her teeth into her earlobe, earning a hiss from the rider, who had stopped completely. Her hand was forced down, fingers dipping into her yearning sex, and her next hiss was one of restrained need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana continued, kissing and nibbling the ear lobe she’d bitten earlier. She let a throaty growl rise, and continued to deeply whisper, “I want others to join us. Like Klein. I’d love to watch suck on your fat tits and fuck you into the mattress. I’ll make sure you’re filled up with his cum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna moaned deeply, and felt her face heat up at the memory of Klein’s desperate thrusts and </span>
  <em>
    <span>large </span>
  </em>
  <span>deposit of semen filling her ass. He’d been nervous last time, but he was also a fast learner. But if Mirana was serious about him </span>
  <em>
    <span>filling </span>
  </em>
  <span>her up…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand had been pushed between both their hot mounds, with Mirana bringing her own hand back to rest on Luna’s slender neck. Luna involuntarily stroked her soaked petals, unable to contain her still high libido. Violet eyes flickered, her heart shaped irises growing more prominent as the flame of pleasure began to grow. Imaging Klein between her legs, thrusting away with that strained expression, his cock </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulsating, </span>
  </em>
  <span>moments before cumming his adorable brains out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana cooed softly, grinding herself against Luna’s flexing hand, her tongue flitting out to trace the crevices of her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want another woman to worship your beautiful ass, and a fat cock between those soft lips…” Mirana continued, her pace growing faster, and her breathing growing more ragged. Luna bit her own lip, with fleeting pleasure wrapping around her body like a pink haze. Her middle digit dove deep in her waiting cunt, brushing against her most sensitive spot. Mirana had tightened their handhold, bringing it inward so it rested next to Luna’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And after your body is ravished, and you're well and truly satisfied, I want to be the one that will hold you softly. The one you choose to truly love.” Mirana whined deeply, her already heightened arousal taking her to climax, “I want your love all to myself, and to share your lust with whoever you choose…” She whispered, taking Luna’s ear between her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna couldn’t contain herself any further. Her hand flexed against Mirana’s delicate lips, driving her soaked knuckles against her clit in a fast grind. Mirana squealed, and her hand clenched against Luna’s as she drove herself against that rough touch. Her own heat was tended to by another finger, driving down and curling against her sweet spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana brought herself up and possessively slammed her lips against Luna’s. Luna returned it, content to feel only their lips wrap against another as they came. She understood Mirana’s desire. The need for companionship and love ran deep within her. She feared losing that love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana’s wetness splashed violently as her body spasmed atop Luna, with only her lips clamping down on Luna’s lower one. Her orgasm was explosive, and the grip on her hand was enough to leave her bones creaking. Pale eyes rolled up, the stars hiding within them fading away as Mirana </span>
  <em>
    <span>fell </span>
  </em>
  <span>against Luna, her body left twitching as she practically passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirana went slack against the pale rider beneath. Her lips dragged away from Luna’s, and her death grip shifted to a normal one. Luna sighed, gently laying the brunette against the bed, still somewhat sticky with their sweat and juices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna didn’t care. It wasn’t exhaustion that fueled her apathy, but more of a desire to cuddle with her little princess; already fast asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna brought the smaller woman in, making up for lost time where they </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>cuddled. She smiled softly, feeling her arousal dim. Replaced by something just as warm, but slightly… different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep came easier to Luna that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Enjoy your ‘little princess’?”</b>
  <span> The pale light asked, its tendrils bringing Luna in closer. The rider rolled her eyes, finding little patience for the Goddess. She served her, yes, but Luna didn’t seek her out, and was instead chosen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are the ancients?” Luna asked, purposefully evading Selemene’s question. The light shimmered, an emotion that tickled Luna’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“You have always been one to face the problem directly.” </b>
  <span>The light laughed for a moment, fading away just as the playful shimmer faltered. Luna waited for an answer, only wishing to rest with Mirana, instead of stuck in the sleepless, unfeeling void she was trapped within.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“They are the corruptors.” </b>
  <span>Selemene finally answered, </span>
  <b>“They are neither benign nor malignant, nor do they care for the beings of this cosmos, only for what these beings can do for them. The great enslavers.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they’re coming here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“To lay conquest on its inhabitants. To take other lives for their own armies. In their ageless conflict.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I to do then?” Luna huffed angrily, “Because if you want me to fight them, then I’m fairly certain I’d lose against them if they’ve been fighting an ‘ageless conflict’.” Luna crossed her arms over her fat chest, a result of the transformation the being holding her was </span>
  <em>
    <span>responsible </span>
  </em>
  <span>for. Her teeth clenched at the reminder, “This body is stronger, sure, but how am I really supposed to fight them? The only thing these are good for,” She grabbed both of her substantially sized tits in both hands, shaking them condescendingly, “Is having some pretty awesome sex! I mean, what, are you expecting me to seduce others into fighting for me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light was silent. After a few minutes of silence, Luna’s anger burnt away and she was left to stare at the light blankly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really.” Luna sighed in disappointment, resting her hand on her face, “That’s what you want me to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“...”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t like you at the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Mirana was okay with it.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, Mirana isn’t secretly a lewd deity that messes with people's bodies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Are you </b>
  <b>
    <em>that </em>
  </b>
  <b>against having sex with other powerful beings like yourself?”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only because you want me to…” Luna grumbled, “Could you not have, I don’t know, given me some magical powers instead of,” she shook her boobs again, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>these</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“... I also like watching.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna stared at the light with a terse expression, “I’m ready to wake up now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“I figured.”</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, thank you for reading this! </p><p>Please, if you enjoyed let me know what you liked, and if not, maybe (gently) tell me what you didn't like.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>